Royal Pains
by wisegirl502
Summary: Kiara was set to become Queen of Thrace, but that all changed when she walked in on him with another woman. Thousands of years later they reunite because of a mutual friend they have. Kiara can't seem to forgive the ex-Prince no matter how hard he tries.
1. The Deal

**Alright, let me get the disclaimer over with: **_**I do not own the Chronicles of Nick series or any of the characters. Sherrilyn Kenyon does.**_

**Okay, now that that's over with, I just want you to know I've never read the **_**Dark Hunters**_** series, just the **_**Chronicles of Nick**_**, so I don't know what the whole deal is with Kyrian and Amanda so please don't get mad at me if I get some aspects of Kyrian's Dark Hunter history stuff wrong. I just love Kyrian's character and all :P**

**Here's a few things to know before you read this story:**

**If you like the story, pleeeaassse review! It means so much to me!**

**If you like the story but have think it could be better, please send me **_**constructive criticism**_**, not **_**destructive criticism**_**. In my opinion, there's nothing of value in destructive criticism.**

**This story is not supposed to be politically correct in all aspects.**

**If you don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Got it? Good.**

**Fair Warning, there is some cussing in this but I'm going to try and keep that to a minimum because I'm not a big cusser myself.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:The Deal<p>

"That no good, lying little…" Apollo watched as a tall, beautiful, blond girl walked daintily along the rocky ledge that lined the coast of Athens, muttering to herself (he was also making sure she didn't fall into the crashing waves below). Her honey colored hair fell lazily over her shoulders, her flowing white dress danced in the wind, and the jewels that adorned her sparkled as she called a man (whom she appeared to be extremely pissed at) every name under the blazing sun that scorched everything it touched. "Óti i̱líthio kátharma…vlákas…malákas… eínai mia tétoia plí̱ri̱s kai apólyti̱ bástardo…" [_Translation: That stupid son of a b****… moron… a**hole… he is such a complete and utter bastard…]_

Apollo couldn't help but chuckle because for one, he had no clue how the girl had heard the words she was using because girls weren't supposed to cuss, much less _know _the words. To this girl, it seemed like she was quite fluent in it. The second reason was she didn't seem to be afraid of heights at all seeing how she was walking right next to the edge. The third reason is she looked like she wanted to kill someone and Apollo had a feeling it was the guy she was calling every name under the sun.

It was obvious this girl was wealthy for she was wearing many jewels with. Her hair had flowers woven into it and her sandals were obviously new and of good quality.

Apollo followed the girl carefully. The wind was picking up. Apollo knew that one good gust would send the girl tumbling over the edge into the crashing waves below that would spell her certain death.

Clearing his throat to announce his presence, Apollo strode towards the girl. The girl whipped around with such grace there was no way that she could be human. Perhaps she wasn't but he knew she was; he could feel it.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded to know, holding a dagger in her hand. When had she gotten that out? Her voice emanated power, making it obvious that the girl _had_ power and that she was definitely used to it. Apollo looked curiously at her. _Surely_ she knew who _He_ was.

"Do you not know who I am?" Apollo inquired curiously.

"If I did, I would not be asking now would I?" She retorted, twirling the gleaming dagger skillfully, menacingly around in her hand.

"I, my lady, am Lord Apollo. God of poetry, prophecy, and plagues," Apollo informed her. The girl went pale as she quickly went into a kneeling position in front of him.

"Forgive me Lord Apollo for being so rude in your presence," She apologized.

"Who are you my Lady?" Apollo asked, stepping forward. "Please, stand up. I do not want to see a girl as beautiful as you get all dirty."

The girl stood up, sheathed her dagger and with her back straight, her head held high, she said, "My name is Kiara Castellanos, future Queen of Thrace… or I was going to be Queen of Thrace. Once again, I remain Princess of Athens," Kiara explained. She got a sad look in her eyes when she mentioned Thrace. "… You didn't perhaps hear what I was saying a few minutes ago… did you?"

"Yes, I did. Where did you learn such foul language?" Apollo looked at her with a curious but amused smirk.

Kiara looked abashed. "Oh gods! I didn't think anyone would hear me! Then, of course, you are Lord Apollo and you hear everything. I'm so sorry! I heard the words when I was touring the city once. No one knew who I was for I was in disguise. I always remembered them in case I needed to vent my anger when there was nothing for me to punch."

"Be careful when you say those words. Although, I am curious as to whom you were calling all those names." Apollo took a few steps closer to her. Kiara stood her ground, neither backing down nor challenging him.

"I am calling the Prince of Thrace all those names. He was cheating on me. Our one year anniversary was tomorrow but I believe those plans have now changed. I walked in on him and a prostitute getting into it. I didn't say anything; I just left."

"Oh my. What man in his right mind would cheat on such a beautiful girl as you?"

"Thank you for the compliment, Lord Apollo." Kiara smiled and Apollo felt sorry for her… until he saw the glint in her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Apollo questioned curiously because he loved to prank people and pranking seemed to be on her mind. He liked the way this girl thought.

"I've decided to go to Rome and marry the King. I have my ways of getting what I want and the thing I want now is revenge and seeing how Rome and Thrace are enemies, what better way than to marry the enemy?" Kiara looked murderous as she looked towards the direction of Thrace.

"You're beautiful and vicious. That's a deadly combination," Apollo pointed out.

"I loved him, I really did; I stayed with him for about five months. Our parents wanted us to know each other really well before we married. It's not customary but they wanted it. We fell in love with each other and were happily married. That all changed when I walked in on him with that bi- I mean prostitute," Kiara corrected herself hastily. "At least I'm telling myself that it all changed when I saw _them_ together."

"May the gods protect this man from your wrath… although I don't even think the gods could stop you from getting him."

"He'd better make sure the gods get to him before I do," Kiara hissed. Looking embarrassed, she added, "Sorry Lord Apollo, I do not usually act so bitter and angry."

"It is quite alright. Kiara, if you are ever in mortal danger, call upon me, and I shall save you. Do know that it comes with a big price."

"What is thy price?"

"You sell your soul to me and you become a Dark-Hunter," Apollo said.

"I sell my soul? Are you sure you are not Hades?" Kiara questioned a little warily.

"I can assure you, I'm not Hades. You sell your soul to me, become a Dark-Hunter, and you also become practically immortal. You can die in battle but it must be a severe, severe, severe wound."

"Like getting my head chopped off?" Kiara chirped.

"Yes, I would call that a severe wound," Apollo said with a chuckle. "It was a pleasure meeting you _prinkípissa_ but I must be going now." Apollo lifted Kiara's hand to kiss it. She didn't shake like most girls did when he kissed their hand. She just stood perfectly still.

"It was an honor meeting you Lord Apollo," Kiara curtsied.

"I shall say the same about you Princess Kiara, for it is the truth," Apollo replied. Kiara closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Apollo was gone and Kiara wasn't in Athens anymore. She was in Rome, in front of the palace gates.

"Thank you Lord Apollo," Kiara murmured as she strode up to the guards to seek an audience with the King.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? This is just the prologue, I guess you would call it because this is just a history lesson for who Kiara is. If you have read the books, then you know who the Prince of Thrace is. Anyways, I will get to working on the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review!<strong>


	2. Arrow

**Here's the next chapter! This actually didn't take as long as I thought it would to update. If you have any questions, let me know! It can be about anything- guy advice, recommendations, quotes- you name it, I most likely got it :)**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**I don't have an attitude problem. You have a perception problem."**

**~Nick Gautier from the Dark-Hunters**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Arrow<p>

Kiara's eyes flitted open to see a wide-eyed nurse shaking her awake.

"My queen, the king wishes to speak to you," The servant informed a groggy Kiara.

"Can't he wait?" Kiara mumbled to where only she could hear as she stood up to get dressed. The servant helped Kiara get dressed and fixed Kiara's hair. When it was all done, Kiara walked to the throne room when the king of Rome was deep in conversation with a general of his army. The general was a big, burly man with thick, curly black hair. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a fortnight.

King Abbadon of Rome stopped the conversation as he realized his wife was in the room.

"My dear! Please, come here. There are urgent matters we must discuss concerning your safety," King Abbadon urged. Kiara walked over to King Abbadon, who greeted her with a kiss. He led Kiara over to her throne after he had dismissed the grungy looking general from the room.

"What is the matter darling?" Kiara asked, attempting to prevent herself from cringing from calling Abbadon "darling." She had called _him_ that, the one that had broken her heart barely a year ago.

"We have a situation that threatens your safety. The Thracians are on their way to capture Rome as we speak. The general I was speaking to just now is the one who brought the news. I fear that they might breach our walls and break through. Therefore I am asking you to flee from here to safety in Venice. The Thracians are on neutral terms with the Venetians, hence the reason I am sending you there because they shan't disturb you," King Abbadon explained. Kiara paled at his words.

"My dear, you look wan. I am sorry if I have scared you but it is vital that you get out of here. The infamous Macedonian generals Julian and Kyrian are leading the troops, and with them in charge, they will most likely breach our walls with little opposition. Please my darling Kiara, get out of here so that if this kingdom is captured, you shall be free and will not be tortured."

"I will do what you think is best," Kiara said. Abbadon smiled at his wife.

"Good. You have no idea how grateful I am that you shall not be here in this time of peril. Now, wait for the servants to pack your bags before you head to Venice. I will order them to do so," Abbadon assured Kiara. With a final kiss, Kiara left the throne room and up to her room, where she impatiently waited to leave the place she had always considered her prison.

Kiara had thought marrying the king of Rome for revenge would be a good idea. She could sell out the despicable Prince of Thrace.

Now, she was having doubts. King Abbadon was horrible. He had no compassion except for her, and that was only because she had flattered him into loving her. Kiara had him wrapped around her finger. Unlike the Prince of Thrace, King Abbadon had no humor, no personality. Kiara couldn't help but remember the numerous adventures she had with the reckless Prince of Thrace. She had to give him credit that he could make her feel like no else could.

"My queen, it's time," a servant announced. Kiara nodded and stood up. She followed the servant through the grand palace halls to the front steps of the palace. King Abbadon was there, waiting for her.

"Be careful, vasílissa mou," Abbadon whispered into Kiara's ear [_Translation: My queen]_. He had called her "my queen." She was nobody's queen. A real queen didn't sell out her significant other… like Kiara was about to do… like she had done before. She tried not to let her plan show on her face.

"I shall be careful," Kiara replied sweetly. With a kiss and a bow goodbye, Kiara walked down the palace steps and into the carriage that would be escorted by two-hundred soldiers for her protection.

The sun beat down on the soldiers that escorted Kiara to Venice. Kiara was blinded by the glare that reflected off the soldiers' armor. The heat was interminable, inescapable. Kiara hated it. Thrace had been hot but Thrace had always had a cool breeze to sweep away the heat for a few seconds, just enough to cool you down before the next heat wave.

The thought of Thrace made Kiara's heart pound. She should've confronted the prince when she had caught him with the prostitute, not left and sold him out to his enemy. What had she done?

The claustrophobic feeling closed in around her, making it feel like she was about to suffocate. She had to get out of that carriage.

"General!" Kiara shouted. The procession stopped as the General rode up to Kiara.

"Yes Queen Kiara?" He inquired politely, bowing astride his horse.

"I wish to ride a horse. This carriage is becoming too claustrophobic," Kiara explained.

"Bendetto! Bring a horse!" The general shouted.

"Thank you sir," Kiara said with a slight smile. There were times Kiara liked being queen. This was one of those times. A guy that must've been Bendetto rode up with a black horse at his side. Kiara stepped out the carriage, gratefully accepting the reins from the soldier. With ease and grace, Kiara hopped onto the noble steed. The procession started back up again.

The cool breeze that caressed Kiara's bare skin soothed her nerves, washing away the claustrophobic feeling that threatened to overtake her in the carriage.

Kiara glanced over at the hill to her left in time to see some movement. What was it? Telling herself she had merely imagined the movement, Kiara ignored it.

"Your majesty, we shall be stopping-" A soldier had started to inform her, but was stopped short when an arrow imbedded itself in his shoulder. Kiara screamed. Everyone looked to the hill on the left. Kiara had already started backing her horse up, even before the horde of arrows started flying towards them. Kiara kicked her horse hard and raced away from the black cloud of arrows.

Screams pierced the air, making Kiara's heart ache. They were dying to defend her.

"Your majesty!" The General shouted, racing up alongside her. "Come with me. I shall lead you to safety!"

Kiara nodded. The General started galloping towards the forest in front of them when a Thracian soldier leapt onto the General. The Thracian soldier killed him in cold blood. Kiara was in too much shock to scream… until the man attempted to grab her from her horse. Kiara whipped out her dagger that she always carried for protection and stabbed the man in the neck. Realizing what she had done, she fled the scene towards the forest the General was going to lead her to.

She was at the edge of forest, almost home free. Her hope vanished as an arrow pierced through her right shoulder, making her gasp and tumble from the maniacal, galloping horse. Kiara happened to glance at whom had shot the arrow… it was _him_. The Prince of Thrace- her ex-lover, the man she had sold out to Rome. The gods were getting their revenge for her betrayal to him.

Kiara doubled over in pain. Black spots dotted her vision as her head felt like it was about to explode from the malignant pain the arrow was causing her. Unable to hold herself up, Kiara slumped down to the ground, coughing, to her horror, blood.

A rustling in the brush made Kiara whip her head around to see what had caused it, but the quick motion sent her head and vision swimming. Kiara knew she was crying as she was gently lifted up by a strong but soft pair of arms. She could barely make out the shaggy blonde hair, the worried blue eyes of a soldier. A Thracian soldier. Kiara struggled to get away from her enemy but the arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Kiara! Can you hear me?" The voice pleaded. Kiara recognized the voice. Of all people, it had to be him. Why couldn't it have been a regular Thracian soldier? Why did it have to be the General? Not to say that she wasn't fond of him, she just wished the best friend of the man she had been married to hadn't found her because sooner or later, the man she had been married to was going to come looking for his battle partner.

"J-Julian," Kiara croaked. Her voice sounded foreign to her. Her voice had always sounded sweet, smooth, soft, and powerful. Now, she sounded like a frog, and she didn't like frogs.

"Kiara! What happened?" Julian asked worriedly, cupping her cheek with one of his hands.

"Ky-Kyrian shot m-me," Kiara managed to stammer out through the blinding pain.

"What? He would never shoot you though," Julian looked bewildered.

"Let me take you to him! He will make sure you live!" Julian declared, attempting to stand up. However, when Kiara let out a strangled cry of pain, Julian stopped his ascent.

"T-tell Ky-Kyrian to watch o-out," Kiara warned through her tears.

"What do you mean?" Julian looked at Kiara like she was crazy.

"H-he is coming," Kiara whispered, her consciousness slowly slipping away.

"Kiara, stay with me," Julian begged. "Who is he?"

Kiara's eyes slowly closed as Julian shook her gently to try and get her to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Julian<strong>

Julian watched as Kiara Castellanos, Princess of Athens, passed away in his arms from an arrow shot by Kyrian.

"Kiara!" Julian cried. She couldn't be gone!

"Julian?" Kyrian called out his best friend's name, having no inkling of what he had done… having not the slightest clue that he had shot his ex-fiancée.

"O-over here!" Julian managed to shout back, his voice cracking a little.

"Those Romans are as good as gone," Kyrian announced cheerfully as he strode up to Julian, unaware of what Julian held in arms.

"What are you holding?" Kyrian finally inquired, starting to walk over. Julian couldn't say anything.

"K-Kiara?" Kyrian stammered as he saw the arrow protruding from his ex-fiancée's chest. Kyrian collapsed to his knees as he took Kiara into his arms and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyrian<strong>

Kyrian took out the arrow as carefully as he could. That's when he realized whose arrow it was.

"I shot her?" Kyrian questioned in shock. Julian nodded solemnly.

Kyrian looked up at the sky, swallowing his urge to cry.

"We're going to hold a funeral for her. Order the troops to get a pyre started immediately," Kyrian ordered. "Let me know when it's done."

Julian stood up as cries from the battlefield rose.

Julian and Kyrian whipped their heads to the direction of the battlefield.

"Go find out what that is!" Kyrian shouted. Julian didn't need to be told twice. In fact, he was already booking it to the battlefield.

Kyrian shook as he held Kiara's cold, lifeless form in his arms.

"Kiara, I'm so sorry," Kyrian whispered as he stroked a wisp of hair out of her pale face. Kyrian hugged Kiara close to him, inhaling the scent of her sweet hair.

Kyrian was jerked back roughly away with a sword at his throat, his hands held behind his back. Kiara had fallen with a thump to the ground. Kyrian struggled to get to her as the blood from her wound seeped into the earth, turning the tan-colored dirt a deep mahogany.

"Get your hands off of me you kathármata!" Julian's voice ordered [_Translation: bastards_]. Kyrian repeated something similar but with more colorful words.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Thracian generals. I didn't think you two wouldn't be so… easy to capture," The man that sat astride a sorrel horse said with an amused smirk. Julian knew him. So did Kyrian. It was Valerius.

"How did you find us Valerius?" Kyrian snarled.

"That bitch you were crying over? You can thank her," Valerius sneered.

"Don't you dare call her that! Kiara would never do that!" Kyrian spat at Valerius.

"It's the truth," Valerius said simply.

"She wouldn't!" Kyrian declared, horrified at the prospect of Kiara betraying him. She had been dead. How could she have betrayed him? But she hadn't been dead… her body was proof. What was going on here?

"Well, I say we move on. My grandfather will be much obliged to meet you two," Valerius said. "Move."

Kyrian and Julian struggled against their captors as they were led away.

Kyrian glanced over his shoulder to get one more glimpse of Kiara, even though she was a traitor, he still loved her.

The glimpse made his eyes go wide. A figure with blonde hair in battle armor stood over her. Carefully picking her up, the man stood still, looking up at the sky.

The man's head cocked to the side before he lowered his head and glared at Kyrian. His eyes were like no eyes Kyrian had ever seen before. They were solid gold.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how did you like it? Please review and let me know if I should edit anything. I have to say this is one of my better pieces of writing though, not to sound conceited or anything. I just kind of like some of my descriptions, that's all :)<strong>


	3. Friends and Enemies

**Okay I got bored at school and I had a really good idea for the story so I started writing this at school.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth?"**

**~Misery from Dark-Hunters**

Chapter 3: Friends and Enemies

**Nick**

Nick stared at the computer screen before him, in attempt to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do on his summer homework reading assignment. However, his brain and the computer failed him miserably. With an aggravated sigh, he banged his head on the cold, marble countertop. Why did his brain fail him when he needed it most? He was going to ask Bubba but he favored his life over his homework meaning Bubba was in the middle of watching Oprah. Anyone stupid enough to interrupt Bubba watching Oprah deserved to be beat up. Nick could've asked Mark if Mark had actually been there but he was out doing god knows what.

The bell over the door sounded as Nick finally told himself banging his head on the countertop causing himself to lose brain cells was not the thing to do when he needed those brain cells to think. Nick looked up, pushing his annoying homework out of the way. He made sure he didn't "accidentally" push it into the trash can.

"Hey Madaug," Nick greeted. "You're just in time."

"For what?" Madaug scrunched up his face in confusion.

"To help me with my homework," Nick informed. Madaug groaned.

"Listen, I'll help later. Right now, I need Bubba to fix this. It's one of the few things I am unable to fix myself much to my annoyance," Madaug muttered.

"What in the world can you not fix?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Don't ask," Madaug grumbled as he handed Nick a package. "Just make sure Bubba gets this. He knows what to do."

"No problem," Nick said. The two friends said bye to each other as Nick went back to his homework again… just to be interrupted by someone else.

"Nick! How is you? Simi good. Has blonde girl stopped by? Simi have lunch date with her. Not the dinner date where Simi eats them. Actually, I having a civil lunch with her. Get to have BBQ sauce!" Simi rambled. Nick just smiled at his old friend.

"No, sorry Simi. I haven't seen any blonde girls today. I'll let her know you stopped by."

"Thanks Nick. You good boy. Why people not more like you? It be good for them. It be good for lunch buddy to be on time. Tell her I at meeting place. Bye Nick!" Simi left a smiling Nick back to his homework. Of course, when he remembered he had homework, his smile turned upside down. He despised math homework.

"Son of a-" Nick started as the bell over the door sounded again. What was it with everyone coming in today? Then again, when he saw who had entered, it quickly shut his mouth to stop himself from drooling.

"Hi there," the girl greeted him sweetly. She was drop-dead gorgeous, making his testosterone boost to unhealthy levels. He long blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and back, her hazel eyes were intensely alert but at the same time, very kind. She was rather tall. She was shorter than Nick by at least a foot but she was not midget like some girls Nick knew. The girl wore a tight blue tank top, showing off her wicked curves, some very short shorts that were probably illegal in some states, and to top it all off, Converse shoes… that suspiciously looked like they had a secret compartment in the toe of them for a weapon. Nick was familiar with weapons seeing as how he hung around Acheron, and not mention Bubba who had more weapons in his room than some militaries.

"Uh," Nick began. "Hi."

"Is Bubba busy?" She inquired curiously.

"Yeah, uh, he's watching TV," Nick replied slowly. He knew he must sound like an idiot.

"Let me guess, Oprah?" The girl smirked. She was smart, too. That was a plus.

"You guessed it," Nick laughed.

"Figures. Did you just start working here?"

"I'm just filling in for Mark who is god knows where," Nick said amusedly.

"Oh Mark. That boy worries me. Anyways, I'll be coming in here a lot so if you see me again, I'm Kiara Castellanos." The girl stuck out her hand. Nick took it firmly.

"Nick Gautier," Nick answered.

"Your mother wouldn't perhaps be Cherise Gautier, would she?" Kiara questioned curiously.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Nick was always wary of people who knew his mom when he didn't know them.

"You don't remember me do you? I used to babysit you when you were, oh, three or four. You were a wickedly fast little devil when you ran. You are one of the few kids who kept me on my toes babysitting," Kiara laughed.

"You used to babysit me?" Nick looked shocked. How could he not remember this girl? She looked his age anyways. She couldn't be older than nineteen or twenty.

"Yes, but you were young so you probably don't remember it. How is your mom? Does she still work at the club?" Kiara asked. She didn't sound disgusted when she asked if his mom still worked at the club. All Nick heard in Kiara's voice was a caring tone.

"No, she works at Sanctuary for the Peltiers now," Nick replied.

"Oh that's good. The Peltier family is a nice family. She's in good hands," Kiara assured him. "Tell your mom I say hi. Do you have a cell?"

"Yes, ma'am," Nick answered immediately. Nick felt compelled to be polite to Kiara for three reasons: 1) She had been nice to his mom and still seemed like it, 2) She was absolutely stunning, and 3) She looked like she could kick some serious butt.

"Here," Kiara said, starting to rummage through her purse. Nick heard a lot of clanging in the purse, making him wonder what in the world she had in there. Finally, Kiara pulled out a pen and a sticky note. She started to write something down but Nick couldn't tell what it was because Kiara's hand blocked his view. Nick hoped it was her number but a guy like him would never get a girl like her.

When she was done, she handed Nick the paper. "Call me when you have some time off. I want to catch up. Is your mom working right now?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Nick stammered. He hadn't actually thought he would get her number. That was just one of his far-off fantasies.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go see her. Let's hope she remembers me!" Kiara laughed good-naturedly. Nick could only nod. "See you soon I hope. It was great seeing you again, Nick."

Nick watched as Kiara walked out the door. He needed to work for Bubba more often if girls like Kiara came in regularly. He nearly forgot that Simi had asked him to look out for a blonde girl… Kiara was blonde. Nick bolted out of the store.

"Kiara!" He shouted as she walked down the street. She turned around gracefully.

"Hello, Nick! Long time no see," Kiara chuckled. "What's up?"

"Are you meeting up with a girl named Simi?" Nick questioned, somewhat out of breath.

"Yes, why?" Kiara cocked her head.

"Simi said she was at your meeting place and she told me to tell you," Nick explained. Kiara smiled which made Nick's pulse jump crazily.

"Oh, thank you for letting me know. I would not like to be late or Simi will barbecue me," Kiara joked. She had no clue… "Of course, Simi actually _would_ barbecue me if I ticked her off badly enough."

"You know about Simi's barbecue passion?" Nick asked, rather shocked.

"I know things most people don't. It's what I get for being in the shadows for a while. You hear things people wouldn't expect you to hear," Kiara told Nick with a sly smile.

"I can relate to that," Nick agreed.

Kiara and Nick went their separate ways after saying goodbye to each other.

Nick sat patiently at the restaurant, waiting for Kiara to come. He had called her the next day to see if she wanted to hang out and get something to eat. Kiara agreed instantly. Since Kyrian was his ride home, Nick had to plan the get-together later in the evening so that by the time Kyrian picked him up, it would be dark out.

A sharp-looking, black Ducati motorcycle pulled up in front of the restaurant with a female ride sitting astride it. Nick knew who it was immediately. Dressed in a white tank top, a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and black stiletto boots that could be torture devices along weapons in disguise (which they probably were), Kiara removed her helmet. The men around Nick were staring at her, but she simply ignored them, seeming to not even realize the men were there. Kiara elegantly got off her motorcycle and walked over to Nick.

"Hey, Nick," Kiara greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, Kiara." Nick stood up to pull Kiara's chair out for her.

"Thank you," Kiara said as she sat down.

The waiter came over to take their order. Kiara knew exactly what she wanted… which was five beignets. Yeah, Nick liked this girl a lot!

"So how was your sophomore year of college?" Kiara inquired.

"It was alright," Nick replied nonchalantly. It hadn't been that great. Nekoda had gone who knows where and to tell you the truth, he missed her terribly. But he wasn't going to let it show, nor was he going to tell anyone about his feelings. You just didn't do that where he came from.

"That's good. Any teachers I need to set straight?" Kiara chirped.

"Nah, not at this school. But at my high school, it would've been welcome. Although the zombies ate the principal freshmen year," Nick joked even though it wasn't a joke at all. The zombies had technically really not been zombies at all since they had had their brain waves changed or something but to Nick, they were basically zombies; he didn't want to get into technicalities. The people that weren't really zombies had tried to eat him, so they were zombies to him.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that! Then the next year, didn't you have that psycho gym teacher? Or was it a football coach?" Kiara asked curiously. Nick's question was to know how she knew all this but he decided not to ask.

"Football coach, and yes, he was completely psychotic," Nick agreed. Kiara laughed as her cell phone went off.

"Excuse me, Nick, but I have to take this call," Kiara said sheepishly. She picked it up after digging through her bag (which once again had many clangs going on inside). She pulled out her… was that an IPhone?

"Hello?" She answered politely. "Hey… yeah… no, I can't. I told you I'm with a friend… his name is Nick… yes, yes I did… you're just being a hard head… shut up… NO! Don't you dare! I will personally come kick your ass if you do that… yeah, you heard me… why you son of a… fine, I'll do it Ash but you owe me big time!"

Kiara hung up in a huff. Nick was curious to know if the Ash she was talking to was the Ash he knew.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear you saying the name Ash. You wouldn't mean Acheron Parnpo- Parsnip- whatever his super long, unpronounceable last name is?" Nick questioned. He mentally smacked his head on a counter for not being able to say Ash's last name right after all these years. Plus, he had made a fool of himself in front of Kiara.

"Acheron Parthenopaeus. Yep, that's the Ash. How do you know him?"

"He's friends with my boss and with me. He gives me rides to places when I can't drive there myself or if my car is in the shop… or if my car gets jacked," Nick added as if he had just remembered it.

"Ash has a nice streak in him? Shocking!" Kiara laughed. "He's my business partner so he and I have to talk once in a while about stuff. It's rather boring until Simi joins us. Then it's a competition between me and her to see who can eat the most barbecue. And of course, _I_ always win!" Kiara said sarcastically. Nick didn't catch on though.

"That's impressive!" Nick exclaimed.

"I was kidding. You know that right?" Kiara cocked an eyebrow in amusement as she realized Nick had no clue she had been kidding. Nick was saved from answering when the scrumptious-looking beignets came out. Kiara devoured them quicker than even Nick who could eat a beignet a minute… Kiara had ordered five and they were all gone in three minutes.

"That was delicious!" Kiara declared. Nick stared at the plate where he the beignets had been.

"I _thought _I saw beignets on that plate… but it seems they've disappeared," Nick said as if he was conflicted by the thought of having just seen food on the plate.

"You did. That man over there stole them." Kiara indicated with a nod of her head to a man asleep in his chair with a stray dog stealing the hot dog off his plate.

"Oh yeah. He's 'Criminal of the Year' material," Nick agreed.

"Listen, I've had eight bottles of soda today so I really need the bathroom. I'll be back." Kiara stood up and headed inside the restaurant while Nick continued eating his beignets.

**Kiara**

Kiara stretched before heading back out of the restroom to her table.

"Hey baaaaby." A guy about six feet tall cut her path off. His breath smelled foully of whiskey and cigarettes. Along with his breath, Kiara knew he was drunk because he slurred his words. "Can IIII get your numbbber?"

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend," Kiara informed him bluntly.

"Where is he? I don't see him," The guy retorted.

"He's sitting out there. He's a big bloke. You wouldn't want to mess with him," Kiara said hastily. She skirted around the guy before heading outside.

**Nick**

Kiara came out of the restaurant fixing the hem of her tank top. Without looking at Nick (since she was focused on her shirt), she said, "Nick, if some guy asks you if I'm your girlfriend, tell him yes so that he will lay off trying to get my number."

Kiara looked up grinning at Nick. Her eyes flitted to the tall man next to Nick and back to Nick before doing a double-take on the man. His short-cropped blonde hair, dark green eyes, dignified manner seemed to affect Kiara in an unexpected way. Nick had expected her to raise her eyebrows and start flirting with him… but she didn't. Instead, Kiara's face fell into a hard, emotionless expression with her jaw clenched. The only hint of the emotion she showed was in her eyes. A fiery hatred burned in her eyes so much that Nick could've sworn that he could actually see fire inside them. He turned to his friend who seemed as equally shocked as Kiara. Whereas Kiara was all loathing hatred, his friend seemed to have paled at the sight of her, his mouth open a little bit, and his eyes sad.

"K-Kiara?" His friend, who had never made an ungraceful or unimpressive move, stammered. Kiara looked murderous.

Kiara growled. "Kyrian."

**Now it's getting interesting I hope! Kiara, just to get things straight, isn't like most Dark-Hunters. I'm not sure you can even call her one because she can walk in the daylight and she works for Apollo who hates the Dark-Hunters and kills them whenever he can just to smite his sister Artemis. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	4. Secrets

**Was that a good cliffhanger at the end? I hope so! So Kyrian and Kiara finally come face to face with each other after a thousand years. Geez, that's a long time. So, here's the chapter's "What would you do in this situation" question: What would you do if you were a Dark-Hunter, you had a serious grudge against a person because they severely wronged you in your previous life before you were a Dark-Hunter, and you've just met them again a few thousand years later?**

**Can't wait for the reviews! And please tell people about this story! I want more readers… and reviewers!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**When I die, I want to go peacefully like my grandfather did, in his sleep- not screaming like the passengers in his car." **

**~Kyl Poitiers from the **_**Chronicles of Nick**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Secrets<p>

**Nick**

Nick's blue eyes flitted nervously between Kyrian and Kiara. Nick could've sworn he heard Kyrian gulp. Looking at the murderous expression on Kiara's face, Nick really couldn't blame him. Hell, he was scared himself and he wasn't even the one the look was directed to.

"Um, I'm guessing you two know each other?" Nick asked, breaking the silence. The tense atmosphere still permeated the air. It was so thick you couldn't cut it with Nick's sword which could slice through nearly anything.

"You could say that," Kiara sneered.

"May I ask how?" Nick knew he was pushing his luck but he was particularly interested in the current situation. No one Nick knew hated Kyrian because Kyrian was a pretty charismatic guy for the most part. The same went for Kiara. She seemed pretty laidback but her attitude at the current moment changed Nick's perspective on her.

"It was in another lifetime, Nick," Kyrian said quietly. That coming from Kyrian, Nick didn't know if he meant literally or figuratively.

"Uh, coming from you, that doesn't help me much seeing as how you did have another life. So tell me, do mean literally or figuratively?" Nick prodded. There was a tic in Kiara's jaw, obviously showing Nick was hitting a sensitive subject for her, a _very_ sensitive subject.

"It was the time before I was a Dark-Hunter," Kyrian replied cautiously. This whole time, neither Kiara nor Kyrian had taken their eyes off each other.

"Whoa, _before_ you were a Dark-Hunter? Kiara barely looks twenty-five," Nick said unbelievingly.

"We're both much older than we look," Kyrian replied. Nick suddenly realized Kiara was glancing down at her jacket. Something told Nick she wasn't wondering if she had lip gloss in there.

"Kiara, do have any weapons on you?" Nick queried.

"I always have weapons on me," Kiara answered. Her eyes showed a slight satisfaction when Kyrian swallowed.

"Uh, may I have them please?"

"Why?" Kiara still hadn't looked at him. Nick was pretty sure she was too busy trying to pull one of Ash's Jedi-mind tricks and kill Kyrian by the thought of it. With her determination, Nick wasn't putting it past her.

"I just want to make sure that if you kill Kyrian, you don't lose all of your sanity and kill me in the process," Nick admitted. Kiara looked at Nick before she started cracking up.

"No worries Nick. I won't kill _you_, Kyrian, yeah, you're smart to take away my weapons when he's around, but I would never hurt you. For one, I'm dead scared of your mom, and two, I like you and your smartass Cajun mouth," Kiara assured with a dazzling smile.

"That's good to know," Nick chuckled.

"Listen, I better go before I get taken into jail for killing a _good citizen_ although he's really not. I'll call you later and we'll plan another meeting, this time during the day so we won't have present company pick you up. Deal?" Kiara asked. Nick knew better than to say anything but yes.

"Sounds good," Nick agreed. Kiara kissed him on the cheek and shot a venomous look at Kyrian before heading to her motorcycle where she gracefully got on. She tore out of that parking lot that made Nick's stomach sick just to think about how fast she was going.

"What the _hell_ was that all about?" Nick finally questioned a couple minutes later. Kyrian seemed to have regained his composure.

"I honestly have no idea," Kyrian said, shaking his head. Nick looked at Kyrian. He was now almost Kyrian's height so he didn't feel dwarfed next to him like he did a few years ago.

"You did something to her," Nick pointed out.

"Just what, I have no inkling of," Kyrian sighed. "Come on; let's get you back to your apartment."

* * *

><p><strong>Acheron<strong>

Acheron was leaning up against the doorway to his living room, listening to some voicemails from people that thought he would be interested in something they did. When they voicemails, all fifty-four of them were done, Acheron zapped his phone to the counter in the kitchen. He was about to head towards the stairs before someone bust into the foyer. Acheron barely had time to recognize who it was before someone slapped him. He was about to strike back before he realized it was a girl. He wouldn't hit a girl unless they really, really, really deserved it… like Laguerre.

"Kiara?" Acheron looked bewilderedly at the very ticked off Kiara.

"ACHERON PARTHENOPAEUS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME KYRIAN WAS ALIVE?" She demanded, going in for another slap. Acheron dodged it. Her hand missed his face by a mere centimeter.

"Whoa, Kiara, what happened?" Acheron made sure there was a fair amount of space between himself and Kiara.

"I just ran into him at Café du Monde. I nearly killed the bastard and I _would've_ if Nick hadn't been there," Kiara snarled. Her nostrils flared, her eyes grilled Acheron, for some reason making him feel guilty.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't kill my best hunter," Acheron acknowledged.

"I would appreciate it if people told me when my biggest freaking enemy was alive," Kiara retorted.

"I didn't think it wise to tell you," Acheron said with a shrug.

"Oh please." Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Well, taking in your reaction when you found out, I couldn't imagine your reaction if I had told you," Acheron pointed out. "Could you possibly push aside your anger for a little while and help me with a job in the Quarter?"

With a frustrated sigh, Kiara calmed herself down, allowing herself to think rationally.

"You can come closer now. I'm not going to hit you…" Kiara muttered. Acheron, although he seriously doubted that, flashed himself in front of Kiara.

"There've been attacks in the southern part of the Quarter. I need you to help me find out what it's been," Ash explained.

"Count me in. I have some anger to get out and nothing helps more than fighting," Kiara said with a smirk.

"Let me call my friend and tell him I don't think he should come," Acheron told her. At that instant, Kyrian Hunter walked in. And, unfortunately for Acheron, Kiara saw him. She swore colorfully.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Kiara growled.

"I cannot get a freaking break tonight," Kyrian mumbled.

"Oh, you think this is a dandy walk-in-the-park for me?" Kiara argued, advancing towards Kyrian. Ash stepped in front of them.

"Easy there. Now, I know you two love-birds-"

SMACK!

Kiara smacked Acheron so hard on his face that Acheron actually stumbled a little bit from the impact. He _never _stumbled.

"Forget me helping you Ash. I'm leaving," Kiara announced angrily. She pushed past both Kyrian and Acheron… more like shoved them actually.

When she was gone, Kyrian and Ash stared at the door she had just slammed shut.

"Kyrian, I've seen some pretty pissed off people, but never in my thousands of years have I ever seen anyone that angry. What did you _do_?" Ash asked. He was never really one to get into other people's business but _this_ was interesting, seeing as how Ash had never seen someone so infuriated by just _seeing_ a person.

"I have no idea," Kyrian responded in a somewhat dazed state.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiara<strong>

Kiara stormed into Sanctuary. Dev, who was the bouncer that night, let her pass without any opposition.

She walked up to the bar and sat huffily down in one of the bar stools.

"What do ya need?" Cherif asked, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Five shots," Kiara grumbled. Cherif whistled before walking over to the bottles of alcohol he had. He filled the shot glasses with some of the strongest stuff they had.

"Here you go. I have a feeling you needed the stronger stuff," he said with a sympathetic smile.

"You're a wonderful person," Kiara replied before downing two of the shots. They burned her throat. She usually wasn't one to drink but this was an occasion where if she didn't, she would lose it. Kiara had just finished drinking her third shot when two hands suddenly rested on her waist. She jumped violently, knocking over the remaining two shots.

"Who the hell?" Kiara demanded, whirling around. Her temper instantly calmed down while her heart sped up. "Apollo!"

"Hey sweetie," Apollo answered with a kiss on the cheek. Apollo with his blue eyes, blonde hair, and lean figure, made an impressive sight. Not to mention he stood at six foot five. That alone made him intimidating.

"What are you doing here?" Kiara inquired, loving the affection Apollo was showing.

"I was coming to see my favorite person," Apollo said with a flirtatious grin.

"I see," Kiara smiled. A pair of hands (ones that didn't belong to Apollo since he was now holding her hands) placed themselves on her waist. Kiara jumped at the unexpected contact. Whipping around, she saw Hermes grinning mischievously. Looking like Apollo except with a more adolescent look, Hermes stood at six foot five as well.

"Hermes!" Kiara upbraided. Another figure appeared in Kiara's peripheral vision. She jumped once more as she turned to see who it was.

"Eros!" Kiara chastised. Standing at six foot seven with blonde hair and silver eyes, Eros was intimidating just to look at. Kiara was a dwarf compared to the three gods that surrounded her. At five foot seven and a half, she looked like a midget, which didn't settle well with her.

Hermes and Eros both laughed while Kiara punched both of them in the stomach. It hardly fazed either of the two gods. Apollo glared at Hermes, since neither of them liked each other, but the two of them got along for Kiara's sake seeing as how Hermes had helped Kiara out of a sticky situation a few hundred years ago. Apollo had decided that whenever Kiara was around and Hermes was with her, he would be pleasant to Hermes. Hermes did the same. Eros was on neutral terms with Apollo, although he was best friends with Hermes.

"Sorry, Kiara, we couldn't resist," Eros admitted with a grin.

"Shut up Cupid," Kiara snapped, although there was small smile tugging at her lips.

"Don't call me Cupid," Eros grunted.

"Why not? Afraid I'll put you in a diaper?"

"Because when you say it, it sounds like an insult," Eros pointed out.

"I mean it to be one," Kiara told him with a shrug. Eros rolled her his eyes.

"So what's up?" Hermes inquired as Cherif came over to order their drinks. Kiara ordered eight shots.

"Two each?" Eros surmised.

"No Cupid, one for each of us, four more for me," Kiara retorted.

"Okay, who is it that I need to kill?" Apollo declared.

"It's not necessarily that someone hurt me, it's that I just found out some news that's kind of… shocking. Especially because pretty much my best friend knew and didn't tell me," Kiara explained, downing a shot glass.

"What was the secret?" Hermes asked.

"Do y'all remember me telling you about Kyrian of Thrace? You know, that prince I was married to, went on a trip, came back and I caught him cheating on me? It just so happens that he's alive and well… in New Orleans…" Kiara banged her head on the counter, fully aware of the looks Apollo, Hermes, and Eros were giving each other.

"I know y'all are giving each other looks. What gives?" Kiara asked, lifting her head up. "Let me guess, you knew he was alive… didn't you?"

"Uh, we did… but we didn't want to tell because of this reaction we're already getting," Eros explained sheepishly.

"I don't know whether I should kiss each of you or punch all of you," Kiara sighed.

"I'd prefer the former," Eros requested.

"Well you're the god of love and other things I won't say. Of course you'd want the kiss. In fact, you would like a lot more than that," Kiara shot back.

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo<strong>

Apollo tried not to laugh as he held hands with Kiara. This girl was something else. Over the thousands of years that he had known her, she never failed to make his heart jump every time he saw her. The long golden hair, her hazel eyes that always told him how she was really feeling even if she lied, her slender frame, everything about her he loved. There weren't many girls he had encountered that had this effect on him.

Kiara slipped her hand out of Apollo's to cover her ears to try to escape Hermes's and Eros's very off key singing to "Don't Stop Believing."

"Would y'all shut up?" Kiara whined. "We don't need another reason for everyone to stare at us."

"Why's everyone staring at us?" Hermes questioned, attempting to steal one of Kiara's shots away from her. His hand was promptly smacked away.

"Let's see; you're all drop-dead gorgeous, you all give the aura that I'm going to kick your ass if you even look at me the wrong way, and might I remind you that none of y'all are short. I am a midget compared to y'all."

"We like midgeting people," Hermes said with a smile.

"Midgeting?" Kiara repeated.

"That's a new one," Eros observed.

"Nooo, really Cupid?" Kiara smirked when Eros's face fell into a warning glance. She knew he was joking.

"Kiara, your phone is ringing," Apollo said. Kiara looked down, her blonde hair blocking her expression.

"Hello?" Kiara's voice asked sweetly. "Hey Nick… I'm at Sanctuary… no, she's not… let me ask. Hey Cherif!"

"Yeah, Kiara?" Cherif looked up.

"Has Cherise Gautier left yet?"

"She just left a few minutes ago," He replied.

"She just left a few minutes ago… yeah… okay… talk to you later… bye Nick." Kiara hung up.

"Who was that?" Apollo prodded.

"Nick Gautier. I used to babysit him when he was younger."

"You babysat?" Hermes asked, looking shocked.

"I love kids," Kiara defended. Hermes and Kiara started arguing about whether or not Kiara liked kids or not, which Apollo knew she did. He just merely watched the two of them banter… that was until he sensed a presence that he hated, despised, loathed, with every part of his being. Kiara must've sensed him tense because she rested a hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?" She inquired curiously. Apollo didn't look at her; he kept on staring at the blonde man walking towards them. Kiara followed his gaze and her response was her fingers digging into Apollo's skin. She stood up, followed closely by Apollo, Hermes, and Eros.

Kyrian halted a couple feet in front of Kiara.

"What do you want?" Kiara growled. Eros cracked his knuckles menacingly. Kyrian glanced over at him.

"You have no business with her. Get out of here," Apollo ordered.

"Actually I do, and you're not the boss of me, your sister is," Kyrian countered. Apollo started towards Kyrian but Kiara held him back.

"You're certainly not short of male protection," Kyrian observed.

"What do you want?" Kiara repeated.

"Help," Kyrian replied. Kiara cracked up.

"Please, like I would help _you_," Kiara laughed.

"It's not just me that needs the help, Nick needs it." Kiara stopped laughing now. This Nick person meant something to her.

"What's wrong?" Kiara had dropped her hand from Apollo's shoulder.

"Cherise never returned home."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! I got to go to bed now but please review! They mean so much to me!<strong>


	5. Disalarius

**Hey y'all! How's it going? I just finished one of my stories, **_**The Story of Two Heroes**_**. It's a Percy Jackson story, a trilogy actually so if you like Percy Jackson then check it out please! And, if you do decide to read it, then read **_**A Tale of Two Heroes**_** first since that's the first story in the trilogy.**

**Now, to my anonymous reviewer Jayoh: Thanks for reviewing and pointing out my mistake. I actually figured that out **_**after**_** I wrote it so I'm not sure if I'm going to skew the ages a bit for this story or if I'm going to change it. Your first sentence confused me a little bit, you said "I think how this is going." I just wondered what you meant. Thanks again!**

**Okay, now time for the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Disalarius<p>

**Kiara**

Kiara's stomach twisted into a knot when Kyrian told her the news. Cherise had been the most loving mother Kiara had ever come across. She acted like a mother to Kiara who had told Cherise that she was living with her aunt because her parents kicked her out. Kiara had also tld her that her aunt was never home. The longer Kiara knew Cherise, the more she hated how she had lied to her but it had been for Cherise's and Nick's protection

_Poor Nick!_ She thought. Forcing herself to speak, Kiara asked, "When did this happen?"

"When Nick called you, you said that Cherise had just left. It should've taken her only a few minutes to get home. Nick waited for three hours because he thought that maybe she was with Menyara or had gone shopping. Nick called Menyara and Cherise wasn't there. Nick tried calling his mom and she didn't answer. We have no clue where she is," Kyrian informed.

"Well then why don't you and Ash and Nick go find her and leave Kiara alone," Hermes told Kyrian as if he were talking to a two year old. Kyrian glared at Hermes and was about to smart off to him saying something Kiara was sure was going to get Kyrian killed so she cut him off.

"I'll help," Kiara said. Kyrian, Hermes, Apollo, and Eros all looked at her stunned, Kyrian more so than the others.

"Why?" Eros inquired.

"Because Cherise is my best friend, so is Nick. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Cherise. Nick would be shattered," Kiara explained.

"I'll let Ash know," Kyrian said.

"You're going too?" Apollo questioned seriously.

"Yes, I am. Nick's my Squire. He serves me well so I can at least do this to return the favor," Kyrian answered, obviously annoyed. However, he softened up at the mention of Nick.

"If you're going to be traveling with her, know this: if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will hunt you down and kill you," Apollo warned.

"Count me in," Hermes added.

"Me too," Eros growled.

"Not short of male protection, are you?" Kyrian acknowledged, almost as if it amused him.

"Damn straight she has guys like us around her to stop bastards like you from hurting her," Apollo snarled. Kiara loved having three powerful gods behind her because if she didn't, she might actually be sort of nice to Kyrian. Kyrian looked confused by Apollo's comment but he simply shrugged before walking off. He turned back around and shouted, "Do you need a ride Kiara?"

"Like I would get in the car with you," Kiara retorted. Kyrian turned back around and walked out the door.

"Are you going to be okay?" Apollo asked, putting his finger under Kiara's chin to turn her head to look at him.

"I'll be fine. Ash will ref us. Besides, I don't think Kyrian will try anything with Nick around," Kiara assured him.

"If he does, he better hope that you take care of him before I do." Kiara smiled at Apollo's protectiveness of her.

"I won't let anything happen to me. He knows better." With a kiss on the lips for Apollo and a kiss on each cheek for Hermes and Eros, Kiara left Sanctuary. Straddling her sleek black MV-Augusta F4CC motorcycle, Kiara revved up the 198 horsepower engine before leaving skid marks on the street.

It didn't take her long to get to Ash's palatial looking house. A black Lamborghini and a Jag were parked in the driveway. Kiara assumed the cars belonged to Kyrian and Nick.

Kiara walked up the brick steps and knocked on the door. Ash answered. He was shirtless, showing off his faultless eight-pack. Kiara wasn't affected though like most women when Ash answered the door like this. It's what happened after being alive for all those thousands of years.

"Hello, Ash," Kiara solemnly greeted. Ash bowed his head a little, moving aside to let Kiara walk in. She walked to the living room where Nick and Kyrian were. Nick was sitting in one of the armchairs, staring into space as he bit his fingernails. He looked up when Kiara entered the room. Kiara walked over to him and Nick stood up. Kiara hugged Nick, surprised to find that he returned it. She was aware of Kyrian watching them but she didn't care… much.

"We're going to find her," Kiara declared. Nick merely nodded before sinking down into his chair again. Kiara walked into the kitchen to get a Diet Dr. Pepper which Ash always kept on hand lest Kiara came to visit for whatever reason.

"So what's the plan?" Kiara asked, walking back into the living room.

"We're thinking that whoever kidnapped her was a Daimon. All the signs were there," Ash explained.

"Was she possibly taken out of the county?" Kiara inquired.

"At this point, anything's possible," Kyrian replied.

"Since I'm helping search for her, I'm going to go grab a different mode of transportation and pack a light bag to take since I have a feeling we'll be traveling a lot," Kiara said.

"Someone should go with you," Kyrian objected. Kiara glared furiously at him.

"What? You don't think I'm capable of protecting myself? For your information, I've been taking care of myself for thousands of years. I think I can handle driving to my house and grabbing a few things." With that said, Kiara turned on her heel.

Furiously, she stalked out of the house. The nerve Kyrian had to try and tell her what to do as if he still cared for her. How dare he!

Forcing herself to not think about it, Kiara revved her precious motorcycle up before pulling out of Ash's driveway. She passed the monstrous mansions and towards her house… which also happened to be a mansion. Smiling at the sight of her home, Kiara parked her motorcycle in the garage along with her white Lamborghini, silver Cayman Porsche, red Ferrari, blue Aston Martin, and her black F-150 pickup truck. After hanging her helmet up on the shelf, Kiara entered her house. The smell of her previous snack still permeated the air. Kiara wrinkled her nose at it. Along with smacking, loud sneezing, loud snoring, and Daimons, Kiara hated the smell of burnt popcorn. How she had managed to burn popcorn, she wasn't sure but she made it possible. Kiara was pretty sure she was distracted by a hot guy on TV.

Kiara opened the windows in her spacious kitchen to let the stench waft out of the house then set her small coach messenger bag on the granite countertop. She grabbed another Diet Dr. Pepper before heading upstairs to pack a small bag of provisions and by small, she meant she was going to use a different small messenger bag Apollo had given her for her one-thousandth birthday. Why he kept track of her birthday, Kiara didn't know but she didn't mind the gifts that he gave her so she never complained. The bag he gave her had a spell on it where it could hold much more than it looked like it could. It was like Hermione's bag in Harry Potter.

Kiara headed upstairs to start packing. She grabbed the bag and put five pairs of jeans, three camisoles with sports jackets to go with them, a short-sleeve t-shirt, a long-sleeve t-shirt, and a toothbrush and toothpaste. She also added her sketchpad, some pencils, a pencil sharpener, and her diary that she had had since she had moved to Thrace. In it were her deepest secrets, her most memorable moments, her greatest fears, and her notes from what she had learned about everything and everyone, friends, enemies, acquaintances, psychopaths… She never went anywhere without it. It was something that was irreplaceable and it was dangerous in the wrong hands.

When she was done packing, Kiara headed downstairs. She dug through her drawer, trying to decide what car she should take when a slick, slimy voice said, "My, my, my."

Kiara whirled around. A man that had to be six feet tall stood near the window. His shaggy black hair blew lazily in the faint breeze.

"Who are you?" Kiara demanded, instantly on alert.

"My name is Disalarious," The man replied. "You know, I've heard of your beauty for its well known throughout us Appolites since you're the woman Apollo is so infatuated with, but never did I think you were this beautiful."

Kiara ignored the compliment. "How did you get into my house?"

"Paid a hoodlum. You'd be amazed at what people will do for the slightest bit of money." Kiara silently cursed herself for not hearing this break in. She had always been told she had the hearing of a wolf.

"Get out," Kiara growled. Disalarius merely laughed, shaking his head.

"My dear, I'm not leaving until you are pleading for your life," Disalarius sneered. He lunged for Kiara who dodged out of the way but she had miscalculated his speed and he knocked her to the floor. Sitting on top of her with his hands pinning her arms to the floor above her head, Disalarius hungrily raked over her body, staring uncomfortably long just where Kiara's shirt rose up a little, revealing part of torso. Kiara tensed underneath him. She had to get out of this!

"You know, I could do whatever I want with you in this positon," Disalarius pointed out.

"Go to hell," Kiara spat.

"Baby, I've been in hell ever since I was born," Disalarius snarled, slapping her as hard as he could. Kiara could unfortunately understand what he meant. Appolites were a cursed race. She was like them in fact except that she didn't feel the urge to suck blood or souls.

Her stream of thoughts was stopped when searing pain shot up her arm. Kiara involuntarily cried out. Disalarius grinned.

"Did that hurt? You know, it's a shame I have to kill you and not that skank Cherise Gautier. You're much prettier," He said before slashing her stomach. Jerking from the shock so violently, Disalarius toppled off of Kiara. Ignoring the pain, Kiara jumped up, knowing this might be her only chance. She flicked out a blade from her pocket and advanced towards Disalarius. He started backing up when Kiara started slashing gracefully.

"Don't you ever say that about Cherise!" Kiara shouted. Disalarius jumped out the window into Kiara's yard. He leapt over the fence and disappeared into the night. Kiara fought the urge to go off after him because she knew she was in no condition to fight. Kiara shut the windows and grabbed the keys to her Lamborghini. She pulled out of her driveway and headed towards Ash's house. Her stomach was killing her but she had endured worse pain than this.

When she arrived at Ash's house, she didn't even bother to knock. She simply walked in and headed to the living room where she heard the familiar voice of Ash.

"Kiara!" Nick exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. Kyrian and Ash whirled around.

"Hey, y'all," Kiara greeted them nonchalantly.

"Kiara! What happened?" Ash asked seriously.

"A Daimon got into my house by paying some hoodlum to break into my house. He tried to kill me but I got the upper hand and the bastard ran off. I was going to follow him but I decided to come here because he told me something that y'all need to know."

"You can tell us what happened later. Right now we need to get you cleaned up," Kyrian objected.

"I agree with Kyrian," Ash said.

"No, this can't wait. The Daimon's name was Disalarius… and he kidnapped Nick's mom," Kiara informed.

"What?" Nick, Kyrian, and Ash shouted. Kiara flinched at the loud noise.

"How did you find out?" Ash inquired.

"When he thought he was going to kill me, he told me he had Cherise," Kiara replied.

Nick slumped down in his chair. Kiara walked over to him, forcing herself to walk straight up when it made pain rack her body. Carefully kneeling in front of Nick, she said, "We're not going to let anything happen to your mom."

Nick smiled weakly at her.

"When do we start looking?" Kiara questioned, standing back up, looking at Ash expectantly.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the fifth chapter! Please review and spread the word! It means so much to me when I get reviews! Thank y'all very much!<strong>


	6. The Beginning

**Hey y'all! I realize it's been too long since I've updated and I'm very sorry about that! Anyways, I won't ramble on so you have more time to read.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

**"It takes 42 muscles to smile. Instead, pick up your middle finger and say "bite me."  
>~Fang from Were-Hunter <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Beginning<p>

**Kiara**

When the discussion of tomorrow night's plan was settled, Kiara walked upstairs, each step racking her body with fresh new waves of pain. She knew the boys knew she was severely injured but there was no way in hell she was going to look weak in front of Kyrian.

When Kiara reached the room she always used when she stayed with Ash, she walked in quietly, making sure the door was securely shut before taking her shirt off to assess her injuries. A jagged cut when up her side. It had dried blood caked around it, making Kiara cringe. The cut was about an inch deep, nothing too serious thankfully. It had already started to heal too due to her Dark-Huntress abilities.

Kiara dug through her bag in search of some pajamas she brought. She put on a black t-shirt and some sweat pants, cringing when she had to lift her arms which made the cut stretch. Kiara tumbled into bed. She lay on her back to prevent hurting her sensitive stomach. She closed her eyes when a knocking made her open them again. Kiara grumbled. Her weariness was making her grouchy. It had better not be Kyrian because he was already on thin ice with her when she wasn't tired and injured. With her tired, he had best make sure he doesn't do anything remotely annoying, which meant he should avoid her all together.

Kiara opened her door to find Ash standing there with Nick. Kyrian wasn't there.

"What do y'all want?" Kiara yawned.

"I'm here to take care of those cuts you received. We need you in top condition if you're going to be trekking across the country with us looking for Mrs. Gautier," Ash said firmly. It was obvious to Kiara that no matter how much she argued with Ash, she wasn't going to win. Reluctantly, she consented to let him heal her. Ash walked in. Nick hesitated but Kiara smiled at him, giving him permission to come in. Nick stepped in but looked away from Kiara as Ash healed her stomach. A tingling sensation emanated from the place where the cut had just been. There was a thin, faint line that was the only remnant of the once horrid cut.

"Thank you Ash," Kiara said with a tired smile.

"I'll let you get some sleep. Kyrian and I are going to go scout the Quarter before the sun comes up in a few hours, but Nick is going to stay here with you to make sure Desilarius doesn't pay any hoodlums to help him enter the house. Don't argue with me Kiara," Ash warned, seeing the look on Kiara's face.

"I don't _need_ protecting Ash. Just because I had a minor skirmish with a Daimon doesn't mean I need a bodyguard," Kiara growled.

"I hardly call what you encountered a skirmish. Now you'll do as I say because I'm leading all of this and I don't need you getting yourself killed. You're my best Dark-Huntress and I don't want to lose you," Ash said, softening up a little. Kiara sighed.

"If I thought Apollo wouldn't agree with you on this, I'd do everything in my power to go against your wishes. Luckily for you, Apollo would agree with you so I will allow Nick to be my bodyguard."

"Gods, you're so stubborn sometimes," Ash mumbled.

"I learned from the best. Be careful," Kiara said, standing on her tippy-toes and kissing Ash on the cheek. Ash patted Kiara affectionately on the back.

"I'm always careful," Ash said with a grin. Kiara snorted.

"Right, and I like Romans," Kiara replied sarcastically. Then, in a gentler tone, she said, "We've already had one injury tonight. Let's not make it more, even if it's- and I will deny it up and down if you ever tell anyone I've said this- even if it's Kyrian."

Ash bowed to Kiara before leaving her room. Nick stayed with Kiara.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after they watched Kyrian and Ash leave the house from Kiara's bedroom window.

"Better. Tired, but better," Kiara answered quietly.

"I'll let you get some sleep. I'll be in the next room if you need anything," Nick said.

"I'm too wired right now to fall asleep.

"Didn't you just say you were tired?"

"Yes, but I'm still too wired. Hungry?" Nick looked at her curiously.

"You're hungry?"

"Hey, after that attack, I think I need something to eat. Come on, let's order some pizza," Kiara suggested, walking downstairs. Nick followed her with a small smile. Despite his insatiable amount of worry for his mom, Nick couldn't help but smile at Kiara. She was one of few girls he had met that could be attacked just a few hours earlier, and then act like it never happened.

"Do you want Dominoes, Pizza Hut, or Little Caesars? Actually, screw Little Caesars; I don't like anything Roman, except their architecture which I will give them credit for no matter how much I despise them. Valerius better be glad he's all the way in Maine and not down here in New Orleans or I would tear him to pieces," Kiara rambled furiously.

"Only you could go from pizza to killing. And wouldn't it kill you if you killed Valerius? And how do you know Valerius?" Nick questioned. A haunted shadow passed over Kiara's face for a few seconds, long enough for Nick to notice it. But, just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared and Kiara was her cheerful self.

"Ah, no, it wouldn't actually. But he doesn't know that so why ruin the surprise? And I lived in Rome for a couple years. Worst years of my life, too. Valerius was a cruel boy. Have you heard of Zarek?" –Nick nodded- "Don't tell Zarek I told you this and _never_ show sympathy for him because of it but Zarek was Valerius's whipping boy, meaning that whenever Valerius did something wrong, Zarek took the rap for it. I saw what the whippings did to him, and he was severely disfigured because of it." Kiara shuddered. "We were good friends because I was the only person who didn't shy away from him. I knew what it was like to be an outcast, seeing as how I was Greek and the Romans and the Greeks hated each other. But I was accepted because I turned the Greeks in which ultimately led to their downfall."

Kiara looked like she wanted to say more but she didn't. Nick was astounded at everything she had told him.

"I won't tell a soul," Nick promised.

"Good. Now, let's get us some pizza!"

"Pizza Hut, please?"

"Pizza Hut it is." Kiara picked up her phone and called Pizza Hut, ordering a large cheese pizza, a large Hawaiian pizza, and a large pepperoni pizza. Nick was positive they couldn't eat all of that. When Kiara hung up, Nick said, "I don't think we can eat all of that."

"Oh, we can't, I'm ordering some for Ash as well. The guy could eat a Mack truck and still be hungry."

"And that's probably not an exaggeration," Nick laughed. "Thank you for the pizza, Kiara."

"You're welcome. So what do you want to do while we wait for the pizza?"

"You know, Ash has an awesome game room…"

"Say no more." Kiara grinned as she dashed up the stairs with Nick following her.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick<strong>

The pizza arrived at around two. Nick and Kiara had been in the middle of an air battle on Ace Combat Zero when the doorbell rang. Kiara and Nick ran downstairs, eager to eat pizza. Kiara paid the guy for the pizza. The delivery boy, at least Nick thought, looked a little curious when Nick appeared behind Kiara. Nick really didn't want to know what had been going through the pizza boy's head.

Kiara balanced the pizzas on her head before shutting the door. With the pizzas still on her head, she walked into the dining room. She set them down before opening each one. She set the Hawaiian one aside while she carried the pepperoni and cheese pizzas back upstairs. She set them down on the coffee table. Nick had brought plates up and the both of them started grabbing the pizza and eating it.

Nick had guessed Kiara could eat a lot but never did he imagine that she could eat eight slices of pizza. He had eaten more than her but he had always had a never-ending stomach so how much he had eaten didn't surprise him.

Nick was in the middle of his tenth slice of pizza, this time a pepperoni, when he heard a door open downstairs. Nick was instantly on guard, having no intentions of letting Kiara get hurt again.

"Don't worry, Nick; it's just Ash," Kiara said nonchalantly. Nick didn't ask how she knew that. He just assumed it came with being a Dark-Huntress.

"Is Kyrian with him?" Nick questioned, hoping his boss hadn't been killed.

"Unfortunately," Kiara mumbled. Nick finished his piece of pizza before heading downstairs with Kiara to greet Ash and Kyrian… well, at least _he_ was going to greet both of them. Kiara was more likely to greet Ash and kill Kyrian. That, or punch him.

When the two of them entered the kitchen, Kyrian was massaging his shoulder as if he had been hurt.

"How was it?" Kiara inquired, her earlier cheerful demeanor replaced by an impassive expression.

"We caught five Daimons attempting to get a group of college kids. They were pretty powerful. One knocked Kyrian clear across the building into a concrete wall. His shoulder is still healing," Ash explained.

"I can't blame the Daimon; Kyrian can be quite annoying," Kiara said bluntly.

"Look who's talking," Kyrian muttered.

"Oh shut up, baby. At least your insides aren't about to hang out from your "wound," " Kiara hissed. Kyrian glared at her.

"Well maybe if you had listened to my advice about having someone go with you back to your house, that might not have happened," Kyrian snarled.

"You knew I wouldn't listen anyway. And why would you care about what I do? You cheated on me you bastard. You could care less what I do," Kiara spat.

"Since when did I cheat on you?" Kyrian asked incredulously.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know," Kiara said venomously. "You know what you did and don't act like you're this sweet innocent guy. I've seen a side of you Kyrian most people have never seen, and I was fooled by it. I will make sure to never make that mistake again."

"And what side was this? You've seen all sides of me Kiara and never was I ever being fake."

"Oh please, I'm supposed to believe that? You are such an-"

"Would you two stop going at each other's throats for five minutes? We have some serious business to attend to in a few hours," Ash interjected. Kyrian and Kiara glared at each other with murderous looks. Someone, Nick thought, was going to have to stay up to make sure that Kiara or Kyrian didn't sneak into one of the other's rooms and kill them.

"You two," Ash said, pointing at Kiara and Kyrian, "Better not try and kill each other tonight. I don't want any bloodshed tonight. You two swear?"

"I swear," Kiara mumbled. Kyrian said the same thing in a likewise manner. Kiara went to bed first after kissing Nick goodnight on the cheek and kissing Ash goodnight on the lips, much to Kyrian's annoyance, which Nick guessed is exactly why she did it.

Nick was next, then Kyrian and Acheron. Kiara had her door shut. Ash opened it to check to make sure she was actually in there and not hiding in Kyrian's room waiting to kill him. Ash promptly had a pillow thrown at him.

"Sorry Ash!" Kiara apologized sincerely. "It's reflex."

"It's understandable," Ash replied coolly, tossing the pillow back to Kiara. Kyrian walked to his bedroom and the very end of the hallway as far away as possible from Kiara. He slammed the door shut. Acheron went to his bedroom shutting the door, leaving Nick in the middle of the hallway alone. This was going to be a long trip…

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that was it! I would've had it posted sooner but I got caught up reading <strong>_**Night Embrace**_** and then I watched **_**Pride and Prejudice **_**for some extra credit for my AP class. Now I have to write a paper about that. Oh joy… It was a really good movie though! I would definitely recommend it! Anyway, please review and spread the word!**


	7. History

**Hey y'all, so now they're going to be on the move in this chapter! They're actually going to be heading to places. So enjoy!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**If love isn't a game, then why are there so many players?"**

**~Rowena de Vitry**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: History<p>

**Kiara**

They left as soon as the sun went down. Kyrian took his Lamborghini, Ash took his '65 Porsche, and Kiara took his Lamborghini as well, which happened to be the same exact color of black as Kyrian's, which was a reality she did not relish in the least. Of course, she had always remembered when she and Kyrian had been together that she and he had had similar tastes in almost every aspect. The only difference really was their attitude towards their parents. Where Kiara adored her parents and her parents doted on her (even though they had pretty much forced her to marry Kyrian), Kyrian had a rocky relationship with his father. His mother had died at an early age and his father, while he loved Kyrian very much, his father was stern, and it was either his way or the highway which did not settle well with Kyrian. She remembered how Kyrian's father had always doted on Kiara when she had come to the palace.

"_My darling, Kiara. How has your day faired?" Kyrian's father had asked. "I know it must be hard for you to adapt to your new surroundings."_

"_It was fine," Kiara replied with a bashful smile, glancing at Kyrian with a playful gleam in his eye. Kyrian glanced at her as well and tried to hide his smile although he failed miserably at it. Thankfully, no one at the table noticed._

"_Would you like to take a tour of the city? I've realized you've been here nigh on two months and you've not taken a full bout of the city."_

"_I would like that very much," Kiara replied with a charming smile._

"_Father, may I accompany you?" Kyrian queried._

"_Kyrian, you'll have her all to yourself soon. I would like to have a trip with my future daughter-in-law alone," Kyrian's father chastised. Kyrian looked like he wanted to argue; Kiara knew he wanted to, but he refrained. Kiara felt a certain amount of satisfaction that Kyrian was reluctant to be parted from her. She had heard of his… previous activities before she had come. It had worried her that he would be unfaithful. However, she had found out that he was a most loyal companion. To know that it irked him to be away from her made her feel that he might actually love her, or at least like her as more than a friend. She could not be sure…_

"Kiara!" Ash shouted. Kiara blinked out of the flashback that had completely engulfed her. Her life back then had been a fairytale compared to her current life, and sometimes she missed it.

"Yes?" Kiara asked.

"Bury those memories down. We can't risk anyone deviating from the mission at hand. Too much is at risk," Ash said firmly. He put his hand on her back and whispered low into her ear, "If it is bothering you this much, having Kyrian here-."

"I'll be fine, Ash. It won't happen again," Kiara assured, interrupting him.

_At least when we're on missions… but they will surely happen in my dreams… _Kiara thought.

Ash nodded and walked to his car. Kyrian was flitting his eyes between Ash and Kiara.

"What are you looking at?" Kiara asked gruffly. Kyrian's eyes settled on her.

"I was just in shock that you were actually being civil to someone and not backstabbing them when they turned away from you," Kyrian replied smoothly. Kiara started for him but Ash had already put an invisible wall between the two.

"One day, Ash, you won't be there to protect him," Kiara growled.

"No, but I doubt Artemis will let you kill one of her Dark Hunters without getting a severe payback."

"And I doubt Apollo will allow her to do that," Kiara retorted, turning on her heel to her car. In a friendly voice, completely devoid of her recent tone, Kiara asked, "Nick who are you riding with?"

"Uh, that's up to Ash," Nick said with a shrug.

"Nick, come here," Ash called. Nick stuck his head into Ash's car. There was a brief conversation before Nick headed towards Kiara.

"I'm riding with you if that's alright," Nick said.

"That's perfectly fine. I hope you like my music," Kiara replied with a smile. Nick stepped into his car and with Ash in the lead, Kiara in the middle, and Kyrian in back, the three cars pulled out into the street due west towards Texas, their first destination. Ash wouldn't tell them why they were going to Texas, he just said that's where he knew they had to go. None of them questioned him; they knew better.

"So, Ash is trying to see if he can get you to calm me down, am I correct?" Kiara inquired casually.

"Uh, yeah," Nick answered sheepishly. Kiara chuckled.

"I knew it," Kiara said with a smirk. "Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Sure," Nick said.

"I hope you like Nickelback."

"I do like them."

"Great; here, you choose the song," Kiara said, handing Nick her ITouch. Nick scrolled through the songs for Nickelback before choosing _Savin Me._

"Good song," Kiara acknowledged.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick<strong>

Nick glanced over at Kiara. Her demeanor was one of self-control and preservation. You would never expect someone like her to lose her temper because of _one single guy_.

"So… don't gut me for asking this because I know you have it in you and I know you have the weapons to do it on you right now and I know you could do it while driving but… how do you and Kyrian know each other?" Nick asked hesitantly. Kiara looked at Nick from the corner of her eye.

"What do you know of Kyrian's life before he was a Dark Hunter?" Kiara inquired curiously.

"Not much except that he was married to a woman named Theone and that she betrayed him to the Romans," Nick explained. Kiara snarled at the name Theone. "I'm guessing you know Theone?"

"Oh, I know that bit- that witch with a 'B' instead of a 'W,'" Kiara replied with a growl. "She's the reason I left."

"What do you mean?" Kiara leaned her elbow on the window and bit her thumb while her other hand stayed on the steering wheel.

"He never told you?" Kiara asked quietly, looking thoughtful.

"Told me what?"

"Did he ever tell you about me at all?"

"No, not at all. He's never mentioned you," Nick admitted.

"Predictable… _b__á__stardo_," Kiara muttered. "I should've guessed he never told you about me and him."

"What about you and him?"

"I was Princess of Athens, he was Prince of Thrace, which I'm sure you knew that part. Our families were in a shaky alliance with each other, and they thought it would be strengthened by a marriage. So, Kyrian and I were matched and married."

Nick, who had been swallowing some of his drink, choked. Kiara patted him on the back.

"_You two_?" Nick asked incredulously. He found it hard to imagine the two people, one dead set on killing the other, married. On the other hand, Nick could see why the two of them might've been attracted to each other. Both were stubborn and had the same ideas (although they would never admit it).

"Yes, us. I still find it hard to believe myself," Kiara admitted. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Kyrian what we discussed. Mainly because I don't need him to have another reason to kill me for I know Kyrian would love to if he was ever given the chance."

"You have my word," Nick promised.

"Good, now, let's say we get off this depressing topic and talk about something else, hmm?"

"Like?"

"Good movies?" Kiara suggested. And from that, they went off onto their favorite movies. Kiara liked mainly classics and fantasy, such as _Pride and Prejudice_, _Star Wars_, and _Eragon_ (even though she said it was practically nothing like the book). Nick liked more action movies such as _Transformers_ (he particularly like Megan Fox…)

It was nearly dawn by the time they reached Austin. The drive was supposed to take eight hours but the way Ash, Kiara, and Kyrian were driving, they made it in six.

They stopped at an empty house in one of the richer areas, pulling into the driveway of one of the largest homes on the block.

"We're stopping here for the night," Ash said when they had all gotten out of their cars.

"Great. I can't wait to sleep," Kiara yawned. They walked up the front steps of the house and went in, the door opening and closing without anyone touching it due to Ash. The three of them followed Ash upstairs with Kiara right behind Ash, Nick behind Kiara, and Kyrian in the back. Nick was wary of being the person to be the one separating Kiara and Kyrian in case one of them decided to kill the other one. When they reached the top of the stairs, Ash assigned rooms. Kiara and Nick were next to each other while Ash and Kyrian were in the rooms directly across the hallway. Kyrian's room was in front of Kiara's which had Nick on guard in case he had to break up a fight sometime during the night… or day since night was day and day was night to Dark Hunters.

"Night y'all," Kiara yawned, turning around and heading towards her room. She shut her door without any slamming but the impact was still loud enough to alert anyone that unless it was an emergency, that any company would be unwelcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiara<strong>

Kiara listened to the fading night sounds that were soon to be replaced by noisy car honks and tire screeches from people who were late to work. She also listened to the sounds within the house. If she focused in on one room, she could hear what was happening. When she listened to Nick's room, she found him snoring rather loudly. She focused in on Ash's room. All was silent save for the slight rustle of bed sheets when Ash shifted in his sleep. Lastly, Kiara focused in on Kyrian's room. From the sound of his breathing, she figured he was still awake. His breathing was not slow enough for him to be asleep.

Kiara didn't want to go to sleep with Kyrian still awake but sleep finally overtook her; she fell into a peaceful but light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyrian<strong>

Kyrian sighed and turned over on his other side. He was having the hardest time falling asleep when it usually took him only a few minutes. After about an hour of tossing and turning, he fell asleep, but his dreams made his sleep, not necessarily painful, but they did not have their toll on him.

_Kyrian was at the table, listening to the conversations around him. His newly-announced-future-wife, Princess Kiara of Athens, sat next to him, watching and listening as well. He liked her already. He had not been expecting someone of such beauty. Kyrian had been utterly surprised when she stepped out of the carriage, although he had not shown it._

"_I've learned that giving small amounts of flattery increases her likeness of me and makes her think my manners are practiced well and come with ease," A man boasted._

"_Like anyone would think your manners are practiced," Kiara mumbled, thinking no one could hear her. Kyrian choked on a piece of meat he was eating, astounded she said such a thing. He found it entirely amusing. Kiara turned her head to look at him to see if he was okay. Kyrian looked at her with a new found of respect._

"_I completely agree," He managed to say before coughing again. Kiara's face was a look of horror as it dawned on her that Kyrian had heard her remark. Julian, who was sitting on the other side of the Kyrian's father, leaned over to look at Kyrian._

"_Are you well Kyrian?" Julian inquired._

"_Yes, I swallowed a piece of meat the wrong way," Kyrian replied with a hidden smirk. Turning towards Kiara, Kyrian whispered, "I have a feeling that you and I will get along just fine."_

"_I'm so sorry," Kiara apologized quietly._

"_No," Kyrian said. "You're not, or else you wouldn't have said it."_

_With a cocked eyebrow and a smirk, Kiara said, "Yes, I agree. I think we will get along quite well." _

_Kiara's smirk made Kyrian's heart flutter. It was sweet, but it had a hidden air of mischievous quality to it, something that reminded Kyrian of himself. He knew that she was quiet around everyone because she had only be in Thrace barely a week. If Kyrian could talk to her without her having her guard up, he could possibly figure out her character. But for now, he would have to learn her character with her guard up. However it was going to be his goal to get to know her for who she really was. Kyrian just wanted to know the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with…_

Kyrian opened his eyes, exhausted. His memories of Kiara that he had buried deep within his mind were coming back to him ever since he had laid eyes on her barely two days ago. He forced himself to take a deep breath. He repeated the deep breathing until every emotion, every thought, was no longer present in his mind. He closed his eyes once more but two final thoughts appeared in his mind before he fell asleep.

Was Kiara dreaming of him? And, if so, were the dreams torturing her as much as they were him?

* * *

><p><strong>So now you have a bit of history on Kyrian and Kiara. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! I will be gone for almost a week so no updates will be made until next Thursday or Friday. Please review!<strong>


	8. Ancient Language

**Hey y'all! Hope y'all are enjoying the weekend. I am for the most part. I went to the zoo today and every time I puckered my lip to an orangutan, it would kiss the glass where my face was. It was adorable. And then I saw some monkeys "Tebowing" but I'm mad at the Broncos for losing so badly to the Patriots. I should've told the monkeys to stop Tebowing… The only bad part about the weekend is that I'm incredibly sore from gym. My legs will give out underneath me at the most random times.**

**Okey doke, so here's the next chapter.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Nothing is ever what it seems… least of all me."**

**~Varian du Fey**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Ancient Language<p>

**Nick**

Nick woke up around eight. The sun was still shining meaning Kyrian wouldn't be up for another thirty minutes or so.

Nick tried to fall back asleep but his hunger bested him, forcing him to get up and head towards the kitchen. Light was streaming inside, warming up the cold kitchen. The tile, however, was freezing on his bare feet.

He headed over to the refrigerator that was stocked with everything you could possibly imagine. Nick pulled out some left-over gumbo. It wasn't like Rosa's but it was still tasty.

"Nick? What are you doing up?" Kiara's voice inquired from behind him. Nick whirled around, looking in the shadows for her. But she wasn't in the shadows. She was standing in the direct sunlight.

"Kiara!" Nick exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you know my name," Kiara said with smirk.

"No, you're standing in the sun!" Nick pointed out.

"Yeah, and?" Kiara looked at Nick inquisitively before her expression changed to one of amused revelation. "Ooh, you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Nick asked, slightly irked.

"She's not a Dark-Huntress of Artemis," Ash said, appearing behind Kiara.

"Bloody hell!" Kiara shrieked, whipping around to face Ash. "How many times are you going to do that to me?"

Ash merely grinned wickedly.

"What do you mean? Don't all Dark-Hunters serve Artemis?" Nick questioned.

"Nope, they don't; my kind are pariahs," Kiara said.

"English, please," Nick requested.

"Pariah means outcast or outsider and it is in English," Kiara explained.

"So who do you serve?"

"I serve Apollo."

"But isn't he the one that created the Appolites and therefore, technically, he created Daimons?"

"Yes, he did; however, when they pissed him off and Artemis created the Dark-Hunters, Apollo didn't want his sister to be the one that saved him completely so even though he hates Dark-Hunters- hence the reason why they can't go into sunlight- he created his own race of Dark-Hunters. They have the same traits as all Dark-Hunters except for two crucial points: one, we can walk in sunlight, and two, no one knows what kills us and what doesn't. Daimons don't like my kind but it takes them a while to figure out who and what we are because like most Dark-Hunters, we go out at night instead of daytime."

"So do the Daimons know about you?" Nick asked.

"The dead ones," Kiara replied mischievously. Yeah, Nick never wanted to get in a fight with this girl. What was it with all girls in the paranormal world being psychotic?

"Good to know," Nick said, turning back to his gumbo. "So how many of your kind are there?"

"Just me," Kiara answered nonchalantly.

"Just you?"

"Yep. All my compatriots were killed. I'm the seventh one in existence. I'm also the longest lasting one. All of Apollo's other ones died between their first and fifth year."

"Geez!" Nick was astounded. "No offense, but how have you lasted so long?"

"I have honestly no clue. But hey, I'm not complaining," Kiara laughed.

"Kiara's the best huntress I have. She's _almost _as deadly as me," Ash said. Kiara glanced at him.

"'Almost' from Ash is a compliment so I'm taking it," Kiara acknowledged. Turning to face Ash completely, Kiara asked, "So who's your best hunter?"

"You're really asking that? I'm not sure you want to know."

"Let me guess, Kyrian?"

"What are you guessing about me?" An extremely groggy looking Kyrian asked, striding into the room wearing black sweatpants and no shirt. Kiara, Nick noticed, gazed at Kyrian's body with an appreciative look for barely a second before returning to look at his face.

"I was asking who Ash's best hunter was and he said you, but I beg to differ," Kiara said.

"Ash doesn't lie. Hide things, hell yes he does, but lie, no. Believe me, _vasílissá mou_, some things are true whether you like it or not," Kyrian replied tiredly. Kiara had stiffened at the Greek language. Kyrian noticed this instantly. Exasperatedly he inquired, "What did I say now?"

"I am _not_ your _vasílissá mou_ anymore," Kiara hissed. "Don't you ever call me that again."

Kiara walked out of the room, leaving a confused Ash and Nick behind. Kyrian, on the other hand, looked as if he had been slapped.

"What did I say to her?" Kyrian asked reluctantly.

"Uh, you said something about Ash not lying and then you said "Believe me, _vasílissá mou_, some things are true whether you like it or not." Whatever that Greek was that you used, you sure ticked her off," Nick pointed out. There was a tic in Kyrian's jaw.

"Thank you for the revelation Nick. We had no idea," Ash retorted sarcastically.

"You're very welcome T-Rex." Nick smirked. Ash slapped him upside the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiara<strong>

Kiara shut her door quickly and leaned against it. Her heart was pounding. As much as she could, she avoided using Greek altogether. Not only was it pretty stupid to use it in Louisiana, but it reminded her of Kyrian.

Why had he said that? He _knows_ he is on thin ice with her and he _knows_ saying something like that will infuriate her to the brink of insanity.

"_Good morning Kiara," Kyrian greeted her with a soft kiss on the cheek._

"_Good morning Kyrian," Kiara replied with a smile, her eyes still closed._

"_What a night," Kyrian said, playing with a lock of her golden hair._

"_I can't believe we're married…" Kiara laughed in amazement. "I'd never thought it would happen."_

"_I never thought I would marry the most wonderful person in the world," Kyrian whispered._

"_The same goes for me with you." __Kiara smiled._

"_I love you _vasílissá mou_," Kyrian said lovingly. It was the first time he had ever called her that. She loved the way it sounded coming off his tongue, with the soft caress of the 's' and his deep voice…_

"Kiara?" Kiara found herself slumped on the floor, leaning up against the door. "Kiara!"

It was Kyrian…

"What do you want Kyrian?" Kiara forced herself to ask, sounding stronger than she was.

"I wanted to apologize," Kyrian said. Kiara stood up and opened the door.

"You? Apologizing? I'm dreaming," Kiara joked.

"Kiara, I'm serious. I didn't mean to say that. I honestly don't know why I said it. You're not my queen anymore," Kyrian told her quietly. Kiara looked into Kyrian's eyes.

"No, I'm not. I don't think I ever was." With that said, Kiara shut the door in Kyrian's face.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go, the eighth chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed. More will happen in the future, I promise.<strong>


	9. Daimon Hunting

**Hey y'all. I don't have much to say so… enjoy!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Sin like you mean it."**

**~Kessar from **_**Dark-Hunters**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Daimon Hunting<p>

**Kyrian**

Kyrian leaned his forehead on Kiara's door. She had always been his queen. Even when he married Theone, he had never forgotten Kiara. She was the only woman that could make him feel like he was worth something in the world. Theone and the countless of women Kyrian had slept with never made him feel like Kiara had. She had liked him for him. Not his body or his status or his looks (although that might have played some part in it), she had liked him for _him_ and that meant everything to Kyrian.

Kiara was furious at him. For what, he didn't know. She was accusing him of cheating and he didn't know what the hell she was talking about. He had never cheated on her. She had been the only one he had had eyes for… and then she had slipped right out of his hands when she had died in an ambush on her return trip to Thrace… but that had been a lie. She had slipped through his trembling hands when he had shot her. He had never forgiven himself for that.

"Kyrian?" Nick's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you… eavesdropping on Kiara? I don't think she'll appreciate it."

"I'm thinking Nick," Kyrian growled, wanting to wipe the smirk off Nick's face. "What do you want?"

"Ash wants you to help him patrol the city. A hunter named Chris Forrester is there along with a few others. There's been a large amount of Daimons there lately and they want help from you and Ash."

"I'll be down in five." Kyrian turned around and headed towards his room. Once he was dressed, he headed downstairs. Ash was waiting for him at the front door.

"You ready?" Ash asked, opening the door.

"Always. Nick, watch Kiara and make sure she doesn't sneak out," Ash warned. Nick nodded as Kyrian and Ash walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'll take the east, you take the west," Ash ordered as they got out of Ash's Porsche. Kyrian nodded and headed to the west side of the city. It wasn't long before he saw two Daimons, both guys, trailing two girls that looked about college age.<p>

"Hey girls!" The tall Daimon called. The girls turned around and stared at the Daimons.

"Yeah?" The taller of the two girls called out.

Kyrian growled as he stalked the group. The girls walked with the Daimons into an alley, hiding themselves from the world. Kyrian followed them and when he peered around the corner, the Daimons had the girls cornered in the alleyway.

"What are you going to do to us?" The short girl asked with a whimper. The Daimon just grinned wickedly.

"Whatever we want," The Daimon said, flashing a bright, white smile.

"Hey guys. Have you ever wondered what a pissed off Dark-Hunter looks like?" Kyrian asked, striding up to the Daimons. The Daimons whipped around to face Kyrian. Both of them snarled at him.

"Get out of here," The short Daimon hissed.

"I will… once I kill you," Kyrian said. The girls whimpered. With a jerk of his head, Kyrian said to the two girls, "You two, get out of here."

They didn't hesitate. Both of them bolted.

"That was our snack Dark-Hunter," The tall Daimon said.

"And now it's gone. Come at me boys," Kyrian taunted. The Daimons didn't hesitate. They both lunged at Kyrian who gracefully leaped out of the way. With his blade in hand, he slashed at the nearest Daimon but it managed to scramble out of his way. Kyrian swore as he was knocked to the ground from an attacker shoving him forward. Kyrian flipped over and with the blade in his shoe, kicked the Daimon in the stomach. The Daimon disintegrated. Kyrian pushed himself up and found himself staring at five Daimons.

"Welcome to the party. I can't wait to kill more of you," Kyrian laughed. The Daimons attacked en masse at Kyrian who did a flip above them as they barreled underneath him. He landed gracefully on his feet only to be tackled from behind. They pinned him down with his arms spread out wide. Kyrian panicked.

"Hey _kathármata_! Mind if I join the party?" Kiara's voice asked with a cheerful tone, with an insulting edge to it. The pressure on Kyrian's back from the Daimon sitting on top of him disappeared. Kyrian jumped up to find Nick there. Kiara was fighting the Daimons. Kyrian and Nick jumped into the fight which only had three Daimons left. It wasn't much of a fight anymore with Kiara, Kyrian, and Nick there. The three of them killed the last three Daimons in a matter of minutes.

"Kiara, Nick, what the hell are you doing here?" Kyrian demanded. Kiara looked offended.

"We're saving _your_ ass, mister," Kiara spat. Advancing towards him, Kiara growled at him. "You're damn lucky we arrived when we did. Your leg was about to chopped off."

"Why did you bring Nick along? It's dangerous for him Kiara!" Kyrian shouted.

"I sure as hell wasn't going to leave him alone at the house when the monsters that kidnapped his mother are out and about because they may want him too! Besides, we were going out for ice cream and we happened to hear the tussle here."

"He would've been safer at the house! Daimons can't get into houses without being invited in and Nick isn't stupid enough to do that!" Kyrian argued.

"Do I need remind you of what happened at my house? _You_ don't have to invite them in. If they can get some person to break in for them and let them in, Nick would've been in a worse situation than he just was!" Kiara defended, poking Kyrian in the chest. When she dropped her hand, Nick could see her moving the finger she had just used to poke Kyrian around. Nick guessed she had hurt her finger poking Kyrian (because it wasn't like he had the softest chest in the world).

"You're impossible Kiara!" Kyrian growled as Nick answered his phone.

"I'm impossible?" Kiara laughed incredulously. "You're the impossible one!"

"Um, guys, we might want to head back to the house. Ash just got a lead," Nick announced. Kiara and Kyrian turned to look at Nick.

"Did he say what it was?" Kiara questioned.

"Don't you think Nick would've told us if Ash had told him?" Kyrian inquired impatiently.

"No. If you were around I wouldn't say anything. But I forget Nick trusts you which is a mistake on his part… no offense Nick." Kiara headed down the alley and out of Kyrian and Nick's view.

"She's going to be the death of me," Kyrian grumbled as he shoved Nick to get him moving.

* * *

><p>The drive to the house wasn't a long one. Kiara had beaten Nick and Kyrian there but when they entered the house, she was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Ash?" Kyrian called.

"I'm in here," Ash called. Kyrian and Nick walked into the living room. Kiara wasn't with him.

"Where's Kiara?" Nick asked.

"With Apollo." Ash grimaced.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kyrian muttered in annoyance. The thought of the god being alone with Kiara unsettled him for some unknown reason. It bothered Kyrian knowing that he wanted to know if Kiara was alright. Why should he care about her when it was so obvious she had no love for him… at all?

"He was visiting me. His company is enjoyed, unlike someone's," Kiara said as she walked into the room.

"Shut up," Kyrian told her tiredly.

"You're not the boss of me, no matter what our past may have been like," Kiara whispered threateningly.

"Both of you shut up. I got a lead that leads us to Alaska," Ash said.

"Alaska?" Kyrian and Kiara both shouted in shock. They glared at each other before turning their attention back to Ash.

"Yes. I'm glad you two know how to pronounce the word. Zarek's going to be helping us," Ash informed.

"Oh lovely," Kyrian mumbled.

"Zarek's going to be there? How is he doing?" Kiara asked. It seemed to Kyrian that she actually had some feelings for Zarek.

"Infatuated with Zarek are you?" Kyrian chuckled. Kiara turned on him.

"I'm not infatuated with him. He was one of the few… never mind. You don't need to know anything," Kiara said with a wave of her hand.

"No, what were you going to tell me?" Kyrian persisted, wanting to know what Kiara had been up to in the past.

"I said drop it, Kyrian," Kiara warned. Kyrian didn't want to drop it but if he dropped it for now, perhaps he could soften her up a bit and get her to open up to him, little by little.

"So when do we leave for Alaska?" Nick asked impatiently.

"We leave tomorrow night. We're being flown there, so are our cars. We will be picked up at the airport in my jet," Ash explained. "The sun will be up in a few so get some sleep. Kiara, Kyrian don't kill each other while I'm gone."

"I'd ask where you're going but I know you won't tell me. Be careful, okay?" Kiara kissed Ash on the lips before heading upstairs. Ash grinned at the scowl on Kyrian's face before disappearing into thin air.

"Maybe if you actually talked to her, you'd know why she's treating you the way she is," Nick pointed out.

"Like I haven't tried, Nick!" Kyrian snapped. "She won't listen to me… at all."

"Try harder." Nick bolted up the stairs before Kyrian could slap him upside the head.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the ninth chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed! Please review if you liked the chapter!<strong>


	10. Silver Claws

**Hey everyone! I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far! It's really fun to write. I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is now: I OWN NOTHING OF THE DARK HUNTERS EXCEPT FOR KIARA. She was my own stroke of creativity. The rest all belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon. Alright, please read on and enjoy! Then review. No review=no update.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Education is what you get from reading the small print. Experience is what you get from not reading it."**

**~Galahad du Graal**

Chapter 10: Silver Nails

**Nick**

The next night at around three in the morning, Kiara, Kyrian, Ash, and Nick boarded onto Ash's personal jet. It was solid black on the outside with leather chairs and a couch on the inside. A flat screen TV was there as well along with computers and lots of food. Kiara crashed out on the couch the moment she got on the plane. Ash took the chair as far away from everyone as possible. He had been in a grouchy mood ever since he got back from wherever he had been the previous night. That left Kyrian with the chairs that were near Kiara, which was not an appealing thought to him. Mainly because if someone or something woke her up, and she didn't want to be woken up, she would get violent, and if she recognized Kyrian, she would kill him. It was a thought that did not appeal to Kyrian in the least.

"Issues, Kyrian?" Nick asked.

"I'm trying to find a place where I'm out of Kiara's kill zone," Kyrian replied, taking a seat next to Nick.

"Uh, Kyrian, even people in Russia are not out of reach of Kiara's kill zone," Nick pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me," Kyrian muttered. He settled into his chair and was soon fast asleep.

"_Kyrian!" Kiara cried as she caught sight of him. He had walked into their room, ignoring the pain in his twisted ankle. He was shocked at the way Kiara looked. Her hair was a mess, her dress as crinkled, her eyes had dark circles underneath them, and her eyes… he had never seen such worry… at least not having the worry being about him._

_Kiara rushed towards him, nearly knocking him over when she embraced him. He held onto her tightly, inhaling her sweet scent. It soothed his tense nerves almost instantaneously._

"_Kiara," Kyrian murmured._

"_My gods, I was so worried about you! I heard the Romans did an ambush. The men here refused to tell me anything about what was going on and I had no idea whether you were okay or not and-"_

"_Kiara, when did you sleep last?" Kyrian interrupted. Kiara paused her little tirade and looked at him with a startled expression._

"_Uh, three days ago… when the ambush happened," Kiara admitted._

"_Sleep. Now," Kyrian ordered gently._

"_Yes, sir, general; but first, let us get you cleaned up. You're bloody… is it…"_

"_It's not mine," Kyrian whispered. Kiara sighed with relief as their foreheads touched._

"_Thank the gods for that. Come on; let's get you into clean clothes." Kiara called for a maid to bring Kyrian new clothes._

"_You get to bed. I'll be there soon, okay _vasílissá mou? _You need your beauty rest more than I." Kyrian turned Kiara around and walked her to the bed. Kiara got reluctantly got in. Kyrian went to the room next to his and Kiara's so that he could change. When he came back, Kiara was pacing back and forth on the bed._

"_I thought I told you to go to bed," Kyrian laughed as Kiara looked up at him._

"_You told me to get to bed, not actually _go_ to bed. There's a difference. And, I'm actually still in the bed, I'm just pacing on it," Kiara countered. Kyrian grinned at his wife. She was something else. He jumped up onto the bed with her and wrapping his arms around her waist, he wrestled her to the ground. It was no match. He was able to bring her down on the bed in a matter of a couple of seconds. She had struggled, just to see if she could get out of his embrace but it was no use. He was lying on top of her as he laughed at their antics._

"_I missed you," Kyrian whispered._

"_I missed you too," Kiara replied, cupping his face and kissing him softly on the lips. "And now, I will go to bed."_

_With a smile, Kyrian rolled off of her, but he pulled her close to him. Her head rested on his chest, with her hand lying on his opposite shoulder. He rested his head on hers and exhaustion quickly overtook Kyrian._

Ash's voice ripped through Kyrian's dream as he yelled something unintelligible. Groggily, Kyrian looked around to find Ash to see what was going. He was bending over Kiara on the couch. Kyrian, now intrigued about what was happening, got up and walked over to Ash. Kiara was grabbing her right shoulder; her face was contorted with obvious pain.

"Kiara! Wake up! It's a dream!" Ash ordered, shaking her somewhat forcefully.

Kiara muttered something that Kyrian was able to understand. She was speaking Greek. Listening more intently, Kyrian was able to understand what she was saying and it shook him deeply. Ash apparently didn't know what was happening but Kyrian knew perfectly well now that he had heard Kiara's muttering. She was dreaming of him shooting her with the arrow. It had all made sense when she said Julian's name. That, and the fact that she was gripping the exact spot where the arrow had gone through her. Kyrian placed his hand lightly on her leg… and Kiara woke up instantly. He saw the pain, the fear, the agony, in her eyes. She was as white as the moon, and her shaking was so violent Kyrian was amazed the plane wasn't shaking.

"Kiara?" Ash asked gently. Kyrian had never heard Ash be so… _tender_ to someone before. "Are you okay?"

Kiara nodded, slowly releasing her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Nothing… it's the past, nothing more," Kiara said weakly. Her eyes rested on Kyrian; the realization he was there seemed to smack some sense into her. Her shaking stopped, the color in her face returned, and her voice was so strong even Ash seemed taken aback.

"What are you staring at?" Kiara demanded.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard Ash trying to wake you up," Kyrian said quietly. There was a flash of regret in Kiara's eyes. Perhaps Kiara felt bad for snapping at Kyrian… but more than likely it was regret for not killing him sooner.

"Well, I'm fine… no thanks to you," Kiara added.

"What happened?" Nick asked, coming out from the bathroom.

"Nothing," Kiara said nonchalantly. Nick obviously knew something had happened when he was in the bathroom but he was smart, and dropped the subject.

"Listen, we'll be landing in a few minutes. Everyone get strapped in. Kiara, stop trying to mind-kill Kyrian," Ash said. Kiara jumped guiltily as Kyrian gave her a "what-the-hell" look. The four of them sat in the leather chairs and buckled their seats, with Kiara and Kyrian on the ends.

The plane bounced onto the runway about five minutes later. Kiara peeked out the window before opening it up all the way. The moon was bright, illuminating the mountains that surrounded Juneau. The plane pulled into a private hangar with dim lights so that it didn't hurt the sensitive eyes of Dark-Hunters that went through there. Kiara was at the front of the door with Kyrian somehow ending up right behind her. The door opened and Kiara leapt down gracefully, not even using the stairs. Kyrian, on the other hand, used the stairs. Just as his foot hit the pavement, a flash of silver claws grabbed Kiara. A surprised gasp escaped from Kiara as the shadowy figure pulled her into him. Kyrian lunged at the figure, who had let go of Kiara when he saw Kyrian coming. With a force that could knock over even Acheron, Kyrian landed on top of the person. Of course, the person fought back, with a ferocity that matched Kyrian's.

"Zarek! Kyrian! Stop!" Kiara commanded. Two hands pulled on Kyrian's arms. He thought it was Ash until he saw Ash pulling Zarek away from Kyrian.

"Kyrian, calm down," Kiara said quietly. "It's okay."

Kyrian was trembling slightly from the rush of adrenaline he had had. He didn't know what had overtaken him when he saw Zarek grab Kiara into what he now realized was a hug. The urge to protect her had been overwhelming.

"I didn't recognize him," Kyrian muttered. "I thought he was trying to hurt you."

"I'm not going to let go until your pulse slows down," Kiara said softly. She was being the kindest she had ever been to him since they first met at Café du Monde.

It took both Kyrian and Zarek about ten minutes to cool down enough that Ash trusted them not to go at each other's throats again. Kiara reluctantly let Kyrian go. Nick stood cautiously in the middle, something Kyrian thought was a stupid idea. Zarek eyed Kyrian maliciously before Kiara walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's great to see you Zarek," Kiara said.

"You look wonderful as always Kiara," Zarek replied, actually looking happy.

"Zarek, we're going to your house, right?" Ash inquired seriously.

"Yes. Come on," Zarek said gruffly, releasing Kiara. Zarek started to walk away with Ash and Nick directly behind him. Kiara started to walk after them but Kyrian grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Kiara! Wait!" Kyrian whispered. Kiara freaked the second his hand touched her shoulder. She whipped around, attempting to slap him, but he had seen it coming. Kyrian grabbed her wrist in midair while grabbing her other arm which was already lifting to slap him from the other side.

"What?" She hissed, her eyes shining angrily in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry, Kiara, lypámai…" Kyrian apologized, looking directly in her eyes [_Translation: I'm sorry_].

"Sorry for what?" Kiara asked, looking wary.

"For attacking Zarek…"

"Why did you?" Kiara questioned almost curiously.

"I didn't know who he was and I thought he was trying to harm you. I won't let that happen. I won't let you get hurt," Kyrian promised. Kiara seemed to be in shock but before she could ruin the moment, which Kyrian was sure she was going to, he continued. "I don't know if my urge to protect you is because of how I was raised or if it's because you're a comrade or if it's because of our history which I most definitely have not forgotten… and neither have you."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw you gripping your shoulder and I knew exactly what you were dreaming about. You forget that I knew you better than you knew yourself at one point. That much hasn't changed. I still know you pretty well and I know you hate my guts. I know you would love to kill me."

"You're wrong. I don't hate your guts. I don't want to kill you. What I want is to have never met you, but I know you can't change the past. So what I want after all this is done is to never see you again, Kyrian." Kiara broke free of Kyrian's grasp and stormed away. Kyrian followed after her, keeping a good distance away.

He didn't know much about what was happening between him and Kiara, but there was one thing he was certain of.

He still loved her.

**Okey doke, there's the tenth chapter. I hope y'all liked it! Please review! No review=no update!**


	11. Firelight

**Hey y'all, I would've posted this chapter up sooner but my internet went down for a few days and I haven't been able to get on at all. It sucked to say the least. **

**Oh, and there is going to be a chapter where I'm going to need a few OCs. So I'm deciding to do a few questions. The first person to answer the question correctly gets their own Dark-Hunter in the story. So here's the first question: How many beignets are in one order at Café du Monde?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Firelight<p>

**Nick**

Nick felt awkward sitting in between Kiara and Kyrian. Ash had been smart getting in first because he didn't have to deal with the ever-looming possibility of having to separate Kiara and Kyrian if they got in a fight. If the two of them did, Nick was going to be the first casualty.

"Nick, I swear I'm not going to do anything to Kyrian," Kiara whispered into his ear. Nick smiled sheepishly at her; his face must have shown his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm Brad Pitt," Kyrian muttered. Kiara and Zarek glared at him before looking out the window.

"It's so beautiful here," Kiara murmured.

"Why don't you move here?" Zarek suggested.

"I would but I love New Orleans too much. Besides, who's going to keep Nick out of trouble?" Kiara smirked at Nick. Zarek gave a light smile.

"That would be my job, not yours," Kyrian said.

"No, it's Ash's job, not yours. In case you forgot, he's _your_ boss, not mine," Kiara shot back.

"Is it possible for either of you to stop going at it for more than five minutes?" Ash demanded. Kyrian put a steely gaze on his face but Kiara grinned.

"Oh, you know it could be worse," Kiara said.

"Sure," Ash muttered.

"What if Valerius was here? You would have Kyrian, Zarek, and me all trying to kill him."

"What did Valerius ever do to you?" Kyrian snapped.

"You do not have the right to know," Kiara fired back. Nick could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't kidding about wanting to kill Valerius.

"Well, I think we finally agree on one thing," Kyrian said with a cocky half-smile.

"Oh? And what's that?" Kiara inquired.

"We both want to kill Valerius." Kiara looked at Kyrian. Nick saw the flashes of reactions in her mind. One part obviously wanted to kill Kyrian for pointing out that they had something in common. Another part was relief, perhaps for the reason she and Kyrian could agree on. The third, although hidden well, Nick unmistakably saw regret.

"That gives Ash one small break," Kiara replied.

"Here we are," the driver announced. His name was Jackson; he was short, pale, and had black hair. He didn't look like much of a fighter but Ash vouched that he was. Nick trusted Ash on his decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyrian<strong>

They got out and headed into the study. Kiara took the seat in the window and stared at the mountains that loomed everywhere. She was completely enraptured by them. The moonlight fell on her once again, illuminating the shadows on her face. Kyrian couldn't help but think how young she looked. She looked innocent, kind, and beautiful. Then he saw the shadows under her eyes; it was evident Kiara hadn't been sleeping. He was determined to find out why, even if that meant having her slap him.

Zarek and Nick took the two chairs next to the fire place, turning them around so that they could face everyone else. Ash took the desk chair.

"I received word that Desilarius has some acquaintances here. I thought we would go and pay them a visit," Ash said.

"What do you mean by acquaintances?" Nick asked.

"I mean that they are his confidants. If he has a problem, or needs to hide something, he goes to them. My guess is that he either told them where Cherise is or what he plans on doing with her."

"When do we go?" Kiara inquired.

"Well, if you're up to it Kiara, I was thinking you and I could do a little recon just to see what we're up against."

"But it's almost daylight. She can't go," Zarek objected.

"Zarek, I don't serve Artemis. I serve Apollo. Therefore, he's made it where I can walk in sunlight," Kiara explained gently. Zarek looked stunned.

"I've never heard of anything like that," Zarek said.

"That's because none of my kind have lived as long as I have."

"Well I am sure glad you haven't died," Zarek told her with a smile. It was hard for Kyrian to believe that Zarek had feelings. He always acted so hard and tough and emotionless. But Kiara had an effect on people; she had had an effect on him. He used to be untrusting and rambunctious but she had been so genuine that he actually had trusted her and he became a little tamer.

"Believe me, I am, too. Anyways, I'm in Ash."

"We'll be back in a few hours. All of you get some sleep. Zarek, Kyrian, don't kill each other." Ash glared at the two of them before grabbing Kiara's hand and walking out the study with her.

As he watched Kiara and Ash leave, the overwhelming feeling to protect her surged up again. It took everything he had to not act on it.

"Ash will kill you if you leave," Zarek said nonchalantly.

"Wasn't planning on it," Kyrian mumbled.

"Yes, you were. I may not know you well Greek, but I saw the way you looked at her."

"Yeah, I was looking at to make sure I knew if she was going to try and kill me," Kyrian retorted.

Zarek scowled. "You know what I mean, Greek."

"Greek has a name. Use it."

"When you earn my respect, then I will use your real name."

"Does anyone have your respect?" Nick chimed in.

"Only Kiara and Ash," Zarek replied. "Anyways Greek, what I was going to say was that I saw you looking at her and if you hurt her again, I will personally kill you, no matter what the consequences are."

Zarek was now in Kyrian's face, which was ticking him off. Zarek was barely an inch taller than Kyrian but that didn't matter to him.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Unless you forgot the vignette from earlier, it's more like I'm trying to _protect _her. I don't even know what the hell I did to hurt her and she refuses to tell me. It would help a lot."

"Like you don't know," Zarek spat.

"I don't!" Kyrian roared. He saw Nick flinch slightly out of the corner of his eye. He hated scaring the kid… even though sometimes he deserved it. In a quieter voice, although still edged with his fury, he said, "Do explain what I did."

"If Kiara won't tell you, I certainly have no business to tell you either. Good night, Greek."

Zarek walked out of the study and up the stairs. When he was gone, a flustered Kyrian leaned up against the fireplace, staring into the flames.

"Kyrian?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"What?" Kyrian asked, sounding exhausted even to himself.

"Never mind…" Nick said.

"What is it, Nick?" Kyrian prodded, never taking his eyes off the flames.

"Do you still love Kiara?"

Now Kyrian turned around; he studied Nick to see if he was joking. He wasn't.

"Yes, I still love her but she's made it apparent that she does not love me anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

"I do not know what you mean."

"I've seen her glancing at you when you're not looking at her… and the look in her eyes isn't hatred."

"Yeah, well what is it?" Kyrian grumbled.

"You'll call me crazy but I'm almost positive it's regret."

"Regret for not killing me sooner," Kyrian joked humorlessly.

"No, that's not what she's regretting. This will sound completely cliché, and Julian will be astounded at my use of vocabulary just then, but don't give up on Kiara. I honestly don't think she's given up on you… not yet anyways."

Kyrian felt his heart racing at the prospect that Kiara might still have feelings for him but he wouldn't let Nick see that he agreed. "Thanks for the pep talk Nick, but I think you're so wrong it's actually funny."

Nick grinned. "Suit yourself, lover boy."

He dashed up the stairs, leaving Kyrian by himself and the crackling fire.

What if Nick was right? What if Kiara actually did have feelings for him? Could it be possible?

"Don't even," A voice growled. Kyrian turned around faster than the eye could blink. Apollo stood next to the desk.

"Don't know what you mean," Kyrian replied shortly.

"She's won't let you."

"Who?"

"You know damn who!" Apollo shouted.

"Whether I do or not, I still don't know what you mean."

"It means she won't let you back in her life. She's through with you. She was through with you when she caught you cheating on her. I don't know how stupid you have to be to let a girl like that go."

"I didn't let her go! I lost her! I was told she was killed in an ambush. Then I found her shot when my troops attacked her group. She was shot with my arrow! I found Julian holding her… she was already gone and Julian handed her to me and I held her, taking in everything about her so I would never forget her. I haven't forgotten her since that day. I never could knowing that I was the one that killed her, knowing that she had been alive all that time. I loved Kiara! I still do!" Kyrian ranted. He had said too much. He calmed himself down but he could still feel the broiling emotions in his stomach.

"That much is obvious. Don't let her know. She's all too apt to like people in general, even lying, cheating bastards like you."

"Go to hell, Apollo," Kyrian muttered under his breath as Apollo flashed out of the room. Kyrian closed the curtains and headed to the plush chair in front of the fire where he presently fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kyrian woke up to someone shaking him. It was Kiara.<p>

"Wake up," She mumbled. Her hair was disheveled and her eyeliner was smeared.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing. I just thought you'd be comfier in your bed. There's only a few hours before the sun sets but I figured you'd like those last few hours in bed."

_With you_, Kyrian thought.

"Yeah, I would. Thanks," Kyrian said. He stood up and stretched languidly. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Ash went to his room while I came in here to warm up." The firelight was flickering, highlighting the shadows on her face.

"Have you been getting any sleep at all?" Kyrian blurted before he could stop himself.

"… No," Kiara answered hesitantly, cautiously.

"Would you mind if I asked why?" Kyrian was pushing his luck.

"Nightmares. They've plagued me every night since I came back as a Dark-Huntress."

"I am honestly sorry about it. If it's any consolation, they plague me as well."

"I wouldn't wish my nightmares on anyone, not even you."

"What makes them so bad?"

"Artemis has made sure that she tortures me whenever she can. She's ticked off that I serve Apollo and not her."

"She shouldn't do that. You're helping her people."

Kiara smiled tiredly. "Tell her that."

The two of them started walking to the stairs and to their rooms. They stopped outside of the room Kiara had deemed as hers.

"Good night, Kyrian," Kiara whispered so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Good night, Kiara." Kyrian took her hand and kissed it. He then waited for the slap but it never came.

"I'd slap you but I'm too tired. I'll see you in a few hours." She was rubbing her hand, the one Kyrian had kissed.

"You will… and if you ever need someone to talk to about your nightmares, I'm available. Just so you know… although I'm probably the last person you want to talk to about them."

"You are the last person," Kiara said, and then, ever so quietly, whether she meant for Kyrian to hear her or not, she said, "But not for the reasons you suspect."

Kiara shut her door and Kyrian headed to his room. That had been the most civil conversation he'd had with her. He also couldn't get the last thing she said out of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey doke, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! No review= no update.<strong>


	12. Promises

**Hey y'all. This is becoming my favorite story to write, especially with what I have planned :) I hope you enjoy!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**If you can't dazzle them with brilliance, baffle them with bull."**

**~Samantha Winslow**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Promises<p>

**Nick**

Nick woke up to Kiara shaking him gently awake.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Yeah, nightmare…" Nick admitted.

"Was it about your mother?" Kiara inquired. Nick nodded, holding back the tears. His mother had died in the dream and he could do nothing but watch. It haunted him. He didn't know what he would do without his mother.

"Hey, Nick, it will be all right. We are going to get her and she will be safe and sound when we do. We will let nothing happen to your mother," Kiara assured.

"Thank you, Kiara," Nick said sincerely. She kissed him on the top of his head and ruffled his hair… just like his mom did.

"Listen, Acheron wants us downstairs pronto. Apparently, whatever he found out last night, is pretty imperative that we know." Nick nodded and grabbed Kiara's outstretched hand. She hoisted him up gently and escorted him to the study where Kyrian, Ash, and Zarek were.

"Kiara, you might want to take a seat for this; you too, Kyrian," Ash said. Kiara obeyed, looking concerned, while Kyrian remained standing.

"What is the matter?" She queried. For the first time, Nick heard a slight Greek accent from Kiara. It was beautiful. Glancing at Kyrian, Nick saw that he had noticed it, too, and that his face was haunted by the sound of it. However, when Kyrian caught Nick looking at him, his face went passive. Nick hated when his boss did that. He hoped that one day he would be able to see what Kyrian was feeling, just once.

"When Kiara and I followed the Daimons, and we were sure that they were Desilarius's confidants, I confronted them while Kiara guarded the area to make sure none escaped. They were definitely in league with Desilarius. What they told me is… very calamitous to our mission," Acheron said carefully.

"Why is that?" Zarek questioned seriously.

"They told me where we might find Desilarius… and I think he strategically chose that place for one reason." Nick didn't see why Ash was so nervous. He never saw him that nervous.

"Oh, for heaven's sake Acheron spit it out!" Kiara urged.

"We are leaving Alaska… and we are heading to Rome."

Nick had _not_ see that one coming.

"WHAT?" Kyrian, Kiara, and Zarek shouted simultaneously. Kiara had jumped up. Ash openly cringed, knowing this was going to be their reaction.

"I know!" Ash shouted. "I know! He knows that none of you want to step foot on Roman soil."

Kiara sat back down, looking wan. She buried her face in her hands, hiding her expression. "Ash, I promised myself I would never set foot there again…"

Nick's heart dropped. Kiara couldn't abandon him now… not when she was the one person he could tell anything, especially right now.

"I know Kiara, and you do not have to depart with me and Nick."

"I never said I wouldn't… I just didn't think I would have to go there again. But I'm not abandoning, Nick. He is more important than anything. I would never turn my back on him," Kiara declared softly. Nick smiled. She was a true friend, and for that, he was eternally grateful.

"I may be Roman, but I hate the Romans with a passion that would make Ares proud. However, I go where Kiara goes. Someone needs to keep her out of trouble," Zarek said with one corner of his mouth slightly upturned. All eyes turned to Kyrian now.

With a glance at Kiara, Kyrian turned back to Ash and said, "I, like Kiara, promised never to set foot on Roman soil but I would do anything for Nick. I am going," Kyrian promised. Nick felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Acheron looked evidently relieved.

"Most likely, Desilarius did not anticipate the loyalty factor between us and Nick. We will have the upper-hand in a fight with him if that is the case. We leave tonight so pack your bags."

"Ash, do you think we should have some back up? I was thinking of calling a couple of people to help us in the search," Kiara said hesitantly.

"Who were you thinking of?" Acheron inquired. Kiara stared at him but it was apparent that they were having a silent conversation.

"I agree," Ash finally said. Kiara nodded and headed upstairs. Everyone but Ash did likewise.

It took Nick about ten minutes to pack everything. When he went downstairs, Kyrian and Zarek were already there.

"Where's Kiara?" Nick asked.

"Still packing," Kyrian replied.

"Ash, all three of them agreed. Two of them are already here and Talon will meet us there," Kiara announced, standing in the doorway.

"Who's already here?" Kyrian inquired. Kiara moved aside and two people, looking deceptively Nick's age, stepped in.

"Malphas?" Nick asked, looking shocked.

"Yep," Caleb answered simply. Nick looked at the person next to him. Her hair was in a high ponytail; her head was lowered, as if she was ashamed of something. She was wearing a cream-colored cashmere sweater with dark denim skinny jeans and black boots. It was the cashmere sweater that he noticed instantly. It was his favorite thing that she wore. How long had it been since he'd seen her? A year? Two years?

Nick gulped, and said, "Nekoda?"

She looked up and smiled shyly, her green eyes looking nervous. "Hey, Nick."

Nick walked up to her and kissed her smack dab on the lips on front of everyone. Kody went rigid but returned it.

"I missed you," Nick whispered.

"I missed you, too," Nekoda whispered.

"All right, I just threw up in my mouth; save the PDA," Caleb snapped.

Nick grinned genuinely for the first time since his mom was kidnapped. With a droll look, Nick said, "_Je suis d__é__sole, mon ami."_

"I wouldn't go that far, Gautier," Caleb muttered. Kiara smiled.

"We're ready to go," Kiara said. Ash nodded and the seven of them headed out to the limo to head to the airport. If Nick had thought the few skirmishes that Kiara, Kyrian, and Ash had gone through in the time since his mom had been kidnapped were bad, what was going to happen in Rome was going to be far worse than anyone could've imagined, both mentally and physically.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed! Please review! No review=no update!<strong>


	13. Old Friend

**Hey y'all no long monologue this time. Just read.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**We make a living by what we get, we make a life by what we give."**

**~Christian of Acre**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Old Friend<p>

**Kyrian**

The ride to the airport was torture. Kyrian, Kiara, and Zarek were all fidgeting. Kyrian was fiddling with his thumbs, Kiara was bouncing her legs up and down, and Zarek was shaking his foot. Kyrian knew all the nervous habits were driving Acheron crazy but his calm demeanor didn't show it, and Ash knew how anxious the three of them were so he dealt with it.

Kyrian's heart was racing; he hated Rome, particularly Romans themselves. He had to admit it was a beautiful city but his memories of the people ruined the beauty. It was where he had been tortured to almost the brink of insanity. It was also a Roman that had told him what Kiara had done. _How _could she have betrayed him? _Why_ had she betrayed him? They were so in love, there was no denying it. Everyone in the kingdom could see it. Then again, Theone had fooled him into thinking that she loved him. No wonder he never trusted women. Most of the women in his life had betrayed him.

Kiara finally stopped bouncing her knees, rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. Shouldn't she be happy to go back to Rome? After all she had lived there willingly and married King Abbadon and happily stabbed Kyrian in the back, so shouldn't she be excited to go back?

He hadn't seen her this upset over something for a long time… a long, long time. The last time had been when she was learning about Thrace and what her roles would be as Princess and as Queen.

* * *

><p><em>Kyrian knocked on the door and patiently waited for his future-wife-to-be to answer the door. No one came to answer the door.<em>

"_Kiara? It's me, Kyrian," He said, knocking again. There was the slightest sound of shuffling but still no one came. Now worried something might be wrong, he hesitantly opened the door, not wanting to intrude in case she wasn't… clothed._

_No one was in the main bedchamber but Kyrian saw the light blue fabric of Kiara's dress out on the balcony. He headed out there quietly; she was sitting on the balustrade with her legs drawn up to her chest, her arms locked around them. Something was troubling her; it was evident on her face and the way she was fiddling with her thumbs and the way she was biting her lip. He was about to clear his throat to announce he was there but Kiara spoke softly before he could. "I know you are there. I just did not feel like talking."_

"_I happened to hear you in here or else I would have left."_

"_I knew I should not have moved, but if I had not, I would have fallen over the balcony." She peered over the balcony with a distasteful look. "That would really be quite painful if I fell."_

"_Why are you out here? I know it is the warm season but it is still a chilly night."_

"_I came out here to think. I think best outside and when it is night. Day is too busy and loud to think clearly."_

"_What is on your mind?" Kyrian inquired, sitting in front of her._

"_I am only sixteen Kyrian. I know I am of marrying age but I always thought I would rule over Athens, not another country," Kiara said, a little bitterness in her voice._

"_I understand," Kyrian replied._

"_No you do not," Kiara said. "You do not have to leave the only place you have ever known to rule a place you are a complete stranger to."_

_She got up and walked into her room where she stood in the middle of the room, her hands balled into frustrated fists. Kyrian followed._

"_Why do I get the feeling leaving your home is not the only reason you want to leave here?" Kyrian questioned, leaning up against the wall. Kiara turned around to face him._

"_Why do you think that?" She countered just a little too quickly._

"_I have been trained to read emotions, no matter how well they are hidden. While you have been doing a phenomenal job, I can still see something is bothering you. I want to know so I can help," Kyrian told her softly. She regarded him for a moment, probably deciding on whether she could trust him or not._

"_And why should I trust you?" She demanded lightly._

"_I want to get to know you; I do not just want to know _Princess_ Kiara. I want to know _the_ Kiara. I want to know what you are truly like. I want to get to know my future wife."_

_Kiara harrumphed and almost indecipherably murmured, "I do not think that is what Alcina wants."_

"_What?" Kyrian asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Kiara looked up with a guilty expression; obviously she had not wanted him to hear her. "What is Alcina doing?"_

"_Nothing. Forget I said anything," Kiara said._

"_No, I'm not going to forget," Kyrian replied, walking up to Kiara. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "I want to know what she is saying or doing to upset you."_

"_No, I do not want to get her in trouble. Maybe I am just being overly sensitive." Kiara walked over to her bed and sat down, hanging her head. He followed her and kneeled down onto his knees._

"_Kiara," he whispered, lifting her chin with his finger so he could look her in the eye. He saw the desperation in her eyes. It was killing him to see her like that. "I cannot begin to understand how hard this must be for you, being away from the only place you have ever known, knowing no one and being forced to marry someone that is a complete stranger to you. I can understand that last one I said but that is not my point. My point is that I want you to know I am always here for you. I do not want you to be unhappy. Please. Tell me what happened. Alcina is supposed to be helping you learn your way around the place and what your roles will be here. Is she doing something wrong?"_

_Kiara looked down at her hands which were folded neatly in her lap. "She has been here longer than I have. I do not want her to lose her occupation because of a princess who could not handle her words."_

"_Are you always this obstinate?" Kyrian asked with an exasperated sigh. Kiara looked up at him, her lips almost giving him a smile._

"_Yes. It drives my parents mad but it is who I am. I tend to trust people but only after I've gotten to know them."_

"_Well let me tell you about me. I am Prince Kyrian of Thrace; I am twenty years old; I am a general along with my best friend Julian and we are feared by all that cross our paths. I am just as stubborn as you which I do want to you to know that I idolize you for obstinacy. I am easily amused and I like when people speak their mind because it gives me something to think about, whether I agree or not. I love long walks in the garden in the moonlight."_

_Kiara involuntarily laughed. "Do you always do this when you want someone to tell you something?"_

"_No. I only tell people that last one when I feel I can trust them."_

"_You trust me?" Kiara looked at him warily._

"_Yes, I do. And I am not just saying that to get you to tell me what is wrong. I can tell I can trust you. You give off that aura. Now do not get me wrong, I desperately want to know what Alcina did so I can help you but if you do not want to tell me now, I shall wait."_

"_Do you always get what you want?"_

"_All but one time," Kyrian said with a smile._

"_When was that one time?"_

"_Right now."_

_Kiara was silent; he could tell she was deciding whether or not to say something. With a grim set to her face, she said, "Alcina told me that the only reason I was chosen to be your wife is because I am a beautiful _thing_ and will look good on your arm. She called me a thing. She, uh, also explained about your excursions…"_

"_Excursions?"_

"_With women…"_

"_That is preposterous! I admit I have had a few flings here and there but nothing the gods would disapprove of but I swear on my life that I have been and always will always be faithful to you."_

"_I believe you."_

"_I will say Alcina had two things right."_

_Kiara looked so furious that Kyrian had to hastily explain before she murdered him on the spot. "What I mean is you _are_ beautiful; there is no doubt about that. And yes, you will look wonderfully on my arm but you are no 'thing.' You are Princess Kiara and you are a person, a powerful one at that. We will rule this country together. You will never be a 'thing.' I must tell you the reason Alcina probably said what she did is because she has always wanted her daughter to be my wife."_

"_Why did you not take her daughter's hand?"_

"_Because she is merely a friend to me, nothing else. I have never considered her anything but a friend. I must be going because it is not good for me to be with you this long unattended, but I want you to know something will change."_

"_Please do not tell Alcina what I told you what occurred between her and me, Kyrian; do not fire her either. I do not want her to have another reason to despise me," Kiara whispered._

"_I will do as you wish. Good night, Kiara. Worry not, my dear, about Alcina; I will handle everything. Get a good night's rest and may Morpheus bring you wonderful dreams."_

"_Thank you, Kyrian. May Morpheus bring you wonderful dreams as well." _

_Kyrian cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."_

* * *

><p>Kyrian jerked awake. Ash was looking at him questioningly but said nothing. Kiara glanced at him with a tired, apathetic look in her eyes. They pulled into the private hangar and restlessly, Kyrian, Kiara, and Zarek got out of the limo, followed by Nekoda, Caleb, Nick, and Ash. They boarded the plane in a hurry. Kiara sat down but was back up just a few seconds later, pacing the entire length of the plane. Even when the plane took off, she didn't sit down although Ash tried to convince her to. She was too high strung.<p>

"Kiara, if you keep pacing like that, you're going to wear down that part of the plane so much you're going to fall through," Ash said with a sigh.

"Sorry. I'm just jittery right now," Kiara apologized.

"I know you are but worrying about everything isn't going to help."

"She always paces when she's nervous," Kyrian said absent mindedly.

"Excuse me?" Kiara asked, purely shocked at the statement, while Ash said "What?" at the same time. It took a minute for Kyrian to realize what he said.

"I-I don't know where that came from," Kyrian explained, trying to figure out why he said it. It had been the truth but still, why had he said it?

"Is that so?" Ash inquired with an amused look on his face.

"How the hell do you know that?" Kiara demanded, straightening up so that she looked like the royalty she was. It certainly brought back memories to Kyrian.

"_Numquam periit amor_," Kyrian wanted to say: _Love never dies_. Gods, he wanted to say it more than anything but everyone but Nick would know what he said. Caleb and Nekoda would understand what he said, they wouldn't necessarily understand why. Zarek and Acheron on the other hand would most definitely know.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiara<strong>

"Well?" Kiara arched an eyebrow.

"Know thy enemy," Kyrian said.

"So now I'm your enemy?" Kiara nearly shrieked. Even Nick, Nekoda, and Caleb, who had been listening to their IPods, looked up at the commotion.

"It's certainly not like we're friends," Kyrian retorted.

"Kiara, it's not worth arguing with the idiot," Zarek said.

"Stay out of this, Roman," Kyrian snapped. Zarek looked murderous.

"Don't talk to Zarek like that," Kiara warned in a deadly voice. "No, we're not friends, but we're not enemies… at the moment. But believe me, after we are done rescuing Nick's mother, if I never see you face again it will be too soon."

Someone whistled, high to low. "Damn Kyrian. What girl have you pissed off now?"

Kyrian stared, looking shell-shocked, at the mysterious new person.

Kiara whirled around, about to tell the newcomer to shut the hell up, but stopped dead in her tracks, staring at someone with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tall build much like Kyrian's, although this man was two inches shorter. Naturally, Kiara remembered him, whether she wanted to or not. It was hard to forget the man that had found you practically dead from an arrow shot by your old husband, also their best friend.

"Julian?" Kiara squeaked involuntarily. Julian looked at her, _really looked at her_, and his eyes widened.

"Kiara… You're alive?" He murmured. Before Kiara could stop herself, she threw her arms around Julian. He had been her best friend when she lived in Thrace besides Kyrian.

"It's so good to see you," She whispered.

"I thought you were-"

"Dead? I was, but I'm a Dark-Hunter now. Well, I'm a Daylighter."

"Daylighter?" Julian looked confused.

"Sorry. I started reading the _Mortal Instruments_ and it's a term in the book to describe a vampire that can walk in the daylight."

"You can walk in the daylight?" Julian looked amazed.

"That's what I get being a Dark-Hunter for Apollo."

"I thought-"

"Apollo didn't have Dark-Hunters? He does, but only one at a time. I'm his seventh."

"I'm glad you're alive. So, why are you trying to kill Kyrian?"

"He's being an ass but that's nothing new… hang on, where did you come from?" Kiara questioned curiously, suddenly remembering that Julian appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ash brought me. He thought I could help out. I think now what he meant is keep you two from killing each other. I will tell you, I am going reluctantly. Promised myself I would never set foot in Rome unless it was to kill Valerius."

"Looks like a lot of people made promises not to go to Rome," Kyrian said, standing up. He gave his old friend a hug. "You look good Julian."

"Thanks bud. You look good yourself."

"Where's Ash?" Kiara asked.

"Convincing Grace that I'm going to be fine on this trip."

"Didn't take it well, I'm guessing?" Kiara looked amused.

"Well if you mean locking me in a closet and telling Ash I was nowhere to be found, then yeah, you can say she didn't take it well."

Kyrian and Kiara both laughed, temporarily forgetting their utter hatred for each other. "Listen you two, I'm not stoked about going to Rome either but you need your rest. Now go. And don't kill each other on the way."

"Aye, aye, commander!" Kiara saluted before heading to her seat. She pulled out her ITouch and started listening to Lifehouse. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Kiara and Kyrian walked slowly through the palace gardens. Kiara's arm was looped through Kyrian's.<em>

"_How was your training today?" Kyrian inquired._

"_It went well; the dagger feels more like an extension of my arm now. Julian is a wonderful teacher," Kiara replied._

"_I am sorry I am unable to teach you myself but we are not allowed to be together alone for long periods of time. My father worries what will happen," he said with an impish grin._

"_Of course he does. _I _do."_

_Kyrian stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "You worry when you are alone with me?"_

_Kiara hesitated before answering. "I worry when you are not with me. I just remember hearing about previous… engagements you have had."_

"_Meus faithfulness est devoveo vobis quod tantum vos," Kyrian whispered. "My faithfulness is devoted to you and only."_

_She smiled. "I believe you."_

_Looking up at the stars, she sighed and closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent from all the flowers. The night was warm and humid._

"_Kiara," Kyrian said hesitantly. "Come with me."_

_He led her under a Valonia Oak tree. The shade dropped the temperature about ten degrees, making Kiara shiver. Moonlight filtered in between the leaves, creating specks of light on Kyrian's bronzed face. Gods was he handsome. How had she been so lucky to be marrying someone so stunningly handsome and genuinely nice at the same time?_

"_Are you okay?" She asked, holding his hands and looking up at him._

"_I just wanted to talk to you in private. I…" He looked up, searching for the right words to say as if they would magically appear in the air. "I wanted to tell you that I do not know whether you love me or not, and if you do not, that is fine. Actually, I believe you do not truly love me but just see me as a friend that you are soon to be married to. If that is the scenario, I would like to tell you that I will not pressure you to do anything you do not wish to do. I will not force you to have children with me if you do not wish to do so. I want you to know that I will always be willing to make your life here as wonderful as possible… I also want you to know that whether you have fallen in love with me or not, I have fallen desperately in love with you and I could never love anyone else but you."_

_Kiara stared at him. He was still but she could see the tenseness he was carrying in the way he stood, in the way he gripped her hands. He was… nervous? She, Kiara, one of many beautiful women Kyrian had met, was making him nervous? The idea amused her._

"_You are laughing…" Kyrian said dejectedly. "I knew you did not feel the same way."_

_At that, Kiara actually did laugh but shut her mouth when she saw how miserable Kyrian looked._

"_Look at me," She whispered. Kyrian slowly met her gaze. "I came to Thrace expecting the worst scenario possible. I was afraid I would marry a pompous prince who cared for no one but himself. Do you know how horribly wrong I was? Instead, I met the most wonderful and caring prince I could possibly imagine who happens to look like he could be a god. And as I came to know you, I began to realize something."_

_She cupped one of his cheeks. He placed a hand over hers. He whispered, "What did you realize?"_

"_I realized I was falling hopelessly in love with you."_

_Kyrian let out a breathy laugh. "You are being honest?"_

"_I swear on the Styx," Kiara told him._

_She could barely hold her surprise when Kyrian kissed her. Not on the hand or the cheek or the forehead, but on the lips. It was technically forbidden to kiss your fiancée before the wedding but Kyrian didn't seem to care. His hands cupped her face, holding her there so she couldn't move. She didn't want to. Her hands rested on his extremely muscular biceps._

_When he broke off the kiss, both of them were breathless._

"_I should not have done that," Kyrian said with a chuckle._

"_No, you should not have, but I do believe neither of us really minded."_

"_I agree. Let us go back to the palace before I kiss you again and believe me _vasílissá mou_, I am finding not kissing you to be practically impossible right now."_

_Her heart was racing; she _wanted_ him to kiss her again. They walked to her room, his arm around her waist and her arm around his._

_When they reached the door to her room, Kyrian tucked a stray piece of hair away from her face and said, "I do not think it wise to let me come into your room after what just happened out there."_

"_Unfortunately, I am inclined to agree with you." She cupped his face and meant to give him a light kiss but he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up off the ground, and they kissed for a long time in the hall._

"_You need to go," Kiara whispered, biting her lip._

"_I know," Kyrian replied, setting her down. "But I hate to leave you."_

"_Go before we do something too foolish," Kiara urged with a smile._

"_I hate it when you are right. I shall leave but remember, if you have any nightmares, I will be very glad to make them go away," Kyrian told her with a grin._

"_I am sure you would. Good night, Kyrian." Kiara smiled._

"_Good night, Kiara." Kyrian kissed her on the forehead and walked down the hall._

* * *

><p>"Kiara!" Julian shook her awake.<p>

"What?" She murmured.

"We're here."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Wow, it was actually pretty long. I didn't plan on that. So I should tell you that I must receive at least three reviews for the next chapter to be added so if you want to come closer to when Kiara and Kyrian work things out (if they ever do), you better review!<strong>


	14. Love Never Dies

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Fight crime. Shoot back."**

**~Delphine from Dream-Hunters**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Love Never Dies<p>

**Nick**

Kiara was standing as close as she could to Ash without making it seem too obvious. Their luggage was in a car with a Squire named Gregori, who was going to bring it to the house they were all staying in.

They got in a cab and Ash had the driver drop them off in a bustling part of town. Nick didn't know why but he didn't ask.

"Gregori will come pick us up in three hours. I thought we'd get a bite to eat," Ash explained as they walked among the crowds. Even at one in the morning, Rome was still busy.

The group walked with Ash, Kiara, and Zarek in front, Caleb, Nick, and Nekoda in the middle, and Kyrian and Julian in the back. Their goal was to protect Nick at all costs. Ash was worried that the people who had kidnapped his mom would kidnap Nick as well.

Nick noticed that Kiara kept looking behind them. He wasn't sure if it was because she kept thinking she was seeing something or if she was finding a good opportunity to kill Kyrian… again. It was obvious how nervous she was being here. Her hands were in fists at her side and her jaws were clenching and unclenching. She still looked deadly though.

"Kiara, do you see something?" Caleb asked. "Or are you just turning around to look at me?"

"You wish… but I keep thinking someone's following us…" Kiara trailed off. Looking off in the distance, her eyes suddenly went wide and murderous. Without any notification, she bolted off.

"Kiara!" Ash shouted. Kyrian and Julian were already hot on her heels but she was far ahead of everyone else. They all chased after her. She managed to weave her way through the crowds, pissing off a lot of people in the process. Not as much as Kyrian and Julian did though. They actually had people fall over from running into them. Nick tried to see who or what Kiara was chasing but no such luck.

"Kiara!" Kyrian called out frantically. She didn't slow down, not in the least, although she looked back briefly.

"This girl has some speed on her," Caleb muttered under his breath. Kody was pulling ahead of them but not by much.

Julian, on the other hand, had nearly reached her until she leapt off into an alleyway. He had to stop himself and go into the alleyway, which made him lose distance on her.

Kyrian kept on charging after her. Nothing could stop him. They ran out into an open square, a statue situated in the center of it. Kiara was standing in front of it, turning around in a circle, looking for something. Kyrian reached her first, followed by Ash and Zarek. Julian somehow got to her before Caleb, Kody, and Nick. The three of them were last to come up.

"What the hell was that about Kiara?" Ash demanded.

"Desilarius… he was following us," She said in between breaths. There was a tic in Ash's jaw. Nick happened to look up at the statue involuntarily. He held back a gasp but tugged on Kody's sleeve.

"What?" She asked, looking at him.

"Look at the stature," he directed. She did as she was told and gasped.

"What?" Ash inquired, following his gaze. Even Ash seemed to pale at the sight of the statue. Kyrian, Julian, Zarek and Caleb followed suit. Kiara had her head bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"Kiara…" Kyrian murmured.

"What?" She snapped. When she saw where he was looking, Kiara followed his gaze.

"Oh my god," She whispered standing back.

The statue was of a Roman princess; it was made of bronze, but it had oxidized and had turned green. But there was no mistaking who it was.

"Kiara… that's _you_," Julian pointed out.

There was an inscription on the pedestal of the statue. It read "_Dilectis Kiara fuit mulier pulcherrima Roma._"

"To my beloved Kiara, who was the most beautiful woman in Rome," Caleb read out. He whistled. "Damn. You sure make a lot of guys fall in love with you."

Kiara didn't reply.

"You were _married_ to that bastard Abbadon?" Kyrian hissed. Kiara looked at him, ashen.

"I-" She began, but was cut off by Ash.

"There's no time to discuss the past. We need to get to the house and talk about what we're going to do about Desilarius. Go," Ash ordered. They all followed him back to the street, Kiara looking down at her feet. Kyrian and Julian looked like they had been hit with sledgehammers.

They piled into the car in an awkward silence. Kiara had jumped in first and sidled down the seats to be as far away from everyone as possible, particularly Kyrian, who had replaced his sledgehammer look with one of complete rage. Nick had the good fortune of Caleb and Julian sitting between him and Kyrian, not that Nick expected him to randomly flip out and kill him, but it was always nice to have protection in case he did.

Zarek was sitting next to Kiara who was refusing to talk to him. Ash was sitting between Zarek and Kody, and he seemed to be completely engrossed in his thoughts, probably about Desilarius.

When the group reached the house of the hunter they were staying with, they all immediately headed to the study, a massive room with dark blue walls and light colored wood furniture.

Kiara headed to the back of the room with Zarek trailing behind her while Kyrian stayed as far away from her as possible. Julian stood next to him. Caleb leaned against the fireplace mantle languidly while Nick took a seat with Kody on the loveseat.

Ash strode in with an unfamiliar woman behind him. The door shut behind them without anyone touching it.

"Everyone, this is Lorraine. This is her house. Lorraine, this Kyrian, Julian, Caleb, Nick, Nekoda, Zarek, and Kiara," Ash introduced, looking at each of them as he said their name. Everyone gave each other curt nods. Lorraine was the same height as Kiara; she had dark brown hair and her eyes were black.

"Kiara, how did you figure out Desilarius was following us?" Ash asked sternly.

Swallowing, Kiara replied, "I turned around once to see if everyone was with us and no one had strayed and I happened to see a man that looked like Desilarius. I looked away and back and he was staring at Kyrian. Next time I turned around, he was staring at Julian and then Caleb, then Kody, then Ash, then Nick, then Zarek, and finally, the last time I turned around, he was staring at me with the most malicious grin and that's when he bolted. I followed him."

"Why would he be staring at me?" Julian inquired. "He doesn't know me."

"You know Kyrian though, and it's obvious you two are friends. Perhaps he was trying to think of a way to hurt Kyrian," Kiara suggested. "But if he wanted to hurt Kyrian, he should've physically hurt him. It would've been much more effective."

"He knows he has a slim chance of hurting me, unlike with you," Kyrian shot back venomously.

Kiara's nostrils flared as she glared at Kyrian.

"Do not piss me off anymore Kyrian," Kiara warned.

"_You're_ pissed off?" Kyrian demanded incredulously. "I'm not the one who _married_ the enemy. If you had just gone there to give the Romans information, that's fine. But _marrying_ them? That's unforgiveable Kiara!"

"I had my reasons, reasons that you know of and you refuse to acknowledge you know them when I _know_ you do!" Kiara shouted. Everyone was staring at the ex-royal couple, trying to stop their mouths from falling open. Even Julian seemed aghast at the argument Kyrian and Kiara were having.

Somehow, Kyrian and Kiara had made their way to the center of the room and were having a stare down. If the two of them weren't arguing it would've been a funny picture because Kiara looked so small compared to Kyrian and she was looking up at him because he towered over her. The thing was, even though she was shorter, she looked every ounce just as dangerous.

"Deny it all you want," Kiara hissed, "but even though you act like you care what happens to me, I know it's only because of the witnesses, not because you care about me or love me anymore. Our love died a long time ago."

Kyrian leaned down and whispered something into Kiara's ear, something no one but Nick could hear.

"Numquam periit amor," Kyrian whispered. Nick's Latin had gotten pretty good and his translation was almost instant in his mind: _Love never dies_.

Obviously not the answer she was expecting, Kiara looked back at Kyrian, her expression changing slightly. While her face showed a barely contained rage, her eyes showed the question she wanted ask him: _Did he still love her?_

Just as Kiara was about to say something, she backed up and headed to the door. Ash was there to block her way.

"Where are you going, Kiara?" He growled.

"Daimon hunting, and don't try stop me," Kiara warned. Nick glanced at Kyrian who seemed dumbfounded. He hated causing scenes and yet he had just had a full blow-out argument with his ex-wife in front of people who didn't necessarily understand what they were arguing about but could get a pretty decent picture. Kyrian hated people knowing things about his past.

"Kiara, you're staying," Ash said strictly. Something changed in the air, everyone could feel it. The hair on Nick's arms stood up; it seemed as if the air was electrically charged. The house started to shake and the sudden change in the atmosphere caught Ash off guard. Kiara took the chance and bolted out of the study. Ash made a leap to get her but she was too quick for him. The shaking stopped and the group listened as the front door banged shut.

"I'll go get her," Zarek offered, heading out of the study.

"No," Kyrian protested much to everyone's surprise; he walked to the front of the study. "I'll go."

"You've hurt her enough, Greek," Zarek said harshly before walking out.

There was a tic in Kyrian's jaw before he slammed his hand- open-handed- on the door frame, making the remaining people jump. Kyrian stalked upstairs.

Julian whistled. "Damn, Ash. You weren't joking when you said their relationship was explosive. One minute they're willing to help each other, the next they're at each other's throats."

"Have they always been like this?" Lorraine questioned.

"No; they used to be madly in love but apparently, they aren't anymore," Julian said.

"Numquam periit amor," Nick said quietly. Everyone looked at him.

"What did you say, Nick?" Julian asked curiously.

"Nothing," Nick answered, waving his hand. Kody was looking at him with her green eyes, her interest sparked by the quote.

"I'll try and convince Kyrian to come down so we can discuss what to do about Desilarius," Julian offered. He headed upstairs, leaving the rest of them in an awkward silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Julian<strong>

When Julian walked upstairs to Kyrian's room, he entered without even knocking. Kyrian was lying on his back on his bed; his eyes were closed but Julian knew he was awake.

"Kyrian, get up," Julian ordered. Kyrian didn't move. "Get up!"

Kyrian opened one eye. "And why should I?"

"Damn it, Kyrian, stop acting like a little boy and go get her. You still love her; I know what you whispered to her," Julian said, looking seriously at Kyrian. That got his attention.

"You did?" Kyrian demanded quietly.

"I didn't, but Nick did, and he accidentally repeated it, but I don't think he meant for me to hear it so I acted dumb and asked if he could repeat it. He didn't."

"Then what did I say?"

"In English? You said 'Love never dies.' It would explain Kiara's complex look before she stormed out of here."

"It sucks when you want to hate someone but it's impossible," Kyrian grumbled, sitting up and putting his head in his hands.

"You know you love a girl when they have made you sit in that position at least once," Julian said with an unexpected grin.

"Has Grace made you sit like this?" Kyrian asked.

"More times than I care to admit," Julian replied. Kyrian gave a small chuckle. "Come on; you can talk to Kiara later. We have Desilarius to worry about."

The two of them headed downstairs. Julian noticed people seemed surprised to see that Kyrian actually listened to him.

"I guess we'll have to talk what we're going to do without Kiara and Zarek," Ash said ruefully.

Just as Ash was about to begin, Zarek came crashing into the study. A long gash was on the side of his head, gushing blood. One of his hands was completely disfigured, with the hand about an inch above the wrist. His jacket was torn, along with his pants and shirt.

"What the hell happened, Zarek?" Acheron demanded.

"Where's Kiara?" Kyrian suddenly inquired. Julian hadn't even realized she wasn't there.

"That's... what I came… to tell you…" Zarek said between breaths. His eyes were panicked.

"Tell us what?" Kyrian said; Julian could see how close to breaking Kyrian was, how much effort it was to keep from yelling.

"Kiara… we followed two Daimons… into an alley. We fought them and when we… turned around, we were ambushed."

"Where. Is. Kiara?" Kyrian inquired in a deadly voice.

"I don't know. They knocked me out and when I came to, she was gone. This is the only thing I found." Zarek handed the note to Ash. Kyrian and Julian went up to read it. Julian's stomach dropped; he looked up at Kyrian and saw that he had turned ashen.

"What does it say?" Nick questioned, seeing the looks on Acheron, Kyrian, and Julian's faces.

Ash looked up at Nick and said dismally, "It says: _She dies at sunrise_."

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens! Haha anyways, this story is about halfway done I think, but I would like time to say thank you to Artemis is Awesomeness, dragonrain618, HiddenDemigod, LilMizFireGirl, lunachibi, Moonlit-Gail, mystic twilight princess, Shades-soul, SkyHaze Nightfall, What story will I fall into, and xxXX1trueloveXXxx for adding this story to their favorites!<strong>

**And then I would like to thank Angel Alexander, Aurora340, Blake Bitch, bookfreak25, Bruja1775, DarkVynAngel, dragon618, golden-priestess, Hope and love, jmelynn, LEXA14, LilMizFireGirl, middie113, Moonlit-Gail, MusicIsAPassion, NashtiZhasVortaPoDromOBango, Selenaria, Shades-Soul, SkyHaze Nightfall, and WhatIMustWrite for adding the story to Story Alert!**

**And thank you to Moonlit-Gail, jmelynn, Hope and love, mystic twilight princess, silvermist1116, MusicIsAPassion, Bruja1775, dragonrain618, Artemis is Awesomeness, bookfreak25, Shades-Soul, and Angel for reviewing! Your reviews make me smile so much it's a wonder that I don't smile permanently. **

**Haha anyways, please review the chapter!**


	15. Search and Rescue

**Hey y'all. So now the plot thickens? Where did Kiara go? Who's going to rescue her? **_**Will **_**she be rescued? So many questions so many places to leave cliffhangers. Anyways, hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Live life or die trying."**

**~Fang Kattalakis from **_**Were-Hunters**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Search and Rescue<p>

**Kyrian**

Kyrian wanted to yell in aggravation. He wanted to rip every single Daimon to shreds. He wanted them to know the pain he was going through.

"Everyone, we're searching for Kiara. Nick, Nekoda, Caleb, you stay here. In case someone calls or in case Kiara comes back. If anything happens, let us know. Kyrian, Julian, and I will go search for her on the west side of town. Zarek, Talon, Lorraine, go search the east side," Ash directed, grabbing his coat and heading out the doors. Kyrian attempted to keep his cool but he couldn't stop from trembling a little from his anger and anxiety.

"Kyrian, calm down," Ash said quietly.

"I can't," Kyrian growled. "Not when I know Kiara is on her death bed right now and we have no idea where the hell she is."

"We'll find her," Acheron assured, casting a wary glance at Kyrian.

"And how are we going to do that?" Kyrian demanded as they got reached their cars. Ash didn't answer.

"I'll ride with Kyrian," Julian said as they got into one of Lorraine's Ferraris. Kyrian fumbled to start the car up. Julian looked worriedly at Kyrian. "Do you want me to drive?"

"No," Kyrian snapped. He tore out of the driveway and headed to the west side of Rome. They had three hours to find Kiara before the sun rose; Kyrian was going to make sure he was the one that found her.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick<strong>

Nick was frantic about Kiara but he tried not to show it. Caleb went upstairs to grab his cell phone in case Kiara for some reason tried to call him although Nick had a suspicion she wasn't going to be calling anyone. Nekoda sat with him and the two sat there in silence. He wanted to tell her he was scared, that he was sure Kiara was most likely not going to make it. Kody seemed to read his thoughts.

"She'll be okay," she whispered.

"How do you know?" Nick asked softly.

"Did you see the way Kyrian reacted? He's going to find her if it's the last thing he does." Nick thought back to the way his boss reacted. Kyrian had looked ready to kill anyone that got between him and Kiara.

"I don't understand them," Nekoda admitted, staring into the fire. The house was cold despite it being summertime. The fire gave warmth. "Sometimes they act like they might start to put the past behind them and then they suddenly explode on each other. I wonder what Kyrian meant by 'love never dies.' You don't think he still loves Kiara, do you?"

"I think he meant what he said. I think that no matter what, the two of them will always love each other. I'm not an expert on love or relationships, I'm far from it, but anyone can tell they still love each other. You saw Kiara's face when Kyrian whispered into her ear. You saw the look in her eyes and you've seen the way he's looked at her. You can't tell me they don't have any feelings for each other anymore," Nick said softly.

"I think they would make a great couple… if they weren't trying to kill each other every other minute," Kody said. Nick cracked a smile.

"You should've been there the first time Kiara saw Nick. She would've killed him if I hadn't been there."

"Poor Kyrian… he thinks the girl he loves wants to kill him. Must be hard," Kody said.

"I was always told you wanted to kill me so I think I can relate," Nick pointed out.

Kody looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Nick. You know I am. I could never kill you."

"I know," he whispered, giving her a kiss.

"Damn. I leave the room for just a few minutes and you start making out," Caleb said as he strutted into the room. Kody and Nick broke off the kiss. They both blushed.

"Shut up," Nick grumbled as Caleb handed him his phone.

"Kiara hasn't called me and if she had called anyone else in the group, they would've told us," Caleb informed, plopping down on the floor and leaning back on his hands.

The trio fell silent and waited anxiously for word of Kiara.

Nick finally couldn't stand sitting still for so long and started to pace around the room. Caleb lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. Kody sat cross-legged on the couch, rested her cheek against her palm, and stared at the floor with a distant look in her eyes.

Two hours later, and thirty minutes before the sun was scheduled to rise, Nick's phone rang. He snatched it up immediately.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Call everyone, including Julian. Tell them to get to the house immediately. Get a bed ready. We found Kiara," Acheron said urgently and seriously.

"Is she all right?" Nick inquired but Ash had hung up. Nick shut his phone and exclaimed, "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Nekoda stood up along with Caleb.

"I don't know! They found Kiara but he wouldn't tell me how she is," Nick explained. "Someone call Talon, Zarek, Julian, and Lorraine and tell them to come back. Someone help me get a bed ready."

"I'll make the calls," Caleb offered, taking out his phone.

"I'll help with the bed," Nekoda said. Nick nodded and the two of them headed upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Zarek<strong>

Zarek burst through the doors of Lorraine's house. Instantly he was knocked to the ground with someone sitting on top of him.

"Get off me!" Zarek growled, attempting to flip the person off. The pressure on his back slowly dissipated, telling Zarek whoever had been sitting on him was reluctant to let him up. Standing up, he saw Nick looking pale, making his black hair and blue eyes stand out more prominently.

"Sorry, Zarek," Nick apologized.

"Is she here yet?" Zarek asked immediately, trying to mask his unimaginable worry.

"No, not yet. Ash called a few minutes ago saying they should be here in five minutes so they should be here soon," Nick explained solemnly. Zarek nodded.

"Room's ready, Nick," Talon announced, coming down the stairs. Julian, Lorraine, Kody, and Caleb were behind him.

"Why do we need a room?" Zarek demanded.

"We don't know; Acheron told us to have one ready but he wouldn't tell us why," Lorraine said.

"You don't think she's…" Nick began hesitantly.

"NO!" Zarek shouted, trembling from rage at the unsaid suggestion Kiara could be dead. Nick threw up his hands.

"I'm not saying she is. I'm just saying Ash sounded worried and I've never heard him sound worried… not like when I talked to him on the phone."

Zarek calmed himself down and shut the doors, which had been left open during the conversation. They moved away from it so as not to block it. All of them waited impatiently.

Just as Zarek was about to call Ash, the doors flew open. Acheron strode in with Kyrian behind him. Zarek had assumed earlier that Ash would be carrying Kiara when he arrived but he wasn't; Kyrian was cradling her in his arms as if she were a precious newborn child. Zarek had been in so much shock that Kyrian was holding Kiara that he didn't realize she was screaming bloody murder. Everyone, except for Ash, Kyrian, and himself, were covering their ears. Kiara seemed not to notice their discomfort as she kept on screaming. Zarek looked at her and realized she was so bloodied up that she was almost unrecognizable. If her face had been subject to the torture the rest of her body had been through, he wouldn't have known it was Kiara.

However, while it made Zarek sick to his stomach seeing Kiara in such a critical condition, it was Kyrian's face that shocked him the most.

_He still loves her…_ Zarek thought as he studied Kyrian's haunted expression. There were obvious tear streaks on his face and Zarek knew the only reason Kyrian wasn't bawling his eyes out at the moment was because of everyone that would witness it. But, unfortunately for him, his emotions were too strong and tears cascaded down Kyrian's cheeks as rapidly as waterfalls; however, he made no sound.

Zarek realized Kyrian was talking to Kiara. His voice was soft and strong, and he was speaking a language Zarek recognized as Greek.

"Eísai entáxei. Den tha afiso típota na sas vlápsei. To ypóschomai," Kyrian whispered so low that Zarek barely heard him [translation: _You're okay. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise._]. Kyrian looked up, as if realizing everyone was there. When he locked eyes with Zarek, he saw the interminable torment in Kyrian's eyes, the kind of torment that said Kyrian completely, faultlessly blamed Kiara's predicament on himself and not Zarek.

In that moment, Zarek understood how deeply Kyrian's love for Kiara went. All those times he snapped at her for being (in his eyes) reckless, he was worried for her safety. All those times he stayed far away from her were because he thought she wanted him to; Zarek knew that if Kyrian could, he would be next to Kiara twenty-four-seven.

Kyrian hurriedly looked away and followed Ash up the stairs. Everyone followed. Zarek had maneuvered himself around everyone so he could be behind Kyrian. Kiara had stopped screaming but as if reading his thoughts, Ash said, "She'll be screaming in a few minutes. She stops and starts. Those damn Daimons had her locked in a room that was practically soundproof, but they didn't anticipate how loud Kiara could actually scream. That's how we found her."

They were in the hallway now, heading at a swift pace to the room they had readied for Kiara.

"Eísle asfaleis. Eseís prókeitai na eínai entáxei," Kyrian said in a soothing voice, although his voice cracked a little. [_You're safe. You're going to be okay._]

"Fovámai…" Kiara cried softly. "Prágmata pou den prépei na eínai pontoú. Ti symvaínei?" [_I'm scared… Things that shouldn't be are everywhere. What is happening?_]

It was the first time Zarek had ever heard Kiara speak fully in Greek; it was beautiful and captivating.

"Shh… Eínai akrivós to myaló sas paízei mazí sou," Kyrian replied as he set her down on the bed [_Shh… it is just your mind playing tricks on you._]. Kiara grabbed a hold of his shirt and in a begging voice said, "Mi m'afíneis!" [_Please don't leave me!_]

"Den tha to káno," Kyrian told her with an assuring smile [_I won't_].

With that, Kiara let go; she glanced at the ceiling and let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Everyone out!" Ash ordered. Zarek, although reluctant, headed out. Talon was behind him. "I mean everyone, Kyrian; that includes you," Ash said firmly.

"No, I'm staying," Kyrian declared defiantly. "I promised I would."

"My word is final!" Ash hissed. "You not listening to my orders is causing Kiara's life to be lost even quicker. You do not want to be present when I'm healing her!"

When Kyrian refused to budge, Ash called for Talon and Julian to come get him. They each grabbed an arm and with a laborious effort, tried to move Kyrian; their muscles were bulging but they only managed to move him not even an inch. Talon nodded at Zarek to come help. He headed over there and grabbed both of Kyrian's arms from behind. With a Herculean tug, the three of them were able to move Kyrian about a foot.

"Kyrian, if you want Kiara to live, you have to leave," Julian whispered frantically. But Kyrian was nearly incoherent and was not listening whatsoever. Julian gave up on convincing his best friend and along with Zarek and Talon, heaved him foot by foot out of Kiara's room. Talon briefly relinquished his hold on Kyrian to shut the door before making the tiresome trip downstairs. Kyrian struggled and yelled the whole way down.

"Kyrian, if you don't calm down, I'm going to knock you out," Talon growled.

"I promised I would stay with her!" Kyrian cried in anguish. "I can't lose her again!"

The trio miraculously got Kyrian in the study where everyone was gathered. Lorraine quickly shut the door while everyone else stood with their mouths agape.

"Let me go!" Kyrian demanded, but he had stopped struggling. Finally, he sagged down into an armchair, put his head between his legs, and covered his head with his hands. His shoulders trembled and something told Zarek he was crying. Everybody, besides Talon, Julian, and Zarek, stared at Kyrian in shock.

Zarek scanned the room, trying to read everyone's emotions. Julian looked worried; whether it was because of his best friend or Kiara or both, Zarek didn't know.

Talon's expression was practically unreadable but there was a hint of hidden worry in his eyes.

Caleb and Nekoda both looked anxious. They were best friends with Kiara so it was obvious why they were worried about her.

Nick looked thoroughly shaken. He had never seen his boss lose control like that and had never seen him so distraught. Zarek felt bad for the kid: first his mom went missing and now his friend was gravely injured.

Lorraine's brow was furrowed; Zarek wasn't sure what was going through her mind.

* * *

><p>How much time had passed from the time Kyrian arrived to the current time, Zarek didn't know. From what he ventured, it had been at least three hours before Ash came down.<p>

For the first time since Kyrian had come into the room and sat down, he lifted his head. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was splotchy with tear streaks running down his face. The sadness there was prominent.

Everyone looked at Ash, expecting the worst since Kiara's blood stained practically every part of his body: his shirt, pants, hair, hands, arms, and face.

"She's holding on. They did everything imaginable to her, including stabbing," Acheron announced solemnly. "She's asleep right now but if you want to see her you can. Kiara should wake up in the right state of mind."

"What do you mean in 'the right state of mind?'" Julian inquired.

"All she's been doing since she woke up in the car is speaking Greek and Latin. She also didn't understand anything _but_ Greek and Latin."

"Let me go up and see if she is. If not, I'll let you know," Julian suggested. No one objected, not even Kyrian, so he headed upstairs. A few minutes later, he came back down looking pained.

"What's wrong?" Zarek questioned.

"She's still speaking Greek," Julian informed. "She wants to see Kyrian pretty badly."

Kyrian glanced at Ash who nodded his consent. He fled out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyrian<strong>

Kyrian ran up the steps, taking them four at a time. When he reached Kiara's room, she was surrounded by pillows. Her eyes were closed but when he stepped foot in the room, they snapped open.

"Kyrian?" Kiara's voice was weak, tired, and hopeful. It made Kyrian's heart hammer against his chest. In one swift rake over her figure, he saw the bandages wrapped tightly all the way around her arms, both of them. Her chest had one big strip of gauze taped to it; the pieces of tape were small and strategically place to avoid any damaged skin. Kyrian knew he didn't want to see anything else.

"Hello, beautiful," Kyrian said softly, giving her a small smile as he walked over to her.

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Ti eípes?" {_What did you just say?_]

"Eípa geiá 'sou ómorfi,'" Kyrian replied softly. [_I said 'hello beautiful.'_]

Still speaking Greek, Kiara asked, "What happened?"

Knowing in her state she couldn't handle the truth, he decided to say the truth but without the details. "You and your guard were ambushed while walking around town.

"Is the guard okay?" Kyrian gave a small, soft laugh. Most royals didn't care what happened to their guards; Kiara cared about all of them.

"He fared much better than you but he was beside himself searching for you."

"I was taken prisoner?"

"Yes."

"Who found me?"

"I did. You were barely alive Kiara," Kyrian said, choking up. "I-I… you were screaming your head off and that's how I found you. I unchained you from the wall and carried you to our ride. You fell asleep on the way to the ride but woke up on the way here, then you became disoriented and started screaming at your hallucinations."

Kiara was silent, her eyes wide in shock and horror.

"Kiara?" Kyrian sat down and took her hand gently in his.

"S-Sorry. I am just trying to remember what happened and I can't," Kiara answered miserably.

"Don't stress over it, my queen; they used a drug on you that none of us have ever heard of before. However, we know it makes you hallucinate and have memory loss."

"I still feel like I'm missing something horribly important."

"From what I have heard, your memory should come back on its own. Now, do not worry anymore about your ordeal. It is over and you have a group of people willing to die to protect you, so rest easy my queen." Kiara nodded.

"Is Julian okay?"

"He's fine; he's just worried about you." Kyrian brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"He doesn't need to be… help me sit up," Kiara said.

"No, you need to be resting," Kyrian told her.

"No, I want to sit up," Kiara argued stubbornly, attempting herself to sit up. With a small groan, Kyrian reluctantly helped her sit up.

"Kyrian?"

"Yes?"

"You left me."

Kyrian was taken aback. "What?"

"I asked you to stay and you left." Kiara looked more hurt rather than angry.

"Believe me when I say I wanted to but the doctor ordered me out and when I wouldn't budge, Julian and some guards had to literally drag me out of here."

"You always were stubborn," Kiara told him with a chuckle that resulted in a whimper.

"Shh… you need to get some rest. Lay back down and close your eyes," Kyrian suggested kindly.

"I'm afraid…" Kiara admitted quietly.

"Why my queen?"

"I don't remember much but I remember those hallucinations and although I do not think they are real, I do not know for sure. I am afraid if I fall asleep and wake up, I will find they were not hallucinations at all."

"I will stay with you because I will let nothing hurt you." Kiara smiled and leaned in. The kiss was so soft and sweet and unexpected that Kyrian froze. How long had it been since they had kissed? He didn't hesitate long though and kissed her back, cupping her face.

"Now, lay down and I shall sleep with you," Kyrian said. They lay down and Kiara curled up next to him, his arm around her.

"I love you," Kyrian told her, not knowing if in some part of her brain, she thought she shouldn't say it back. There was no hesitation when Kiara replied, "I love you too… General."

* * *

><p><strong>I was so happy to write this chapter! Kyrian and Kiara's kiss was long awaited. Please review!<strong>


	16. True Lies

**I loved writing the last chapter :) haha mainly because Kyrian and Kiara finally got to kiss. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**I fear nothing… Except that stupidity might be sexually transmitted."**

**~Queen Flaevynn from **_**Belador**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: True Lies<p>

**Kiara**

Kiara woke up with her head lying on someone's muscular arm. Another arm was stretched across her torso possessively, but it was placed in a particular way so that it avoided any part of her that hurt. That was a feat considering every single bone and muscle in her body hurt. Her skin stung from something but she wasn't quite sure from what. Opening her eyes, Kiara was greeted with Kyrian's peaceful face resting next to hers. She held back a startled gasp. What had happened? All she remembered were the Daimons and…

No.

She remembered it all in one swift memory, from the rescue to the kiss. Gods… how long had it been since she and Kyrian kissed? A few thousand years at most.

Carefully, she lifted his arm off of her, ignoring the excruciating pain it was causing her. Miraculously, he didn't wake up, although he always had been a heavy sleeper. She slowly got out of the bed; her legs barely supported her as she stood up and Kiara stumbled to grasp the bed post. She leaned on it heavily. She inched her way towards the door, not wanting to wake up Kyrian who looked so calm asleep.

Kiara made it out the room and nearly groaned when she saw the stairs she had to conquer going down. Steeling herself, she grabbed the railing tightly and slowly, painfully, made her way down. It took her twenty minutes but Kiara was just happy she had made it down in one piece. She limped into the kitchen and got a glass of water. It felt good to have the cold liquid go down her parched throat. Becoming more hydrated, she started to feel a little better, her vision was sharper, her hearing more acute. It still wasn't acute enough for her to here Kyrian coming down the stairs and into the kitchen though.

"Kiara!" he exclaimed. She looked at him innocently, vaguely wondering why he was flipping out. Kyrian cupped her cheeks and demanded gently, "What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty," she murmured, her voice not wanting to work correctly. She hated how weak she sounded.

"You should've woke me up; I would've gotten it for you. I don't want you walking around. You look like you're about to pass out," Kyrian pointed out.

"I'm sorry," Kiara apologized, her vision starting to turn blurry. She felt Kyrian lift her up and set her on the counter.

"We need to change your bandages," he informed gently; her eyes fluttered shut but she stayed conscious. She felt him taking off the bandages on her arms. The air stung the sensitive skin and Kiara hissed at the unexpected pain. "Sorry Kiara!"

"I-it's fine…" She assured weakly. Kyrian worked quickly and efficiently. Kiara knew she was blushing when he worked on her chest but the pain was so much that she hardly could care.

When he was done, she opened her eyes and stared at him. He was standing in front of her with his hands placed carefully on the counter. He was staring right back at her, his green eyes dark with concern. She lifted her hand to cup his face and rubbed her thumb along his cheek.

"Thank you… for taking care of me," she whispered. Kyrian smiled.

"You would do the same for me… I think," he added quietly.

"Of course I would." She leaned in a kissed him. Kiara felt his hands rest lightly on her back. When they broke off the kiss, she inquired, "Where is everyone? What time is it? How long have I been out? Are you okay?"

The ex-prince chuckled. "They're out at the place where we found you searching for something that could help them find Desilarius. It's only midnight right now and you've been out for almost twenty-four hours. And I'm fine, just worried about you. It's nice to see you talking in English. That's an improvement."

"Why are you here?"

"Someone had to keep an eye on you," Kyrian said; his face fell grave and he looked down, studiously avoiding eye contact with her.

"What is it… General?" Kiara questioned softly. His eyes snapped back to her the moment she said 'General.' His eyes darkened to an emerald green when he said, "You were dying… from blood loss. I didn't think you were going to survive it." He shut his mouth; his jaws clenched and unclenched. Kiara knew that look, knew that he was keeping his emotions in check. He was nearly as tall as her, even though she was sitting on the counter. She kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm fine now," Kiara assured, hopping down gingerly from the counter. Kyrian instantly had her wrapped in his arms.

"No, you're not," he whispered into her ear, tickling it. Unfortunately, he was right because her vision started to swim and Kiara knew she was just moments away from passing out.

"Kyrian!" she exclaimed, not wanting to pass out now, not when she and Kyrian were actually being civil with each other. His arms lifted her up with ease just before her vision went black.

* * *

><p>When Kiara woke up again, her bearings were much better and it didn't take her long to know she was with someone she really shouldn't be with, shouldn't be so close to. Sure enough, her eyes found Kyrian's face barely an inch from hers. His breathing was soft and slow, telling her he was deeply asleep.<p>

"Good," she thought to herself. "I don't want him waking."

Carefully, she shimmied her way out of his protective embrace. Strangely, when she was out of his arms, she felt vulnerable, and Kiara didn't like that feeling. Most of her strength had returned and unlike the last time she woke up, which she fully remembered, she could easily walk down the stairs, although there still pain in each step she took. No one was in the kitchen and she guessed like last time, they were all out searching for clues… except for Kyrian. Why had he taken the responsibility of watching her?

* * *

><p><strong>Kyrian<strong>

Kyrian woke up with a start. Kiara was gone (again). Now where had she gone? He heard a soft clang in the kitchen and figured that's where she had gone. His instinct had been right; Kyrian just stood in the doorframe, watching her gracefully move about the kitchen, searching for something. Something about the tenseness in her shoulders told him that unlike the last two times he had been alone with her, she wasn't going to be as open with him, as amiable.

"Are you okay, Kiara?" Kyrian questioned gently. She whirled around. The sudden movement caused her to grimace. He was by her side almost instantaneously, but she shook her head to tell him silently she was fine. His earlier deduction about her not being the same was right. Reluctantly, he didn't hold onto her.

"I'm fine, Kyrian," she said firmly. "Did I wake you?"

"Not personally. I just felt something was… different," he replied. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Both," she admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"What do you want to eat?"

"You can cook?" Kiara looked at him with a faint trace of amusement.

"Yes! Rosa taught me."

"So you haven't known how to cook for thousands of years? Wow, Kyrian," she said with a grin. Kyrian gave her a glare but he couldn't stop a smile forming on his face. It was nice to talk to her like this. "So what do you know how to make?"

"Pasta… and pasta… and some more pasta," Kyrian answered.

"Bravo, Kyrian, bravo! Does Lorraine have mac and cheese here?"

"Sure does."

In no time, Kyrian had a hot bowl of mac and cheese in front of Kiara. He even helped himself to some and sat next to her. She was ravenous and her meal was gone within five minutes. He ate a little slower but not by much. They finished off the pot and Kyrian washed the dishes. When he was done, he turned around and studied Kiara who had fallen silent. She was staring at something in her water glass. Her blonde hair was messy and all over the place, her outfit was wrinkled, and her bandages covered her damaged skin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked warily.

"I'm just wondering… what the hell happened to us," Kyrian confessed in a carefully controlled, monotone voice. She blinked, as if not believing what she had just heard. Slowly, she got out of the chair and walked up to him.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, eerily calm.

"We were in love Kiara, all those years ago. I didn't think we would ever become so hostile towards each other. I never thought that you would ever look at me with disgust or loathing… I guess what I'm trying to say is I never thought you would hate me," Kyrian confessed.

"So that conversation earlier, that was hostile? You could've fooled me," Kiara replied.

"I also never thought you would lie to me and avoid my questions with direct answers," he said, his words clipped and angry.

"I tell people I trust what's wrong," she retorted.

"You used to trust me," he pointed out.

"Yeah, emphasis on 'used to.' I'm going to bed." She turned on her heel but Kyrian grabbed her. Without giving her a chance to fight back, he kissed her. Kiara froze in his arms but didn't resist.

"I can't do it," she whispered against his lips when there was a break in the kissing.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly, giving her another kiss.

"I can't let you in again… not like before," she replied. Green eyes met hazel. "I'm sorry, Kyrian."

Kiara tore away from his arms and bolted up the stairs. For someone who appeared gravely injured, she could move like lightning. Kyrian wasn't letting her get away, not this time. Too many times she had avoided the question. He wasn't going to let her anymore. Dashing up the stairs, Kyrian chased Kiara into her room.

"Damn it, Kiara! Stop running and tell me what I did wrong!" Kyrian shouted. Kiara whirled on him.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Kiara fired back.

"I don't Kiara, I swear on the gods I don't," Kyrian growled.

"Theone!" She screamed. She staggered back, apparently shocking herself from her outburst. Kiara covered her mouth and sagged against a wall. In barely a whisper, she repeated, "Theone."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed! Please review if you want Kiara and Kyrian to make up!<strong>


	17. The Truth

**I AM SO SORY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Blame it on summer assignments for my upcoming school year. I won't keep you.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Walk in the light or you'll die in the dark."**

**~Nicole Russo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Truth<p>

**Kyrian**

Kiara kept her head bowed as Kyrian stared at her, shocked by her outburst.

"How do you know about Theone?" He asked softly.

"Please," she hissed. "Who doesn't know about her? How could you do it Kyrian?! How could you throw away everything we had with each other for her?!"

Tears were forming he Kiara's eyes; whether they were from frustration, anger, sadness, or a combination, Kyrian didn't know. However, he still didn't want to be the reason she was crying.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he claimed.

"You did it with her while we were still married!" She screamed.

"I thought you were dead!" he defended vehemently.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and it only barely worked. "I went to visit my dying mother, and when she was obviously going to get better, I decided to come home early to surprise you." She gave a disgusted chuckle. "And you know what I find? That bitch in your bed. I left without saying a word. I didn't want to interrupt."

Her face was sneering but Kyrian could see the hurt in her eyes.

"What do you mean you walked in on us? You were dead!"

"Why the hell do you keep saying I was dead? I wasn't! I was alive and kicking!"

"About a month after you left, a guard came and told me that a page had told him that you had died in an ambush by the Romans. I lost it Kiara. I refused to leave our room for weeks. I barely ate, I barely slept, I barely moved at all. All I could think about was you and how I wished I could tell you I loved you one more time. Finally, Julian had enough of seeing me mope around so he hired Theone to get my mind off of everything. They got me so drunk I barely remember anything. Theone was just a distraction and nothing more. I have _never_ stopped loving you. When I… killed you that day we attacked the Romans, I was glad I died just a few days later. I couldn't live with the knowledge that I had killed you. Sure, I was mad as hell that you had married the king of Rome but I still loved you. I couldn't live without you. Literally…"

Kiara paled the more Kyrian talked. She walked over to the bed and slumped down onto it. She put her head in her hands as she whispered, "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand? That I still love you? That I thought you were dead? That I couldn't live without then and that I still can't?!" He roared. Her head snapped up. "I swear on the River Styx, I thought you were dead and even though I was… doing it with Theone, all I could think about was you. I would never have done it with Theone had I known you were still alive."

Kiara bit her lip, telling Kyrian she was deep in thought. "You do realize it don't you?" She inquired.

"Realize what?"

"That this whole argument between us, all the fighting, all the hate, _everything_, was because of a big lie by the page that told the guard who told you?"

He thought about it and sure enough, she was right. Whoever had made sure the lie got to Kyrian had better be glad they were dead, because at that moment, he wanted to do nothing more than castrate them with his bare hands.

"I'm so sorry, Kyrian," Kiara apologized softly. "If I had just said something and confronted you about it-"

"No, it's my fault. I never should've agreed to let Julian get me with Theone. It was stupid." He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees.

"You were depressed and vulnerable; you probably could've been convinced the sky was purple," she said with a weak smile.

"We're both going to blame this on ourselves and we're just going to end up arguing about that. Let's say it's that bastard that told me the lie's fault, okay?" Kyrian proposed.

"Agreed," she said with a genuinely happy grin. "Now let's go to bed."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed with her. He pulled Kiara close to him, glad to have her lying next to him without having a complete and utter hatred for him. She let out a contented sigh before falling asleep on his chest. Kyrian was soon to follow.

Just like old times.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiara<strong>

She woke up in a cold sweat. The drug that Daimons had given her was still affecting her dreams and it scared her. Kyrian was gone and Kiara figured that's why she had woken up. She had felt safe and secure in his arms. Now all she felt was vulnerable.

Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, Kiara dashed out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She was still sort of weak but she was considerably stronger than the last few times she had been awake. However, she knew that she wouldn't be able to be up for long periods of time. Her fragile state bugged her; Kiara hated being fragile.

As she passed the study, she heard voices on the other side. It was obvious everyone had gotten home. Kyrian must be with them. It was funny. Now that the two of them had made up, he was all Kiara thought about.

She opened the door and conversation stopped. Nick, Kody, and Caleb were sitting on the couch. Ash was sitting in the office chair, spinning from side to side. Lorraine and Kyrian had taken the two arm chairs. Julian was sitting on the arm of the one Kyrian was occupying. Talon and Zarek were standing on opposite ends of the fireplace with their arms crossed.

"So Cherise is-" Zarek stopped short when he saw Kiara. Before she could say anything, he had her in a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry I let that happen to you!" Zarek whispered frantically in her ear.

"I'm fine Zarek. Really," she assured, kissing him on the cheek. Nick, Kody, Caleb, Julian, and surprisingly Talon also gave her hugs.

She gave smiles to Ash and Lorraine.

Her eyes locked onto Kyrian as he stood up. She strode over to him and by the way he tensed, Kiara figured that he thought she had forgotten the conversation just a few hours ago. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hesitated barely a millisecond before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," she said so quietly so that only he could hear. Reluctantly, Kiara broke off the hug and turned to face Ash.

"You should sit down," Kyrian said.

"I don't want to take your seat," she replied. He rolled his eyes and practically forced her to sit down. He and Julian took to sitting on the arms of her chair. Kiara pulled her legs up to her chest.

"So what's new? What have I missed?" She queried, looking around the room. It was no secret that everyone saw the different relationship between her and Kyrian. It was probably hard to miss.

Ash raised an eyebrow at her before saying, "We know where Cherise is."

"Where?"

"It seems this whole trip to get her in Italy was a waste; it was just a way to get us out of the way and out of New Orleans because that's where she is."

"In New Orleans?" Kiara demanded. Acheron nodded. "So when do we leave to go get her?"

"We leave in an hour. Everyone's packed except you but that's because you've been out cold for awhile," he informed.

"And after that?" she prodded.

"After we get back to New Orleans, you're going home while the rest of us go get Cherise."

There was silence. In a quiet, deadly voice, Kiara said, "I'm doing _what_?"

"You're going home. You're already injured and not at the top of your game. That's my final decision," Ash answered firmly.

She stood up, her rage barely being contained. She had not just flown half way across the world to a city she had sworn she would never step foot in just to fly back home and not even get to fight the people responsible. No. She was going. Whether Acheron liked it or not.

"No. I'm going," She declared, standing up. Her vision was swimming a little but Kiara wasn't going to let it show that she still wasn't fit to fight. "I have a score to settle with those bastards."

"You're staying at your house. I'm not letting you fight when you're still injured."

_Curse Acheron for being able to read me like a book_. Kiara thought in annoyance.

"You're not the boss of me Acheron. You may be the leader of this mission, but you're not the boss of me. I'm not like you and you know that. I lead my own kind, even if that kind only consists of me," she growled.

"Kiara, this is not to be argued about. You're not going!" Ash wrangled.

"Yes, I am!" She shot back.

"I think Acheron is right, Kiara. Listen to him," Kyrian jumped in. She whipped around to face him.

"I can't believe you're siding with him!" she shouted. "Whether you like it or not Acheron, I'm going. I told Nick I would get his mom back and I can't do that if sitting on my ass back at my house. I'm going to pack and I swear to god, if you leave me while I'm packing, I will hurt you. All of you… except Nick."

She stormed out of the study and up to her room. Vaguely hearing footsteps behind her, Kiara ignored them as she opened her door.

"Kiara! Wait!" Kyrian pleaded. Of course it was him. Of course it had to be the only one in the house that could convince her to not fight. He grabbed her arm but she gruffly shook it off.

"Leave me alone," She snapped.

"Listen to me. I don't want you getting hurt. That's the only reason I said no back there," he explained hurriedly.

"I've been way more injured than this and I still fought and won. This is nothing. Now I'm going to pack." She shoved past him and entered her room. Immediately she started packing. She could feel him come up behind her; he placed his hands on her arms, just above her elbows.

"I terrified Kiara," he whispered into her ear. She froze.

"Of what?"

"Of losing you again. You came too close to dying a few days ago. I lost you twice. I will_ not_ lose you a third time," He stated firmly.

Kiara turned around to face him. Looking up into his eyes, she could see he wasn't lying, and knowing she was the cause of his terror killed her. But she would not be deterred.

"Then I guess I'll have to stick close to you so you can save my ass if needed," she told him.

"I'm not going to be able to convince you to stay, will I?"

"No."

Kyrian sighed. "Fine. But don't you dare leave my sight."

"I promise."

And at that, Kyrian kissed her on the cheek before plopping down on her bed and stretching out.

Scrunching her eyebrows, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"You promised to not leave my sight," he replied with a smirk. She glared at him.

"Shut up, General," she retorted. Kyrian laughed before closing his eyes. He fell asleep while Kiara was packing and although she was honestly mad that he was sleeping in her bed without giving her any warning, she was also relieved beyond belief.

She had Kyrian back. _Her_ Kyrian.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked the chapter :) sorry for the late update! Please review!<strong>


	18. Instinct

**So I worked on this at school because I know how far behind I've been on updating the story (and not just this one but others as well. Hope y'all can forgive me but I am sorry to say that updates will be sporadic because school has started and I have two AP classes and they are pretty demanding. BUT without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has its limits."**

**~Jacob Malone from **_**BAD Agency**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Instinct<p>

**Nick**

Nick, Caleb, and Kody went up to the room Nick had called his at Lorraine's house. He was resting up against the headboard with Kody right next to him; Caleb was at the foot of the bed, his arm stretched out leisurely across his drawn up leg.

"I wonder what happened between those two," Kody said wistfully.

"They obviously made up or came to some sort of an agreement," Caleb said. "I still thought Kiara was going to kill Kyrian when he sided with Ash though."

Nick smiled slightly as Kody mused, "I wonder if they'll last. They look like they're so in love."

"The Fates sure haven't been kind to them, that's for sure. God only knows what else is going to happen," Caleb muttered. When she glared at him, he added, "But I hope it works out for them."

"What's on your mind?" Kody asked, nudging Nick and looking up at him from his shoulder.

"I'm just thinking…" he replied. He had been saying that a lot ever since he met Kody again. Nick didn't know why but when she was around, he really began to think. What future did he have with her? He was the Malachai. He was supposed to hate everyone and everything, yet he loved so many and so much. What did the Fates have in store for him? He could only imagine. Nick thought of Kyrian and Kiara. Things were working out for them and they had had some pretty crappy luck. Perhaps he would end up happy and in love like them, even if it did end up being thousands of years later. He could only hope.

"Nick!" Caleb snapped his fingers in front of Nick's face.

"What?" Nick inquired, somewhat annoyed that his thoughts had been interrupted.

"You were going there again. Don't think negative thoughts," Kody chastised lightly, although he could tell she was worried. Caleb and Kody were always worried that when he thought, he was thinking negative, and they were worried that he would become more like his father if he thought anything negative. Nick had vowed that would never happen.

"I was thinking about Kyrian and Kiara, that's all," he said. It was the truth… just not all of it.

"Liar," Caleb said with a snort. "I can tell whenever you're lying."

"An annoying trait, might I say," Nick retorted.

"Oh shut-" Caleb began but he was cut off by someone knocking on the door. The trio looked at each other before Kody and Nick both put a finger to their nose and said, "Nose goes."

"Babies…" Caleb mumbled as he begrudgingly got up and answered the door. Kiara was leaning against the edge of the door frame in black jeans tucked into some killer-looking boots (literally), a white tank top, and a black sports jacket over it. It seemed to be a favorite outfit of hers.

"Y'all ready?" She questioned, looking at them with innocent eyes.

"Are you and Kyrian done?" Caleb countered.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, making up… making out, that sort of-" he was cut off by Kiara smacking him upside the head in a lightning fast motion. Even Caleb hadn't seen it coming. Nick and Kody snickered because they both thought that he deserved it.

"Shut up you two!" He snapped before leaving the room and heading downstairs. Kiara grinned and followed him, Nick and Kody trailing behind her. Everyone was waiting for them downstairs. Kiara stood between Zarek and Kyrian with Julian on the other side of Kyrian. Nick, Kody, and Caleb followed Ash out to the limo with everyone trailing behind them. The driver, Jackson, was waiting obediently for them outside. He helped put the bags in the trunk and held the door open for everyone to get in. Lorraine got in as well so Nick figured she was coming with them.

Conversation was sparse, someone only saying something if it was annoying them. Julian fell asleep and started to snore loudly and both Kiara and Kyrian poked him until he woke up so they could tell him to shut up and stop snoring. Another time, Caleb told Nick and Kody to stop making lovey-dovey faces at each other, that they were making him nauseous. The two of them stuck their tongues out at Caleb who promptly returned it.

When they arrived at the airport, they were escorted to hangar that held Ash's private jet. Nick made a mental note that he was going to find a job to earn enough money so that he could have one too. The places he would go.

They closed the curtains in the plane so in case they all fell asleep, the sun wouldn't shine through and kill half their assault team. Kiara, Julian, and Kyrian took up the couch with Kiara sandwiched in between them, her head on Kyrian's shoulder. She was asleep the minute she closed her eyes. Kyrian's arm was wrapped protectively around her.

Zarek, Talon, Ash, and Lorraine took seats across from the occupied couch. Nick, Kody, and Caleb took the table in the back. Everyone but Ash fell asleep and only woke up when the plane bounced onto the runway. Kiara was still asleep actually. That girl could sleep but Nick had a feeling it was only because she was still recuperating from her ordeal. Maybe the rest helped her heal faster. He sure hoped so, for both her and Kyrian's sake and because of the fact that Nick didn't want to lose a friend as loyal as her.

Everyone tried to wake her up but apparently, poking, tickling, and shouting her name didn't wake her up. Still taxiing to the hangar (ten minutes later), and Kiara still not having woken up, Nick could see Kyrian was getting worried. She _was_ breathing but it was slow and quiet. Kyrian's jaw was clenching and unclenching as the group stared at Kiara to see if she would wake up. When the plane jerked violently to a halt, everyone whipped their heads around to look at the front of the plane.

"Kiara!' Kyrian exclaimed. Everyone whipped their heads back to face her. Nick went so fast he thought he was going to get whiplash.

"Hi," she greeted with a yawn. "Why does everyone look like they saw a ghost?"

"You weren't waking up," he explained. "We were shouting your name and poking and tickling you and you refused to wake up."

"What can I say? I'm a heavy sleeper," she said sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"Try not to scare us like that," Julian said with a smirk. "You almost gave Kyrian a heart attack."

Kiara looked apologetically at Kyrian who blushed slightly.

"Let's go," Ash ordered. Nick hadn't realized the plane had started moving and was now securely in the hangar. The group got off, grabbed their bags, and went to their cars.

As Nick got into the car with Ash, he had a nasty feeling in his gut that something was going to go terribly wrong, not for him, but for Kiara. He just hoped to god she wasn't going to get hurt again… or get killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Please review! They mean so much!<strong>


	19. Retrieval

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I won't give you a big monologue so you can get to the story. And seriously?! No reviews for the last chapter? Shame! Shame, shame, shame!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**The lesser of two evils is still evil. And I'm not a lesser anything."**

**~Kaziel from**_** Lords of Avalon**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Retrieval<p>

**Kiara**

It didn't take long to get to the abandoned building on the outskirts of New Orleans. It was an old office building four stories tall. It was surrounded by a chain link fence that was rusted. The moon was set high in the sky, telling Kiara the group had under five hours to get Cherise out of the dilapidated building surrounded by at least five dozen Daimons before the sun came up.

Piece of cake.

Kiara was in her Lamborghini with Kyrian in his on her left, Ash in his Porsche on her right. Julian and Talon both had Ferraris; Zarek had an Aston. Lorraine was with Ash. Caleb was with Julian. Nick was with Kyrian and Kody was with Kiara. With her adrenaline pumping, Kiara revved her engine, grinning at the sound. Kyrian revved his in response. She hated to damage her car but she had plenty of money to repair it.

Ash's voice floated into her head saying:_ Arm your cars and on the count of three, let loose all hell._

Kiara pressed her weapons button. Her tire rims shot out deadly spikes; a gun hidden in the grill of her car got ready to aim. Ash counted down and on three, the drivers tore towards the gate. The crash wasn't as violent as she thought it would be but almost nothing can stop a Lamborghini going full out.

The Daimons never saw what coming… or what hit them. About ten were eliminated by Kiara with a time frame of thirty seconds between her car and her gun. The gun worked more effectively than the car; however, the bullets ran out quickly and Kody and Kiara decided it was time to do hands-on combat. Before the girls got out, Kiara grabbed her sword from the glove compartment. It was compactable which made it easy for travel. When the girls got out of the car, they were instantly swarmed by Daimons. Kiara lashed out at them viciously with her sword. She killed two in one swipe that had attempted to team up against her. It wasn't long before Kyrian found his way next to her side; they fought as if they had never been separated, as if they had never gotten into an argument for thousands of years. They slashed through the ranks of Daimons in perfect synchronization. Sometimes, they fought back to back, right up against each other; other times, they fought shoulder to shoulder, demolishing everything that stood in their way. At one point, a Daimon caught Kiara by surprise and yanked her back. He was about to stab her but Kyrian killed before the Daimon could even lift their arm to get some momentum. Kyrian looked murderously at the spot the Daimon had been in as he grabbed Kiara's hand. She squeezed it and got ready to fight some more.

But there were none left. The group of ten had completely destroyed the Daimon guards.

"Why does it seem like that was too easy?" Nick inquired.

"Because there are more inside, stronger ones; the ones out here were distractions and weak ones to wear us down," Acheron informed.

"I say bring it on. They have obviously never met me when I'm ticked off," Nick said, punching his fist into his other hand.

Rolling his eyes, Caleb said, "The first time you were attacked and pissed off, you were overtaken and I had to save your Cajun ass. Don't be asking for challenges boy."

"That was also when I had no idea how the hell to fight. I have experience now," Nick retorted.

"All right you two, stop arguing. We have a job to do," Acheron snapped. That sobered Nick up as he remembered who they were rescuing.

"Let's go," he said determinedly.

"Hang on; we need two people to go find Cherise. The rest of us will kill the remaining Daimons and get the place secure," Ash informed.

"I'll go. She's my mother," Nick declared, stepping up.

"No, you will be doing no such thing. You're mother will kill me if she knows I let you come on this trip. You will stay out of sight from her," Acheron reprimanded. Nick started to protest vehemently but Kiara stepped in.

"I'll go," she said firmly. "Cherise knows who I am. She trusts me."

"I'll accompany her. Cherise trusts me as well," Kyrian offered, although Kiara knew it was because he wasn't going anywhere without her.

Ash was silent for a few seconds before consenting to the idea. Kiara could tell Nick was infuriated with the decision but knew better than to argue. It was decided that Kyrian and Kiara would enter behind the group and slip away to go find Cherise. Lorraine, Julian, Nick, Kody, Acheron, Zarek, Caleb, and Talon lined up and charged. Kiara could've sworn Nick might have yelled "For Sparta!" but she wasn't sure.

"You ready?" Kyrian whispered.

"Yeah. Come on General. Lead the way." Still holding hands, the two slipped out of the battleground and up the stairs. They were immediately greeted by five Daimons. With a grin, the two Dark-Hunters advanced. Two Daimons flipped high above their heads but Kyrian jumped up and was able to slash one of them into oblivion. The second one landed but Kyrian stabbed at it from behind and it crumbled to dust. Kiara kept on fighting the other three; the Daimons kept backing up and she had a feeling they were leading her into a trap. Frustration burst through her in literally a blinding white flash. When the flash cleared, the three Daimons were disappearing as dust.

"Kiara, what on earth-?" Kyrian began.

"I-I don't know…" she replied, confused about what had just happened.

"You just-"

"I know."

The pounding of footsteps made the two of them whirl around to face the doorway at the bottom. Ash, along with the rest of the group behind him, was running towards them.

"You two okay? A flash of light just suddenly appeared and when it disappeared, the Daimons were dead. You know what happened?" Ash demanded.

Before Kyrian could reply, Kiara said quickly, "No, it happened to us too but we don't know how… or why for that matter."

She caught Kyrian's eye; he was looking at her curiously but he wasn't questioning her. Ash seemed to sense something was going on because he said, "We'll talk about it later. Privately. Come on, let's go get Cherise. I have a feeling the rest of the Daimons were flashed to death too."

Ash pushed his way to the front and led the way. Nick was protected in the middle. Kiara could tell he hated being protected. She understood. It was the problem with being important. He didn't know she knew, but she knew _exactly_ who he was. It was intimidating knowing that at any moment, his gentleness could disappear and he could turn into the person that was supposed to destroy humanity. Lovely thought.

The ten of them reached the second floor and after exploring it thoroughly and finding nothing, went on to the third floor. Kyrian and Kiara took one of the bigger office rooms. One wall was a book shelf with forgotten dusty books and papers scattered on the shelves.

"Kiara! Come here!" Kyrian whispered. She walked over to him. He was studying a wall. It was paneled but besides that, it wasn't anything special.

"What?"

"Tap the wall right there, and then do it over here," Kyrian ordered, pointing at specific points in the wall. She did as she was told and noticed that the first point sounded hollow unlike the second one. She looked up and down the wall, searching for something to see if the wall was removable.

She didn't need to.

She hit the wall with her knuckle three times and it slid open, revealing a hidden staircase. The two Dark-Hunters glanced warily at each other before going in.

"I swear, we get into the most interesting situations together than anyone I've ever known," Kyrian joked.

Kiara cracked a grin, remembering the first "interesting" situation they had ever gotten into together.

_Kiara lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. There were still a few weeks left before she and Kyrian married. It was daytime, about noon. She had just eaten lunch and was closing her eyes to get some sleep when someone knocked on her door. She suppressed a groan and went to open the door._

_Kyrian was standing there, dressed in a cloak that hid everything but his face since the hood was down._

"_What in Zeus's name are you wearing?" Kiara asked._

"_I am going to take you on a tour of Thrace so you can get acquainted with it… and me," Kyrian replied mischievously._

"_Do I get to wear an awesome cloak?" she countered. He pulled one out from underneath his and handed it to her. She slipped it on._

"_Follow me my lady," he said, bowing. She took his hand. Together, they snuck through the hallways, avoiding anyone who came their way. Miraculously, they made it out into the stable without being seen. Kiara thought Aphrodite must be condoning their excursion because this was way too easy._

_Kyrian leapt onto the white horse and lifted his arm for Kiara but she had other plans. She wanted him to know she was independent and so, without any help, jumped up on the horse's back. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Kiara kissed him on the cheek._

"_Hold on, sweetie; this might get a bit crazy," he warned impishly. He urged his horse to go and they shot off into the courtyard. It wasn't long before guards were shouting and were trying to catch up to them. Kiara saw Julian smirking among but the clamor of the rest of the guards quickly made him disappear from view._

"_I thought we were supposed to be secretive about our little escapade?" Kiara shouted over the wind._

"_Until we got on the horse. Then I decided we should just let all fury loose," Kyrian replied with a holler. He cautioned her to hang on because they were about to jump over a small wall. The impact when they landed was jarring but Kiara managed to stay on. The guards were far behind them now. Before long, the two of them entered Thrace. Kyrian jumped off his horse and brought it to a boy barely twelve years old._

"_Bring this horse straight back to the Royal Palace. I will pay you well if it gets there unharmed," Kyrian told the little boy. "Here is a note that gives you permission to enter the palace gates to return the horse back to the stables. Stay there until I return. So I can return you to your dwelling personally."_

_The boy nodded hurriedly, wide-eyed, before taking the horse. The boy was tiny and Kyrian helped him up._

"_Be careful, okay?" Kyrian said gently._

"_I will, your highness. I promise your horse will get there safely," the boy promised._

"_Call me Kyrian. And I trust you. Now get going. Do not work him too hard. He just had quite a run."_

_With one last nod, the boy headed off to the palace. Kyrian turned back around to face Kiara. "What?" he queried._

"_I never knew you were so good with children," she replied. He smiled as he put on his hood. Kiara did the same._

"_Come on," he said, offering her his hand, "let's go look at the city."_

_Taking his hand, they set off. No one seemed to recognize them. They passed vendors of all sorts, from jewelry to food to drinks to clothing. Kyrian bought Kiara a turquoise necklace which she promptly put on. At one point, they had to hurry and hide in an alleyway to avoid being seen by palace guards. They were pressed up against a wall which made Kiara feel strangely claustrophobic until her fiancé caught her off guard with a kiss._

"_Sorry, could not resist with you being so close," he apologized. She knew she was blushing but Kiara couldn't help it. He had that effect on her._

"_It is not like I am complaining about it. Come on, I want to see more of the city!" She slipped away from him and he followed her. The city was amazing but the crowds made it hot and Kiara became very thirsty very quickly. She voiced this to Kyrian and he promptly led her to a bar._

"_Stick close to me. This place is great but a bit rough." He gripped her hand tightly and led her into a pub with soused men stumbling, grunting, and shouting all over the place. Kiara was positive she was the only woman in there; any woman had to be crazy to come here. Of course, the gods decided to prove her wrong because she saw a woman with thick, raven locks traveling around, smiling flirtatiously at men. _

"_That is Theone. She frequents the place and is a-"_

"_Lady of the Night?" Kiara suggested. Kyrian grinned and she knew she'd gotten it right. But then a question struck her: How did he know Theone frequented the place unless… "And you know this how?"_

_Kyrian turned to face her; he must've heard the change in tone in her voice. "Julian and I came here when we were younger. She hit on us but we politely declined her. Do not worry about her Kiara. She is absolutely no threat to you."_

_With a smile, they walked to the bartender. Kyrian ordered two cups of wine. While they waited, two of the biggest and drunkest men got into an argument. The shorter one by an inch which Kiara immediately dubbed as Mr. Cherub because he looked like an overgrown baby, threw the first punch. Mr. Cupid, the other guy that Kiara had nicknamed since his handsomeness nearly rivaled Kyrian's, punched back. That's when the full bar brawl broke out. Kyrian grabbed Kiara and they took dashed for the door but it was blocked by five men duking it out. So instead, they took cover behind a table and waited for it to settle down. Kyrian had his arms wrapped protectively around her; he kept peering over for an opening to escape._

_Finally, the brawl started to settle down but that was because about fifteen palace guards, who were searching for Kiara and Kyrian, stepped in and stopped it. Kyrian cursed softly._

"_Not good… we are going to make a dash for it because I still have not brought to the place I wanted you to see the most. Are you ready?" he inquired._

"_I am always ready," Kiara said indignantly._

"_I love you so much," Kyrian said with a laugh. After that, they bolted. The guards recognized them and chased them through the streets but the people were on Kiara and Kyrian's side because it was almost as if they were purposefully blocking the guards' way._

"You're thinking of the brawl aren't you?" Kyrian's voice brought Kiara back to reality.

"It's scary how well you know me."

"Come on, let's go get Cherise." They went up the staircase; it was old but seemed sturdy. It went all the way to the fourth floor without stopping. Quietly, Kyrian opened the door. Kiara's eyes were drawn straight to a blonde figure in the corner of the room. She was huddled into a ball; a man was standing over her. Kiara hated him instantly.

"Disilarius," Kiara hissed quietly.

"I'll be back, Cherise. I have to go see what your friends are up to. Your son Nick has been causing quite a commotion trying to find you," Disilarius mused.

"You hurt my son, I will kill you. Never underestimate a mother who loves her child," Cherise warned.

"How will you do that chained up, sweet cheeks? I'll be back."

When Disilarius had left, Kyrian and Kiara, after making sure the hidden staircase door stayed open, dashed to Cherise's side.

"Cherise?" Kiara whispered frantically.

"Who are you?" Cherise demanded. For someone who looked so bedraggled and exhausted and weak, she sounded strong… and extremely pissed off.

"It's me, Kiara. I used to babysit Nick when he was younger."

Cherise studied her and the recognition slowly dawned upon the mother. "My dear, why you've hardly changed a bit! When did you come to town?"

"The day you disappeared."

"And Mr. Hunter? You're here as well?" Cherise asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't letting Kiara go anywhere by herself. Our reinforcements are downstairs. We need to get you out of here before that guy comes back." He and Kiara set to work breaking the manacles holding Cherise to the wall. Kyrian lifted Ms. Gautier up and the trio went back down the hidden staircase, with Kiara shutting the door behind them. They went through the third floor and down the stairs. Kiara sent a mental message to Ash letting him know Cherise had been found. Ash and the group met them downstairs.

"Mom!" Nick cried.

"Nicky?!" Cherise replied frantically. Kyrian set her down as Nick came rushing up to hug his mom. Words were exchanged between the two of them but everyone respectfully ignored them. Ash helped carry Cherise to his car. Kiara and Kyrian were walking behind everyone, holding hands. Cherise was safe and sound.

Suddenly, Kiara was jerked back. Turning around, she saw Kyrian clawing at his back and turning a deathly shade of white.

"Kyrian!" Kiara screamed. Everyone turned around as Kiara pulled a knife out of his back, eight inches long. It had been just above it heart. An evil laugh sounded from behind Kiara and whipped her to face the person. Disilarius stood there, a malicious grin etched onto his face. Julian appeared next to Kiara and started to try and stop Kyrian's blood loss. With a growl, Kiara jumped up and went after Disilarius. Julian called out her name but she ignored him. Vengeance coursed through her veins. The Daimon was no match for her in the state she was currently in and she tackled him to the ground. They wrestled each other, rolling over one another, trying to gain the upper hand. Disilarius had no idea who he was messing with now. He had unleashed a fury Kiara had never felt before and it wouldn't be satisfied until he was dead. They finally got up and started fighting hands-on. Kiara kicked him in the stomach but it wasn't long before he charged her and putting his hands on her shoulders, pushed her all the way to the building, pinning her to the cold brick. His hand closed around her neck and tightened. Kiara couldn't breathe. She was rapidly losing consciousness. Spots danced across her vision.

"I won't die. Not like this," Kiara thought determinedly. She remembered back to the first stairwell with Kyrian when she had let loose that flash of light, killing the Daimons. She knew she had created that and she intended to do it again. With as much focus as she could muster, she imagined a flash of light spearing through Disilarius.

Almost instantaneously, the grip on her neck disappeared. Kiara slumped to the ground as she watched the Daimon's petrified face disappear into the ground. He was dead; that was for certain. She staggered up and ran back to Kyrian who was now in shock. He wasn't responding to anyone or anything. Kiara ordered Julian to carry Kyrian and put him in her car. He didn't argue and did as he was told. Kiara hopped into her car and after Julian had strapped his friend into her car, she tore out of the area and drove like a madwoman to Ash's house.

"Kiara…" Kyrian murmured.

"I'm here," she said softly, attempting to keep her voice steady.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Just hang on; we're almost to Ash's house. You're going to be okay," she assured, her voice cracking.

"Kiara, we both know I'm not going to-" Kyrian cut himself off by cringing and hissing at the pain.

"No!" Kiara exclaimed hysterically. "I'm not losing you! Not when I finally have you back!"

She pulled into Ash's drive and hopped out. She lifted Kyrian up and stumbled to the door. Ash was already there and he relieved her of Kyrian but she was right behind him as they went up the stairs.

"Keep her down here," Ash commanded. Julian and Zarek grabbed Kiara's arms and struggled to bring her to Ash's living room where she lost her will to fight and sank to the floor, leaning against the couch. Julian and Zarek sat next to her, making sure she didn't bolt. Nick was nowhere to be seen. He was probably with his mom in another room.

Looking at everyone staring at her, she decided to try and hide from the world by hanging her head and staring at a pattern in the carpet. She waited in agony to hear from Ash. He came back down an hour later, looking melancholy; a wave a terror crashed over her because she knew what was coming next.

"Ash, please, he can't be," Kiara managed to whisper.

"He's not yet. He doesn't have much longer."

Kiara's mouth parted open slightly in from shock. Kyrian was dying and there was no way to save him. He had always been so strong, he had always been her rock for most of her life, and now, once again, he was slipping through her fingers.

"Go up and see him Kiara," Julian whispered. Numbly, she got up and went to his room dreading what she was about to see. Whereas she had had a good chance of surviving when she'd been injured, Kyrian apparently had none. Entering his room, she stifled a cry. He was literally as white as the sheets. His head lolled to the side since he was leaning against the headboard, and he had gauze wrapped all on his upper torso.

Kiara started to cry softly as she went and lay down next to him, shifting him gently so that she could hold him in her arms. His breathing was shallow but steady and as she cried to herself, she hoped no one would come up to check on Kyrian.

"Kiara?"

Her eyes flitted to the center of the room where a man with golden eyes was standing, watching her and Kyrian curiously. "Apollo!"

"What's wrong?" he asked walking over to her. "Why are you crying over this cheater?"

"No! You have it wrong! I did too! So did he! Our fight, it was all a big misunderstanding." Kiara hurriedly explained what happened.

Apollo was silent, looking solemn. "You still love him?"

Kiara nodded. "I don't want to lose him again."

There was a tic in Apollo's jaw. "I can save him, Kiara, but it comes with a price."

"Anything, Apollo. Please, for the love of the gods, save him," she pleaded.

"In order for me to save someone this close to death, you would have to accept my hand in marriage, two lives joined together to save one," Apollo explained.

Kiara felt her heart drop. She had planned on marrying Kyrian now that they had everything sorted out, but the Fates were being cruel to her yet again. However, she wasn't going to lose Kyrian. She couldn't live with herself knowing there was a way to save him and she hadn't taken the opportunity.

"Kiara?" Kyrian croaked. Her eyes found Kyrian's emerald ones staring weakly at her. "What is the not-so-hot sun god doing in my death room?"

Flooded with relief that he was awake and that he had enough sense still in him to try and crack a joke, Kiara let out a sound that was mixed between a sob and a chuckle.

"I'm going to save you," she told him.

"How?"

"She's going to marry me," Apollo notified. Kiara despised the slight smugness in his tone.

"Kiara, I'd rather die than let you marry him," Kyrian declared heatedly.

"And I'd rather than letting you die knowing I'd had an option to save you. I will do anything to save you," Kiara whispered.

Turning to Apollo, looking grim, he said, "Then you need to promise me something and you need to swear it on the Styx." The god looked annoyed but agreed. "Promise that you will take good care of her. Promise you will do anything to make her happy. And promise you will never hurt her, physically or mentally. If you do, her oath to you is broken and she is free of your marriage and I still live. Swear on the Styx."

"I swear on the Styx to Kyrian Hunter's terms on treating Kiara, my future wife," Apollo promised.

"One more request," Kyrian said.

"What?" Apollo demanded exasperatedly.

"I want no recollection of this moment. I don't want to remember giving away the girl I've loved forever to another man."

That was the last straw for Kiara. She started full out sobbing.

"Fine. You will remember it if Kiara or I mention it but I doubt either one of us will; I know I won't."

Kyrian turned his head to look up at Kiara. "I love you, _vasílissá mou_."

"I love you, General," she sobbed back. He wiped away tears on her cheek with his thumb before kissing her. It was a kiss of longing of what was and what never would be, of what they'd had and what they wished for but now knew would never be possible. It was a kiss of love and passion and heartbreak.

Neither of them wanted to break it off but they needed air. They were breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed up against each other.

"Okay, Apollo, do your little zappy thing and make this memory disappear," Kyrian said sadly. With a disturbed look, Apollo snapped his fingers and Kyrian was knocked out, slumping against Kiara's chest. If possible, she sobbed even harder.

"He'll wake up in a little while. Let him drink some of your blood too. It'll help the healing process; your blood isn't poisonous to him. I'll see you later, okay?" Apollo said, kissing her on the head. She barely managed to nod. The god disappeared, leaving her.

Kiara cradled Kyrian like he had cradled her when he'd rescued her. He was safe and sound now. The world could be on fire, the battle could still be raging on, but the only thing that mattered to her was Kyrian was alive.

He was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I'm sad I didn't get any for the last one :(<strong>


	20. Tell Him

**Y'all must officially not like this story anymore because I only received one review for the last two chapters combined which is really making me sad :( But thank you to the person who did review :)**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**He's not dead… he's electroencephalographically challenged."**

**~Grim Muerte from **_**Chronicles of Nick**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Tell Him<p>

**Julian**

Julian rang the doorbell of Kiara's house. By the looks of it, he was the first one to arrive. He heard the soft patter of her feet from inside the house. When they stopped, the door opened, revealing a stunningly dressed Kiara. She was in a green top with embellished straps and dark-wash jeans.

"Julian!" she exclaimed. "You're early!"

"Thought I'd come help you set up. Kyrian is still asleep. That's the problem with dating a Dark-Hunter, Kiara. They're nocturnal."

There were two different emotions that appeared on Kiara's face: a mischievous smirk that Julian didn't want to ask about and then the flash of depression in her eyes. Julian could pretty much figure out the smirk, but the eyes? It struck his curiosity.

"Stop looking at me like that, Julian. You're creeping me out," she retorted, turning around and walking into the house. He followed her, shutting the door on his way in.

"What was that look in your eyes?" he queried.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, not looking at him.

"Uh huh, tell me. Now, Kiara," Julian ordered. She turned around and smirked.

"You do know that technically my status is higher than yours. You're a general, I'm a princess."

"Kiara, enough with the games!"

"Drop it, Julian. It's nothing!" She snapped. He sighed in defeat and shut up. He hated to but he knew arguing would get him nowhere, especially with Kiara. Instead, he let his nose lead him to the kitchen where a huge turkey was baking in the oven. It smelled (and looked) scrumptious.

"Since when did you become such an amazing cook?" Julian inquired, attempting to sneak a spoonful of the mashed potatoes with bacon. Kiara, laughing, swatted his hand right at the moment a deep male voice replied, "I taught her."

Kiara tensed up instantaneously. Julian looked up at the stranger only to find Apollo staring at them.

"What are you doing here, Apollo?" Julian asked, trying to hold back his hatred of the god.

"I'm here to see my beautiful fiancée!" Apollo exclaimed. Not looking at Julian, Kiara walked over to the god. Julian instantly noticed the mechanical way in which she moved, not her usual graceful self. Her motions seemed forced. Something was off about this whole thing; once Apollo left, Julian intended to find out what and why.

Looking admirably at Kiara, he queried, "Have you not told anyone?"

She looked rather irked by the question but she kept her temper in check when she said, "Most of my friends are not big fans of you. I don't think they would take the news quite well."

"Right… well they'll figure it out sooner or later. I hope it's sooner so that one Dark-Hunter would lay off of you."

"That 'one Dark-Hunter' has a name. His name is Kyrian," Julian retorted. Apollo looked at him with distaste but said nothing. He said bye to Kiara with a kiss and left, leaving the two friends alone in the room.

Finally, Julian exclaimed, "Apollo?! Of all people in the world, you had to choose the one man that nearly everyone around you _despises_? What are you thinking?!"

"My marriage to him is what saved Kyrian!" Kiara snapped. He was taken aback by the statement. He hadn't thought she would do something like that to save Kyrian. Before he could ask the story, she started on her own, starting from the beginning of the deal to how Kyrian entered it but pleaded for no memory of it.

"Oh gods, Kiara. I think Kyrian would rather die than have you marry that bastard."

"I know… but I couldn't let him die. I couldn't do it."

"You have to tell him."

"No!" she hissed. "He can never find out what I've done. I don't want him to hate me again, Julian."

"He never hated you! You're the one that acted as if you hated him!"

"I had to or else it would show that I was still in love with him and I didn't understand how he could love me after I turned you two in! I don't deserve him, Julian. He deserves someone so much better than me." She turned around and started working on some other dish that he couldn't tell what it was just yet. He walked up to her and put his hand over hers to get her to look at him. Their eyes met; Julian was shocked by how much regret, how much insecurity she allowed to be shown through her eyes.

"Kiara, he never stopped loving you. The first time we thought you died, I had to force-feed him every day, I had to get him out of bed. Whenever he would talk, it'd be about you. Unfortunately, the day you walked in on him and Theone was the first day I had been able to get him out of the palace. I took him to a bar and he got so smashed he couldn't walk without falling down let alone think straight. I took them to the palace. Never blame him for what happened. It was me. Then, after he accidentally shot you, he cradled you in his arms, and I could see how hard it was for him not to cry. He wanted to be alone with you. And then Valerius came and captured us and all throughout our torture, whenever he fell asleep, all he'd say in his dreams was _your_ name. Oh my gods Kiara, when he found out you were alive and in New Orleans with him, and when we got back in touch, he spilled everything. He hated the fact that you hated him; he hated that you seemed to want to kill him every chance you got. Kyrian _loves_ you, Kiara. You have no idea how much he does. What I'm saying is merely skimming on the surface of his love for you. He would die for you. He almost _did_."

Kiara stayed silent but Julian knew he'd gotten through to her. He actually believed he'd gotten to her too well because she looked near tears. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Kiara ordered him to go answer it, probably because she didn't trust him not to swipe a sample of each dish while she was gone and probably because she wanted some alone time. He went to the door and opened it. Ash was there, not surprising since there was still daylight out and no Dark-Hunters could be out yet.

"Hey, Acheron."

"Hello, Julian. How are you?"

"I'm not bad. Come on in. Kiara's in the kitchen. Be careful. She's very touchy at the moment."

"What did you do to her?" Acheron had a slight smirk on his face.

"Hopefully knocked some sense into her," Julian muttered. The two walked into the kitchen. Kiara was baking away but she looked up when Ash entered the room. Her previous attitude had disappeared, shocking Julian. He hadn't been sure if she would be able to hold it together throughout the party without cracking.

"Hey Acheron," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Kiara." Looking at the assorted dishes, he said, "Are you trying to feed an army?"

"Well I am feeding you and you count as a whole army," she countered.

"Agreed. Listen, why don't you go get some rest. You look like you're about to collapse from exhaustion. Go lay on the couch."

"Don't let Julian swipe anything. He's been eyeing those potatoes and it's making me nervous. Thanks for taking over Ash." Julian laughed slyly.

She left the room and disappeared.

"So what's going on between you two? I sensed a certain tenseness between you two," Ash mused casually.

"Not my place to tell," Julian said politely. Acheron nodded in respect and the two moved on to things they could relate to: battle stories, battle strategies, battle weapons. It wasn't long before Talon and Zarek arrived. Somehow Kiara slept through their noise but Julian figured that she felt safe with Ash at the house and knew he could take care of things.

Kyrian was the last of the Dark-Hunters to arrive. Lorraine had stayed back at her house in Rome. She hadn't been up to flying and the Daimons in that area had been acting up more than usual and she felt obligated to protect her city.

"Kyrian, was Kiara always this deep of sleeper?" Julian asked peering around the corner to look at his sleeping friend. Kyrian joined him and they stared at her with a protection they'd felt since she'd enter their lives the very first time.

"She was once she fell asleep. She never liked to go to bed and she hates waking up. I guess I should wake her up," he acknowledged.

"Let me do it; I do remember her getting mad at everyone and you two just made up," Julian offered.

"I think she'd rather see the handsome face," he quipped. Julian smacked his friend on the arm before heading over to wake Kiara. She woke up instantly but still looked murderously at him for being woken up.

"Get up, everyone but Nick and Cherise are here," he whispered gently. Kiara blanched.

"Everyone?" she whispered softly. Julian nodded. He helped her get up and they headed to the kitchen. Kyrian swept her into a hug which although she made it brief, Julian could tell how much she was fighting her inner desires to keep him with her.

The kitchen was in a frenzy as Kiara decided to take charge. Even Ash listened to her. She directed each of the men to take a dish (or dishes in Acheron's case) to the table. Her timing was perfect. The doorbell rang at exactly nine o'clock. She went to answer the door. Nick and Cherise were standing there looking well-dressed. Nick stood in khakis and a green polo shirt. Cherise wore a conservative, dark blue dress. She looked tired and pale, but healthier than the last time Julian had seen her. Her bruises were fading and color was returning to her cheeks. Nick was beaming but alert. If anyone tried to hurt his mother again, it was obvious that he would kill anyone who tried. Everyone gave the two Gautier's hugs before leading them into the dining room.

"Oh!" Cherise exclaimed in amazement. "You all outdid yourselves!"

"Kiara fixed it all," Kyrian said. "We just showed up."

He gave Kiara a loving smile, one she returned but only briefly. Julian sensed his best friend was picking up on the fact that something was wrong with his girlfriend because his face fell slightly.

"I had help," Kiara said bashfully. "Ash took over for me."

"After you baked everything," He countered. She smirked at him but didn't argue. Everyone took a seat at the table, with Cherise and Kiara at the ends of the table. Nick sat next to his mom with Ash across the table. Kyrian and Zarek sat next to Kiara while Julian and Talon took the middle seats. It was cheerful night with much laughter (mainly from Nick and Kyrian bantering and cracking jokes).

At eleven, Cherise decided it was time for her and Nick to head home but not before she argued with Kiara for a good thirty minutes trying to help with the clean-up and dishes; Kiara wouldn't hear of it. After saying bye to everyone, Cherise and Nick left. The Dark-Hunters and Julian tried to help Kiara with the dishes but she simply kicked them out (literally- like in the butt) towards the living room so they could talk.

Julian could hear her humming softly in the kitchen as he and Kyrian took a seat on one of the four couches. Ash took the plushy chair that Kiara usually took residence in, while Zarek and Talon took the other couch.

Ash, Talon, and Zarek started discussing Dark-Hunter business around New Orleans. Kyrian took the opportunity to ask Julian, "Is Kiara okay?"

Julian looked at his best friend. "What do you mean?"

"She was distant from me and I-" he stopped, catching himself. "I want to make sure she's well."

Julian knew Kyrian had changed what he had originally planned to say but didn't push his friend. "If you want to know what's bugging her, ask about Apollo. That's all I can say on the matter."

Kyrian looked dubious, whether it was because he didn't believe that was all that could be said on the matter or because he didn't know if he should go talk to her or not, Julian didn't know; he did know that Kyrian's curiosity would get the better of him.

Sure enough, hardly thirty seconds later, he got up without saying a word. The abruptness of his action made the others look up and regard what was happening.

"I suggest we leave. This might get personal between them," Julian said quietly. The others didn't argue and they all left.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiara<strong>

She continued humming Rascal Flatts as she washed dishes and loaded the dishwasher. Kiara didn't even realize Kyrian had come in until his hands rested on her hips. She jumped, nearly throwing the current dish she was working on into the air.

"Bloody hell, Kyrian," she mumbled, her head drooping. Something told her he was going to ask her something she did not want to answer.

"You're jumpy, you're acting distant, you're being quiet; what's going on?" he whispered, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Nothing," she lied, wiggling out of his embrace.

"That's what I'm talking about! Every time I try to show you some affection, you get away from me!"

"I'm not meaning to!"

"Liar," he growled.

"Don't act like you know me. You were out of my life for few hundred years. I've changed; better start learning in which areas that happened," Kiara retorted.

His face fell, instantly making her feel bad. She hated hurting him. "I know and I'll regret letting you go for the rest of my life. Tell me what's wrong, Kiara. Please…"

She stared at him, trying to convey through her eyes that she couldn't tell him anything. It had that effect… and another one she had not been planning on. He strode over boldly to her and got down on one knee.

"Kiara, I want to make you mine. I refuse to let myself live without you as my wife again. I cannot bear the thought of living without you, knowing you're alive and well and within my reach. I loved you the moment I saw you get out of the carriage. Your beauty captured my attention but it was your personality that captured my heart. Please, end my misery; end my misery of not having you as mine. Kiara Castellanos, will you marry me?"

Half-way through his speech, she had started sobbing. He wasn't supposed to do this, not yet. She thought he'd wait to get to know her again, but the Fates were giving her hell (again). She wanted to marry him; she couldn't even imagine not marrying him, but she also knew that she had promised Apollo to marry him in order for Kyrian to live.

Sinking to the floor, she said quietly, "I can't."

Kyrian's face fell to one of utter disbelief and shock. It was obvious he thought she'd most definitely say yes.

"Why not?" he croaked weakly, sitting on his hind legs.

"I'm already engaged to someone else," Kiara explained, depressed.

"You're _what_?" Kyrian demanded. "To _who_?"

"I'm engaged… to Apollo."

He stood up brusquely and started to stalk out of the kitchen. Knowing he was leaving without knowing the reason gave her enough motivation to stand up and grab his hand to turn him around. Her strength surprised both of them.

"You don't even know why I did it!" She protested.

"I don't want to!" He snapped back vehemently, snatching his hand back. Kyrian turned around and stalked back off to the door.

"I did it to save your life!" Kiara shouted.

He stopped, turning around to face her. "What do you mean?"

"I married Apollo to save your life. When you were on your death bed, he came to me offering to save your life if I promised to do one thing."

"To marry him?"

Kiara nodded. His face fell into one of horror; she realized the whole ordeal was coming back to him, in one swift memory.

"No, this can't be happening! _Stamatí̱ste, sas parakaló̱, sas parakaló̱ na stamatí̱sete_!" Kyrian begged, shutting his eyes [_Translation: Stop, please, please, stop_]. Looking up at her, he said, "I wish I would've died."

"Kyrian-" she began but her cut her off.

"I can't look at you. I'm sorry." He dashed out the front door, leaving Kiara alone.

Numbly, she stood up and forced her feet to walk upstairs, leaving the dirty dishes forgotten in the sink. Kiara put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth before getting to the bed and staring at the ceiling.

She was really going to get married tomorrow to a man she didn't love, to the man who hated the man she really loved. She had to go through with it. Kiara had done it save Kyrian and she was going to pay the consequences. It would be beyond painful to have it happen, to truly lose him once and for all, but knowing he was alive made it somewhat bearable.

Kiara was brought out of her reverie by a fervent knocking at her door. Reluctantly she got up, deciding that if it was anyone but Kyrian, Nick, or Cherise, she was going to slap them and tell them to go away.

Kiara didn't have to worry. Kyrian stood on her porch, staring at her with anxious eyes.

"Kyrian…" she breathed.

"I'm going to lose you. I've accepted the fact no matter how much I wish it wasn't true. I love you Kiara, I always have, I always will. One night, I just want one night with you to know what it'd be like if I actually got my wish and got to spend the rest of my life with you. It's our last night we can ever be together Kiara. Please, it will be just you and me and no one else. We can fall asleep in each other's arms, we can stay up talking and/or crying all night, we can do things we couldn't do when we weren't married, but please, grant me one more night to be with you," he rambled, never once stopping to catch his breath. Without thinking, Kiara kissed him. He stumbled into her house, not breaking off the kiss. After shutting her door, he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>So to the people reading this, they did not do anything! I swear! But you'll find that out next chapter. I just didn't want y'all thinking dirty thoughts haha anywho, please review! I'm begging you! The next chapter is the absolute LAST chapter!<strong>


	21. The End

**This is the last chapter! I hope you guys have enjoyed the story! I know I have :)**

**Review Replies:  
><strong>**Lunar678:**** I'm so glad you love the story!  
><strong>**Mystic twilight princess:**** well I guess you'll just have to read the chapter and find out :)  
><strong>**Brenda:**** let's hope Kiara and/or Kyrian finds a way out of that contract  
><strong>**Dietrich2234:**** You and I can agree about Kyrian (which should be obvious since I wrote a story about Kyrian haha) Kyrian is absolutely awesome! We'll both be sad; I've kind of become attached to these characters haha**

**Quote of the Chapter:  
><strong>"**Marriage is an adventure, like going to war."  
><strong>**~Adara from **_**Brotherhood of the Sword**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: The End<p>

**Kyrian**

Kyrian woke up at the sound of shuffling around the room. He didn't make any sudden movements in case it was an enemy. However, with one glance, he realized it was just Kiara, quietly packing a suitcase. He silently padded over to her and started helping her pack. Neither of them said anything, at least not at first. It took about twenty minutes before Kyrian broke the silence.

"Will you come visit me?" he whispered. Kiara stopped packing and looked at him.

"I'll try, Kyrian, I will, but I have no idea what to expect being Apollo's wife and all…" she hung her head, staring at the shirt she was packing.

"If there was any way to stop this, you know I'd do it, right?"

"The only way you could stop this is if you somehow got him to injure me and let's face it, Apollo would rather die than let that happen. Come on, I'll go make us some breakfast."

Kyrian nodded and stood up. The two of them headed downstairs silently; Kiara started making bacon and pancakes while Kyrian attempted to help. However, after he nearly caught the house on fire, he stopped and allowed Kiara to do all the cooking.

Within ten minutes, breakfast was ready and they went back upstairs, their plates in hand. Kiara continued to multitask, eating and packing at the same time. Kyrian just sat solemnly on the bed, nibbling at his food.

"What time is Capri-sun supposed to get here?" Kyrian queried.

"Capri-sun? Really?" Kiara raised her eyebrows, but she was grinning. "I don't know; kind of hoping he won't but I know he will."

"He's not letting you get away that easily," he replied with a humorless chuckle.

"Tell me something I don't know," she grumbled. Kyrian got up and walked over to her, making her stand up.

"Think if we run away together, he'll find us?"

"I'd find you," Apollo's voice replied. The two Dark-Hunters whipped their heads around to face the god.

"Oh! Apollo, I did not think you would be here this soon," Kiara said.

"I didn't think so either but I took care of some chores so I was able to come early," Apollo explained cheerfully. Sparing a glance at Kyrian, he said disgustedly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with the woman who should be marrying me, not a pompous ass god who was only able to get her to marry him by a deal to save me," the male Dark-Hunter growled. Apollo's eyes flashed as he lifted his hand, looking like he was preparing to snap.

"One snap of my fingers, Dark-Hunter, and those curtains open, making you burn to dust."

"Apollo, Kyrian, enough of this," Kiara ordered, stepping between the two of them. "Apollo, you hurt him, and our deal is off. Do you understand me?"

The god reluctantly lowered his hand. "There are times when I wish I hadn't agreed to save your pathetic ass."

"I'm going to get the rest of my stuff packed. Behave, both of you," she commanded before turning around and heading towards her suitcase. Kyrian and Apollo glowered at each other but did nothing. Something was happening inside Kyrian's brain. It was going back centuries and centuries ago, back to when he was a human, the Prince of Thrace.

Back to the day when he found out Kiara was 'dead.'

"_Julian! Hurry up would you? My father is going to kill me if I am late!" Kyrian grunted._

"_Kiara needs to get back soon. You are so much pleasanter to be with when she is around," Julian replied casually as he mounted his horse._

"_I just hope nothing has happened to her. It is a dangerous world out there and if Abbadon gets a hold of her, he can control my every move."_

"_Let us pray to the gods that does not happen. Come, Kyrian, we must be off," Julian urged. At that, they galloped off towards the palace. Kyrian's father was waiting for the two warriors in his throne room. Some of the other generals, lower in ranking than Kyrian and Julian, were also present. Kyrian was able to count two or three of the generals who held contempt for him since he had become a general at so young an age but no matter what, none of them could disagree that Kyrian was the top fighter in the Thracian military._

"_Hello father," Kyrian greeted with a bow. Julian followed in suit. "Any word from Kiara?"_

"_No, but give it time. Her mother is very ill, and she may not have time to give word to us at the current moment. Be patient my son."_

"_I do not like being patient. I want to know if my wife is well," the Thracian prince retorted._

"_Watch your tone with me. Now, I wanted to discuss with you the current battle strategies you and Julian have come with on how to counter Roman forces if need be."_

_The two generals obeyed and laid out their plans quickly and concisely. The room was stuffy and they desired to get out of there as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, the other generals had many questions, unnecessary, annoying questions, Kyrian thought. It took an hour and a half before he and Julian could escape the hell hole._

"_Gods, I hate being in there in the summer," Julian grouched._

"_I have to go in there every day. Stop your whining," Kyrian snapped airily. "I am going to my room, get a little bit of rest before our training session. I shall see you soon."_

_Julian nodded and went off towards his house on the outskirts of the palace grounds. All the top generals lived within a five minute run of the palace's throne room in case of an emergency. Kyrian walked leisurely up to his room, allowing his thoughts to run free about multiple things: Kiara, killing Romans, conquering more territory for his future kingdom, training, and other things. However, his focus remained on Kiara. He smiled at the thought of the fiery blonde that he was proud to call his wife. She was one of the only women who had the audacity (at least many people called it that) to banter with the other generals as if she was their equal. Technically, she was, and then she also wasn't. In case Kyrian died during his time as king, she would take over command. But, she was also a woman, and women were below men's ranking. Kyrian found it rather inspiring, her boldness in joining conversations. The generals loved her though and slowly became accustomed to letting her join. Of course, she didn't give them much choice. Kyrian had just removed his armor and donned a toga when someone knocked on his door. Opening it, Kyrian found a blonde messenger, about his height, young, and with startling blue eyes. The man looked sorrowful._

"_Your highness?"_

"_Yes, what is your business here?" Kyrian tried to hide his exasperation from having his thoughts interrupted but he still heard a little of it in his voice. He was much nicer when Kiara was around. She had that effect on him._

"_I-I regret to inform you that a couple weeks ago, your wife, her highness Kiara of Thrace, was killed during an ambush on her way to Greece. We got the word to you as soon as we could-"_

"_Go. Now. Please," Kyrian commanded. The messenger needed no further encouragement and he fled. The prince slammed his door shut and sank against the wall in shock. The tears poured down his face involuntarily. He prayed to the gods that no one found him like this but that was only for his reputation. In all honesty, if someone started to make fun of him for crying over his wife, he'd kill them without second thoughts._

_Sometime, he wasn't sure when, the tears stopped, drying up on his face. Afterwards, he just stared outside his window that was conveniently located right in front of him on the opposite side of the room. The sky was crystal blue, cheerful and sunny. It should've been rainy and dark; a day as horrible as this did not deserve to have the sun shining._

_Julian found him, still slumped against the same wall._

"_My gods, Kyrian! What is the matter with you?!" Julian demanded._

"_She's dead," Kyrian choked out. "Kiara. Ambushed…"_

_His friend turned pale as he kneeled down. "Does your father know?"_

"_No, I-I haven't moved since I found out."_

"_Which was when?"_

"_A little bit after I had come up to my room."_

_You've been here for a little over two hours. We need to alert your father. Come," Julian said gently, outstretching his hand for Kyrian to take._

"_Julian? If I ever find the person who led the ambush that killed Kiara, I will kill them," Kyrian vowed._

"_I do not doubt you."_

Staring at Apollo, Kyrian murmured, "I will kill them."

"What did you just say?" the god demanded.

"I said 'I will kill them.'"

"What the hell are you talking about Dark-Hunter?" Apollo disgusted.

"The person that _killed_ Kiara, or supposedly killed her. The messenger who told me she was dead lied to me."

"Why in Zeus's all mighty name are you thinking of that right now?" Apollo queried furiously, but Kyrian could see his flustered attitude was more than just because of his daydreaming.

"Because the messenger was you," Kyrian stated flatly. There was a small crash from behind him; it was Kiara. She had dropped her brush.

"You're lying," Apollo growled. "You're just saying anything to try and get the deal to be broken."

"I swear on the Styx that I am not lying, that it was _you _who told me she was dead. For what? Your own personal gain? So you could gain a new fighter because you couldn't keep your other ones alive? Because you thought I wouldn't care I'd lost my wife? Did you think you would never be found out? Did you think she would fall in love with you? Let me tell you something: Kiara doesn't love you. She loves _me_. Nothing you ever do can change the fact. The only reason she's marrying you is so I would stay alive. That is not love Apollo. You don't have to be Aphrodite to know that," Kyrian ranted. Kiara stood behind him, trembling.

"Apollo…" She murmured. "Please tell me it's not true."

"It's not true!" he protested in anguish. "Don't believe him! Are you going to believe me, the one you could count on for centuries without fail, or are you going to believe the man who cheated on you? Who _killed_ you?"

Kiara stood perfectly still, and in a surprisingly calm voice, ordered, "Swear it wasn't you on the Styx."

"I-what?"

"You heard me Apollo. Either it wasn't you who told him or it was. The Styx will determine that."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Then I will assume you are the one who told him."

Apollo stared maliciously at Kyrian. "You, I knew I should've disposed of _you_ in the beginning. You are dead to me Dark-Hunter."

In the flash of an eye, Apollo snapped his fingers, opening the curtains in Kiara's room. She screamed out in horror while Kyrian stumbled back, trying to find shade, protection from the deadly sun. But he wasn't quick enough. The rays hit him and he felt their warmth strike his bare skin, but instead of a severe burning, nothing happened. The rays stayed on his skin, they remained warm, but they weren't burning him.

"What the hell?!" Apollo shouted. "You're supposed to die damn it!"

"Kyrian… y-you're standing-" Kiara trailed off, but a smile was slowly forming on her beautiful face.

"It must be from when you made me drink your blood to help my healing process," Kyrian mused, giving a breathy chuckle from the shock of his new power.

"If you will not die by sun, you will die by my hand."

"Touch him, you will never be able to have any more kids," Kiara growled, advancing on the god. "Now do as I say: swear on the Styx you weren't the messenger who lied to Kyrian."

Apollo stayed silent for a few moments. "I can't," he finally admitted. "Because it was me."

Kyrian felt a certain smug satisfaction inside him but it vanished when he saw Kiara's expression. It was obvious she hadn't actually believed Apollo had been the messenger who had lied to Kyrian about her 'death,' but now that he had actually come out and said it, the truth was hitting her hard.

"Everything Kyrian and I went through, all the pain, the suffering, the tears, it was all because of you. How? Why? Why me?" she pleaded.

For the first time in Kyrian's life, he saw a god looking completely remorseful, totally ashamed. "I met you on your first trip to the city of Thrace; I was in the disguise as a little boy. You had prayed to me earlier for an easy transition into the kingdom. I went to see if you deserved it and in the process of deciding it, I fell in love with you."

Kyrian remembered Kiara gushing about the little _boy_ when she'd come home later that day. The boy had followed her all around the city, given her flowers and jewelry. He'd been completely infatuated with her; apparently, he still was.

"You ruined my life, Apollo. I was happy, I was in love with him, I still am. I was accepted into that kingdom, and for your own selfish reasons, you broke it all. I can't believe you!" Kiara rambled, shaking her head as if trying to convince herself none of this was true.

"Kiara, stop, stop, you're going to break the deal!" Apollo begged.

"No… no. What you did… I can't forgive you for. You tortured me. You allowed for the man I loved to be killed, and you let me blame him for everything that went wrong when in reality, it was all you. I want you out of my house, out of my life, and I want it to stay that way. I never want to see you again."

"Kiara…" Apollo whispered.

"Out!" She barked, tears falling down her face. "You have hurt me in a way you can't even imagine. I will _never_ be your queen; I will _never_ be your wife."

A bright flash of light went through the room, blinding Kyrian briefly. When it was gone, Apollo had disappeared, and he asked Kiara, "What just happened?"

She turned around. Tears were dried on her cheeks, her eyes were bloodshot, but she was smiling. "Well, Mr. Hunter, Apollo couldn't take me yelling at him anymore, and that deal I made with him?" She came up to him and whispered into his ear: "It's broken. I am a free, single woman."

"Like hell you're single," Kyrian growled playfully before lifting her up in his arms and kissing her. "So, are we human now? Your eyes, they're not black like they used to be."

"Yes, we are human now, but Apollo was kind enough to leave our Dark Hunter powers with us."

"How nice of him," Kyrian said in amusement. "You know, when I was younger, a lot, lot younger, I always heard stories of men killing to get their women back and I thought they were complete idiots for letting a woman control them like that."

"Oh really?"

"Now I classify myself as one of those men; I would kill anyone who tried to harm you. And if you were taken, I'd kill anyone and everyone who got in my way."

"Even if it was Nick?" Kiara inquired with a smirk.

"With that Cajun mouth of his, he has it coming," Kyrian joked. "How do you women make us men start wars over you?"

"It's a woman's secret," she replied. "Well now, what do we do now? We have this whole house to ourselves, no one's here…"

"I can think of many things," Kyrian answered with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, which was returned by Kiara.

"Lead the way, general."

* * *

><p><strong>All right, I lied, I'm going to write an epilogue for the story haha it'll be really short but still! Please review if you enjoyed! I hope you guys didn't think I'd actually make Kiara marry Apollo. Anyways, like I said, review!<strong>


	22. Epilogue

**Okay, this is seriously the last chapter and it'll be short! Well, technically it's the last chapter that is part of the story. The next chapter is just a thank you for everyone :) Enjoy!**

**Quote of the Chapter  
><strong>"**Spoils to the victor."  
><strong>**~Kyrian Hunter from **_**Chronicles of Nick**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Epilogue<p>

**Kyrian**

**Two years later…**

"Kyrian! Hurry up! You know how Nick loves to get onto you when you're late!" Kiara called up to him from downstairs.

"He doesn't have two kids to get ready!" Kyrian shouted back.

"You're not even getting them ready! You're the one that's getting ready!" she replied drolly.

"Not anymore," he whispered into her ear from behind her a few moments later after he'd silently run downstairs into the kitchen. She didn't even flinch; she was used to it. Kiara was holding their newest child, Bryn. The newborn was only couple weeks old and the two parents had gotten no sleep between her and their son Nick (yes, who had been named of Nick Gautier). Their son was currently playing on the floor with his miniature fire truck toy. His father lifted him up in one swoop, making the little boy squeal in delight.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Kyrian grinned at his son who had just started learning how to speak. His vocabulary consisted of the words: mommy, daddy, Julin (he couldn't pronounce Julian's name correctly yet), Bryn, sister, Nick, Cherry (Cherise, also couldn't pronounce her name correctly at the moment), Ash, and food. His favorite word was food. Nick could eat like there was no tomorrow for so young a child.

"You ready to go see Uncle Nick and Aunt Cherise?" Kyrian asked him. Nick clapped his hands in joy. Kyrian and Kiara laughed as they went to the car. They'd gotten a new car, a Honda Pilot, when they'd found out Kiara was pregnant, although they still had their Lamborghinis. The two of them had gotten married two weeks after the deal between Apollo and Kiara had broken and right after their wedding, she'd gotten pregnant. They had danced around in joy for hours when they'd found out, calling everyone they knew.

Kyrian drove the short distance to Nick's and Cherise's apartment where Ash, Talon, Zarek, Julian, Grace, their three kids, Caleb, and Nekoda were all going to be. It was a big party for Bryn, a new member of their extended family. Of course, Bryn would have no idea it was for her.

When the two of them arrived, everyone else was already there. Cherise was fussing at Nick and Caleb to stop sneaking tastes of all the dishes while Nekoda helped Mother Gautier with the preparation of the meal. Julian and Grace were talking to Talon while Zarek played with their three kids: Vanessa, Neco, and Dimitri. Ash was watching everything with alert eyes. It was he who spotted Kiara and Kyrian first.

"Ash!" NJ shouted, running up to the massive god as fast as his little legs would carry him. When Kyrian and Kiara's son was in the presence of Nick Gautier, Nick Hunter was called NJ (short for Nicholas Julian).

"Hey there little buddy," Ash greeted, picking NJ up. "How's my little warrior?"

"Food!" he replied, pointing to all the dishes. Ash chuckled at the one track mind of the one year old. However, now that he'd yelled out 'food,' everyone else knew the Hunters were present. Nick came rushing over to hold his nephew. He and NJ were very close. In fact, the little boy preferred Nick over everyone else in the room; unless he was hungry. Then whoever gave him the most food was his best friend.

"Let me see her," Ash said kindly, nodding his head to Bryn. Kiara handed her daughter gingerly over to Acheron who started doting on her immediately. It was rare that Ash showed this side of himself. Kiara leaned into Kyrian who wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close.

"Have you two gotten any sleep?" Cherise asked with a smile, coming over and hugging them.

"None whatsoever," Kyrian answered with a laugh. "Pardon if we're a bit lethargic but Bryn has lungs."

"God, I thought NJ could yell," Kiara muttered.

"All right Acheron, you can't hog the kid," Julian teased. "Let me hold her."

"Oh you'll be just as bad as I am," Ash retorted but he consented. Bryn was passed around the room with everyone oohing over her. Uncle Nick wasn't able to hold her as long as the others though because NJ got jealous and started slapping Nick's leg.

"Nick, stop that!" Kyrian chastised, pulling his son away from Nick Gautier. When his son started to cry, Nick handed Bryn back to Kiara and picked up NJ, saying, "Calm down Nicky, she's not stealing your thunder."

NJ calmed down immediately and smiled from ear to ear.

"Such a little manipulator," Kody joked, patting NJ's back.

"Gets that from his mom," Kyrian said drolly. He earned a kick in the butt from Kiara for that.

"Let's go eat! The foods ready! It's amazing we still have food though considering these two clowns kept trying to steal bites of the dishes," Cherise said, glancing at Nick and Caleb.

"You're cooking is just so wonderful we could not resist," Caleb replied, trying to sound gallant as he bowed.

"Dude, stop flirting with my mom," Nick said, kicking Caleb in the legs. Caleb would've shoved him had Nick not been holding NJ. Caleb stuck his tongue out at Nick but didn't strike back. They went to the dining room and loaded up their plates. The table had to be extended so that everyone had their own seat without being squished up next to their neighbors. Kiara and Kyrian were the last ones to finish their meals because they kept feeding Bryn and doting on her.

For dessert, there was apple pie, chocolate cake, and cherry cobbler, two platters of each. Kyrian had a slice of each one; his son followed in suit. In fact, all the guys had a slice of each dish. The girls were a little more reserved in their eating… at first. Unlike the guys, they put one slice of a dessert on their plate at time, rather than three slices at one time. At the end of the feast, NJ fell asleep and Nick carried him to the couch. Kiara handed Bryn to Kyrian as she helped Cherise and Kody clear the dishes off the table. Kiara, Grace, and Kody were arguing with Cherise about helping her clean up the kitchen and table and in the end, the three girls won out. With the four of them cleaning, the process went rather quickly and they were in the living room in thirty minutes. Nick was on one of the couches ends with NJ in his arms, with Ash and Talon sitting between him and Zarek. Julian was sitting on the floor with their children next to the recliner where Kyrian sat with Bryn in his arms. Kiara walked over to him. He handed her Bryn and she sat down in his lap. The group made conversation and it was only when Bryn started to cry that Kiara and Kyrian decided it was time for them to head home. Everyone detained the Hunter family by hugging the kids about four times and engaging the parents in conversation. Somehow, Kiara was able to maneuver her, Kyrian, and their kids out of the house after thanking Cherise profusely for having the party.

Once back at home, Kyrian and Kiara bathed Nick and Bryn and put them to bed. The two of them crashed into their bed, exhausted by the day. Neither of them watched TV. They both fell asleep instantly, curled up next to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiara<strong>

Around midnight, Kiara woke. She wasn't sure why. Kyrian was silently breathing next to her, his arm still wrapped protectively around her waist. She smiled as she got up. It was still sort of surreal to her that everything had worked out for her and Kyrian. They went from being married, to being dead to each other, to being undead to each other, to hating the other (well, that more of an act but that doesn't mean she still wasn't sort of mad at him back then), to being married again. It was all very overwhelming at times but Kiara regretted nothing. She had an amazing husband, two incredible children, wonderful friends, and an overall perfect life.

She padded to Nick's room; he was sleeping peacefully, hugging his big stuffed animal. He had kicked the covers off though so she covered him up before heading to check on Bryn whose room was right next to hers and Kyrian's. Her daughter was sleeping soundly, which was a first. However, just to make sure it stayed that way, Kiara was careful to not make a sound as she left the room.

Something was still off in the house and until she found out what it was, she wouldn't be able to sleep. Kiara checked all the rooms in the house. Nothing was disturbed, no one was there. Downstairs, she grabbed a cup and was about to fill it with water when she saw a tall figure pacing outside. Stealthily, she set the cup down and pulled a knife out of a door. She went out the front door so she could sneak up behind him. Reaching the back yard, the stranger was still there, pacing up and down next to the pool. He was blonde, that much Kiara could tell.

"Don't attack, I'm not here to hurt you," he said. She didn't lower her knife but she stood up.

"What are you doing here, Apollo?" Kiara demanded quietly. She didn't want to wake up Kyrian, even if he was all the way upstairs asleep. He still had unnatural hearing.

"I came to see you, see how you were doing. You look beautiful Kiara," Apollo replied with a small smile. "How's Nick? You just had a daughter, too. Her name is Bryn, right?"

"How do you know about them?" she growled.

"I'm a god. Just because I left you alone doesn't mean I'm not watching over you."

"I don't need you watching over me. Kyrian and I are able to handle everything… thank you though," Kiara told him. Truthfully, she had kind of dismissed what Apollo had done to her and Kyrian all those centuries ago. She had the life she wanted now; it had all worked out for her in the end. She wasn't mad, there were no grudges held.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kyrian's voice growled from behind Kiara. She whirled around, mentally cursing herself for allowing her voice to go to normal tone.

"I found Apollo outside; I came out to see what he wanted," she explained quickly. It didn't stop her husband from continuing to advance towards the god. Apollo didn't move.

"Yeah? And what is he here for?"

Kiara put a hand on Kyrian's chest, stopping him. "He still hasn't made that known. What _are_ you here for?"

The god looked nervous. "I wish to be a part of your children's life, if I may be so bold in requesting such a thing. I have… considered doing this ever since Nicholas Julian Hunter was born-"

"How do you know his full name?" Kyrian asked furiously.

"I've been watching over all of you, you too, Mr. Hunter. I know you desire for me not to but I have issues of… letting go of people I care about."

"You will have no part in our children's lives," Kyrian retorted.

"I want to be their guardian," Apollo said quietly.

"Nick Gautier is Nick's guardian, Acheron is Bryn's," Kiara informed.

"Oh…" Apollo looked deflated. "Then I guess I shall be going. It was good seeing you two. You look happy… Well, Kyrian looks happy when he doesn't realize I'm around."

"You're stalking us?" the ex-Dark-Hunter queried, looking perturbed.

"I prefer the term watching over rather stalking."

Kiara bit her lip. This wasn't the Apollo she knew. He was supposed to be haughty, arrogant, full of himself, cocky, and yet here he was, practically begging her to see her children. She wanted to believe he'd changed but she also knew he couldn't have possibly changed his ways in as little as two years, especially when he'd formed the ways thousands of years ago.

"You can come visit them, but there will be rules," Kiara blurted.

"Kiara?!" Kyrian questioned in shock. Apollo's eyes widened but he said nothing.

"You may only visit them when either Kyrian is at home or when I am. You may not visit them if they are at anyone else's house. You will not take them off our property so if you play with them, it must be in the house, the front yard, or the backyard. Maybe, if you show to me that I can trust you with my children, I may become more lenient with these rules. But for now, you either adhere to them or you stay out of their lives," Kiara explained firmly.

"I'll do it. I swear I'll adhere to the rules you just set forth to me on the Styx!" Apollo rambled a little breathily, smiling as if he couldn't believe she'd just agreed. Kiara couldn't believe she'd just agreed to let him be around her children.

"One more thing," Kyrian said seriously. "You will not implant in their minds that one day they will want to become Dark-Hunters. Kiara and I do not want them becoming what we once were."

"I swear I won't," Apollo promised. With another holler of joy, he swept Kiara up in a hug, spinning her around. She wasn't used to this show of affection from him, at least not this flamboyant. Kyrian stood silently nearby, eyeing the god carefully, making sure he didn't make a move on his wife. Apollo set her down and turned to Kyrian. "We will never be friends but I would at least like to try to be cordial with each other. For the children, so they never wonder why we are always at each other's throats."

Apollo offered his hand to Kyrian. Kiara stood there with bated breath; she was honestly waiting for her husband to strangle the god, but instead, he slowly shook Apollo's hand, with the accompanying saying, "Hurt any of them and I promise you, I will find a way to kill you. Personally."

"I understand but you will not need to worry. I have no intentions of ever pissing off Kiara again. Her wrath is unlike any others," Apollo said.

"Looks like we can agree on something," Kyrian remarked, the corner of his mouth lifting up to create a smirk.

"Hey now!" Kiara protested. The two men grinned.

At that moment, they all heard Bryn crying.

"You weren't kidding. She does have lungs on her. You two go get some sleep. I'll make sure she stays asleep the rest of the night," Apollo offered, flashing out of the yard and up to Bryn's room. He hadn't even given them a chance to respond which had probably been his intent. Kiara looked up to her daughter's room. She saw Apollo's figure lift Bryn's tiny body out of the crib and start rocking her in his arms. Her crying ceased almost instantly.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Kyrian whispered.

"Like you two said, my wrath is unlike any other," Kiara bantered. "Besides, I do believe he was telling the truth. I don't think he wants me yelling at him again."

"You are very scary when you yell," Kyrian acknowledged, pulling her into his arms and resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes, well I need to be scary in some way seeing how short I am compared to all you testosterone-filled men that are freakishly tall."

"We are not freakishly tall!" her husband argued lightly, laughing.

"Compared to me, Cherise, Nekoda, and Grace, yes, you are. Let's go to bed. I'm tired, it's cold out, and we might actually be able to get some sleep tonight."

Kyrian gave her a kiss before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her to their room. They cuddled as close as they could to each other under the blankets.

"Good night General."

"Good night _vasílissá mou_."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I didn't want there to be hard feelings with Apollo because contrary to how I made him in the story, I actually really do like the jerk. Please review!<strong>


	23. Thank You

**I swear on the Styx this is my very last chapter! I just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers and the fans of this story because you guys are just amazing and the stats below are about to prove that! I met some awesome people while writing this story :) This story was published on September 9, 2011, and completed today, March 28, 2013, meaning that I've been writing this story for 549 days OR one year, six months, and two days (I didn't calculate that, my computer has a calculator that did haha). I wrote the story, as I guess most of you know, because I am in love with Kyrian's character. I first met him reading the Chronicles of Nick and he became my favorite Dark-Hunter (although I love all the characters, specifically Nick, Ash, Zarek, Talon, and Caleb). Now, here are some stats :)**

**So, just to prove you guys are awesome, here are all the countries that read my story:**

**United States**

**United Kingdom**

**Canada**

**Singapore**

**Spain**

**Luxembourg**

**Japan**

**Germany**

**Venezuela**

**Poland**

**Czech Republic**

**New Zealand**

**France**

**Australia**

**India**

**Denmark**

**Mexico**

**Argentina**

**Thailand**

**Bangladesh**

**Barbados**

**Malaysia**

**Chile**

**Portugal**

**China**

**Philippines**

**Sweden**

**Finland**

**Rwanda**

**Trinidad and Tobago**

**Puerto Rico**

**Jamaica**

**Jersey**

**Brazil**

**Mauritius**

**Ireland**

**Italy**

**Republic of Korea**

**Hungary**

**Albania**

**Vietnam**

**Israel**

**Kenya**

**Iceland**

**Slovakia**

**South Africa**

**Costa Rica**

**Indonesia**

**Greece**

**Dominican Republic**

**Bolivia**

**Nigeria**

**Taiwan**

**Croatia**

**Ecuador**

**Uruguay**

**Total number of countries: 56**

**That's just fantastic y'all!**

**Now, here's to the people that made the completion of this story possible: my reviewers. Without you people, I might have stopped writing this story.**

**Lunar678**

**Mystic twilight princess**

**Brenda**

**Dietrich2234**

**Bookfreak25**

**Skyrose Nightfall**

**Stardust For Dreamers**

**CaileeChaos**

**Catiegates**

**Hope and love**

**Jmelynn**

**Silvermist1116**

**MusicIsAPassion**

**Burja1775**

**Dragonrain618**

**Artemis Is Awesomeness**

**Shades-Soul**

**Angel**

**Here's to the awesome people who favorite the story! :)**

**Lunar 678**

**Mystic twilight princess**

**Catiegates**

**Skyrose Nightfall**

**Stardust For Dreamers**

**Dragonrain618**

**Artemis Is Awesomeness**

**Shades-Soul**

**Batman Fanfic**

**HiddenDemigod**

**Huntress in the Night**

**LilMizFireGirl**

**TegansGirl753**

**What story will I fall into**

**XxVampiricxDemonxX**

**Feralrico**

**Greenplaid88**

**Lunachibi**

**xxXX1trueloveXXxx**

**And finally, for the awesome people who added **_**Royal Pains**_** to story alert!**

**Lunar 678**

**Dietrich2234**

**Catiegates**

**Bookfreak25**

**Skyrose Nightfall**

**Stardust For Dreamers**

**CaileeChaos**

**Hope and love**

**Jmelynn**

**MusicIsAPassion**

**Bruja1775**

**Dragonrain618**

**Shades-Soul**

**Huntress in the Night**

**Greenplaid88**

**Middie113**

**Angel Alexander**

**Aurora340**

**DarkVynAngel**

**DelusionNyssa**

**LEXA14**

**NashtiZhasVortaPoDromOBango**

**Selenaria**

**Silvian DayDream**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**

**WhatIMustWrite**

**Angel2u**

**Chunk-ie**

**Darkangel856**

**Golden-priestess**

**To everyone on the lists above, I thank you so much! Hopefully, you guys will check out my other stories (if you like Percy Jackson, Ace Combat, The Outsiders, or the show Supernatural) and if you do, be as awesome reading those stories as you were reading this one by favoriting, story alerting, and reviewing! Bye guys! It was awesome having you guys read this story!**


End file.
